Can't Fight Fate
by Anne Nonymus
Summary: Angela and the league managed to thwart Talia's big plans, however Ange has a feeling that there's something else on the horizon. What could it possibly be and can the league prevent it from happening?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **: Ok. I know that I said that I'd take some time off. I was supposed to take care of things that I've been neglecting since I started "Honesty". I finished it over the weekend and I was so overwhelmed by the response to it that inspiration hit me again. When I regained consciousness I came up with the idea for this story. Here's a short intro to the sequel.

Thanks to 206 for being my sounding board, and for all of those who encouraged me to do this sequel.

Once again, I do not own Bones or its characters. If I did the show would have an R rating.

**Fate comes knockin****g**

Angela had just parked her car and was on her way to the elevators from the Jeffersonian underground parking garage. She hummed as she nibbled on her breakfast. She looked at her watch and she was surprised to find that she wasn't really due to be in for another half hour. She didn't mind, she liked her job. Ok, she could do with less death and desiccated bodies but she got to give a face and identity to those who've had it robbed from them. That part of her job brought her satisfaction, as well as being able to work every day with people that she truly loved.

She had a pretty good morning so far. She got up early enough to take a leisurely shower and stop by her favorite coffee shop for the best Belgian Chocolate Moccacino in DC. She even indulged in a chocolate croissant and picked up a box of pastries for everyone.

She knew that Brennan wasn't really into baked desserts and was going to pick up something else up for her, but apparently Brennan was too busy to answer her phone. At first, Angela giddily thought of the various ways that Agent Stud Muffin would have her best friend be _too occupied_ to take a call. Her mood was slightly dampened when she called him hoping that he wouldn't answer - you know, being _busy_ with Brennan and all - but he did. He said that he was on his way to pick her up. When she cheekily asked him why he couldn't just let her walk on her own, he laughed sarcastically and said that he was at his place and he was going to drive over to Brennan's to give her a ride to work. Six months they've been a couple. Six months and they still had separate homes. This will not do.

It should have been like when she and Jack first got together, just going at it like rabbits at every opportunity and every room. The two of them kept security entertained that's for sure. With Brennan and Booth, it was almost as if very little had changed. They were still together, they both said that they were, but they were taking it slow. Like, a snail covered in molasses slow. Like Driving Miss Daisy slow. She was afraid that if they went any slower they'd go backwards.

At least they got to make love. Brennan told her that it was extremely satisfying and blushed when she said this, but Booth made her promise not to discuss the details with Angela. Said that it was private, something that only the two of them should share. Angela and the JustUs league were the ones responsible for breaking through their stubbornness, she deserved details damn it!

Her good mood was starting to wear off when she spotted a familiar SUV parked in a corner by the stairwell. She checked out the licence plates to be sure, and when she was, she giggled and headed straight for it.

At first she wondered what was going on behind the tinted windows, and then she wondered if her best friend and her best friend's new beau were getting in some time in the back seat. She almost prayed that they were. Lord knows that it took long enough for those two to get together.

She snuck around the side of the vehicle, trying to hear something, anything. Booth probably had it soundproofed. She should have left them alone to have some privacy. She knew that she should.

Instead she pounded on the driver's side door.

She could hear muffled voices and sounds of activity, as if the occupants were frantically getting themselves prepared.

When the window finally rolled down, she smirked at the slightly disheveled appearance of the normally dapper agent. His hair was slightly askew, his breathing irregular, his tie loosened while the first three buttons on the top of his shirt were opened.

"You guys know that this is considered Jeffersonian property," Ange grinned devilishly. "I am so proud of you!"

"We were just....you know...talking." Booth stammered.

"No we weren't," Brennan protested, her blouse was either an experiment in design gone wonky or buttoned up wrong. "We were-"

"Bones, we were _talking_." Booth corrected, as he gestured with his head for her to go along with her.

"Oh," Brennan mused. "Is this like the time when we substituted the word _death_ for the word _translation_?"

Booth could only sigh, and laugh softly at his girlfriend's guileless nature. Angela knew that it was both one of the things that drove him crazy and one of the things he loved most about her.

He looked at Brennan adoringly and regretfully said "I should go Bones. I've got paperwork to file and stuff around the office to do."

"Oh hey," Ange backed up, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry for interrupting. You two should get back to...you know...talking. Pretend that I was never here and talk your brains out."

"No, I really should get going as well," she sighed, "I should get to work on some of the remains in limbo if there aren't any active cases. Call me if we get a case?"

"Definitely," Booth beamed. "I'll call you even if we don't have a case."

Brennan and Booth leaned over towards each other for a sweet but short kiss.

"Talk to you later." Booth said as Brennan exited the SUV.

"_Talk_ talk, or have sex talk?" asked Brennan.

"Oh boy," he said with an amused shake of his head. "I'll call you if we have a case. If not I'll see you at lunch."

"Are we going to talk then?" asked Brennan flirtatiously, leaning on the driver's side window.

"We'll get something to eat," he replied in a low throaty voice that made Brennan blush. "And maybe we'll do some talking too."

"I can't wait." she purred.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and started up the engine. Brennan stood back and watched as he drove off. She sighed happily before remembering that her best friend was beside her.

"What?" She started as she walked towards the elevators. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"God I envy you," Ange replied, catching up with her best friend. "Is he as amazing as I imagine that he is?"

"I can't possibly know how you envision him to be," mused Brennan. "But he is amazing."

"I'm glad for you sweetie," said Angela sincerely as she gave Brennan a hug. "I really am."

"Thanks Ange," replied Brennan, briefly hugging Angela back. "We should get to work though."

Once in the elevator, Brennan reassumed her professional demeanor and discussion of her personal life ceased. Ange went to her office, smiled mischievously, and grabbed her cell phone from her purse. She sent a quick text before getting to work.

_JustUs meet lunch. Discuss new mission plan._


	2. The Machinations of Fate

**A/N **: Here I go again. I couldn't help but do a speedy update after all the reviews that I received. Thank you so much for your blushworthy comments. Guy Hugs all around!

Thanks again to 206 for the help. Tis much appreciated. Thanks to all of those who've alerted and reviews. Y'all make me smile and keep me typing. Hope you like my latest offering.

By the way, I don't have anything against Brittany Spears or Christina Aguilera. It was just a funny little bit that I came up with. Oh, you'll see what I mean.

As if I haven't said it enough times I do not own Bones or its characters. You don't see Booth running around in nothing but a loincloth do you? I know, my mind works in mysterious ways.

On with the chapter!

**The Machinations of Fate**

"You guys are late!" Ange declared as Wendell and Hodgins strolled into her office. "Brennan and Booth could be back from lunch at any minute."

"Technically we still have fifteen minutes left for lunch Ange." Hodgins pointed out. "Sorry, but we were spending our lunch, you know, eating. We saw other people doing it too, and it looked like fun spending a lunch hour not scheming."

"Figured that with whatever you have planned, it would be better to listen to it with our stomachs full." said Wendell nervously.

"Besides, now that they're a couple there's a greater chance of them coming back late from lunch," Cam noted with a smirk. "They're probably doing a lot more than eating. That...didn't come out right."

"Hopefully they're steaming up Booth's SUV, talking so hard they can't walk straight," laughed Angela. "This morning, when I caught them they were...and they said they were just talking...so he told Brennan they'd talk later and she said...."

Angela was laughing so hard that there were tears coming from her eyes. When she looked up at the puzzled faces surrounding her, her laughter began to fade as she remembered that they had a limited amount of time to talk.

"Nevermind, you just had to be there." she muttered.

"Well, everyone's here now Lady Fate, so for what reason have we gathered here?" asked Sweets solicitously.

"Dude, could you kiss ass any harder?" asked Hodgins with distain. "And even if you could, it's not enough to get us to start calling you Candyman."

"I wasn't kissing ass," Sweets protested. After a moment, he whined "why not?"

"Because Candyman doesn't fit with our theme," Hodgins explained, rolling his eyes. "Batman, Robin, Catwoman, Lady Fate, they're all comic superheroes. Ok, I'll grant you that Catwoman was often straddling the line between the good guys and the bad guys."

"Did you have to use the word 'straddle'?" Cam complained. "Besides Lady Fate isn't really a comic book heroine."

"She could be." Hodgins defended.

"So why can't I use Candyman?" Sweets pouted.

"Because Candyman is the male version of Bloody Mary," sighed Hodgins. "You know, say his name five times and he shows up and starts killing people?"

He looks around at the blank faced of his friends, throws up his arms in frustration and says "Oh come on! It was a 3 movie series circa early 1990's? Does anyone here watch anything other than National Geographic and PBS?"

"Kids, we'll have the great nickname debate later," argued Angela. "For now, we have to discuss how we're going to get Booth out of his apartment."

"Why are we getting Booth out of his apartment?" asked Wendell, liking this less and less.

"We're getting Booth out of his apartment because we're getting him to move into Brennan's." Angela explained.

"Why can't we get Brennan into Booth's apartment?" asked Sweets.

"Because Booth is more ready to move in with Brennan than Brennan would be willing to move in with him," she revealed. "Hell, if Brennan told him that she wanted to walk down the aisle Booth would probably run out to get her a ring and get himself fitted for a tux without a second thought. Brennan we still have to work on. She loves Booth, she really does. She's just scared because she hasn't been in a relationship like this before. Them still having separate apartments is her way of keeping things separate between them, of creating a bit of distance."

"Perhaps she needs that distance to process what's happening with her and Booth," offered Sweets. "Dr. Brennan seems to be the kind of woman that needs her independence, her own space. She's accustomed to it because she's been absolutely self reliant for so long. Perhaps the fact that she and Booth are taking this slowly and not rushing into cohabitation is a good sign. I was told by Booth that she doesn't like to be rushed, that she needs to approach emotional issues at her own pace and can't be pushed."

"You're right, Brennan doesn't like to be pushed," Angela conceded. "However, what we're doing isn't pushing her. We're directing her towards the course of action that would yield the best possible outcome for her. She's happy, for the first time in her life she's really happy and knowing her she's not sure how to take the next step. That's what we're doing - showing her how to take the next step with Booth."

"And the next step is moving in together?" asked Wendell.

"Yes," said Angela confidently. "She has to get used to the idea that Booth is going to be a permanent part of her life. That it's okay for her to get used to sleeping in his arms at night and waking up to his face in the morning. Right now, she's using the distance to tell herself that she doesn't need him around all the time. That if she needed to, she could go on with her life without him. She's sort of afraid for the best, and expecting the worst."

They were all aware of Brennan's history and what Angela said was a sobering idea. As much fun as it was meeting clandestinely and taking on heroic handles and planning and scheming Angela had just brought them back to the point of what they were doing. They were helping two people who deserve to be happy, and the only way for them to be truly happy is with each other. It was up to this motley crew of people who were members of their makeshift family to ensure that happens.

"Alright Lady Fate," Hodgins acquiesced. "Wanna clue us in on the plan?"

"Robin buddy, you take center stage on this one." grinned Angela.

"Me?" Wendell almost squeaked. He cleared his throat to return his voice to normal. "Why me?"

"Hey," Sweets cut in. "I risked incurring the wrath of Brennan, and I was alone in my office with an extremely pissed off Hacker."

"Yeah, for about ten seconds Candy Ass." laughed Hodgins. "In a building filled with FBI agents, and with Cullen on the phone and Brennan on the way."

"It's Candy Man," Sweets corrected. "And it was more than ten seconds, it was at least 2 minutes! And for your information I wasn't referring to the killer in a slasher film. I was talking about...."

Sweets murmured something unintelligible as he looked away.

"Uh....what does that mean in English?" asked Hodgins.

"I said that I was referring to the Christina Aguilera song." he mumbled, turning red.

"You listen to Christina Aguilera?" Hodgins laughed. "Wow, I gotta say your taste in music runs the gamut."

"I prefer Brittany myself." teased Wendell.

"GUYS!" Angela yelled. "Can we stop it with the teasing for now or do I have to send everyone to a corner?"

"Now you know how I feel when they start with the experiments." smirked Cam.

"Not helping." chided Angela. After getting a quick apology from Cam, Angela continued briefing them. "Wendell, you need to move in with Booth."

"You want me to...what?" Wendell asked, a mix of puzzlement and fear on his face.

"You need to move in with Booth," she repeated. "Tell him that you need a place to stay because your roommate got you kicked out of your apartment. Tell him it's just until he finds a place to stay."

"And if he asks why I can't move in with anyone else?" pointed out Wendell. He could already tell where Angela was going with this, and he wasn't liking it.

"Tell him that you've already asked around and now you're desperate," suggested Angela. "And really sell it to him. Tell him it's only for a little while. OH, and tell him that you don't want to but you're willing to beg. It's either his place or you stay in the Hotel Volvo."

"Hotel Volvo?" asked Hodgins.

"His car." Cam informed him.

"What about my apartment Ange?" pressed Wendell. "what happens to it while I'm staying with Booth?"

"It'll still be there," Ange replied. "Just tell your roommate that you're staying at a friend's for awhile."

"I don't know about this Ange." Wendell replied, cringing at the thought of what else she would have him do.

"It'll be easy, Booth already thinks you're a good guy," Ange reassured him. "Once you're in, all you have to do is provide him with ample excuses to stay at Brennan's rather than his own."

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Hodgins, feeling sorry for Wendell. "You want him to move in with Booth and annoy him into staying with Brennan? Wow, that's totally kamikaze."

"You know, that as a former Ranger he could kill me in imaginatively quick ways," gulped Wendell. "Especially if he gets clued in to what we're doing."

"He won't," scoffed Angela. "Besides, this is what he wants so what reason would he have to kill you?"

"I have a bad feeling about this." muttered Wendell.

"But do you accept your assignment?" pressed Angela.

"Anything for family, right?" shrugged Wendell, preparing to take one for the team.

"Anything for family." They all agreed.

Little did they know that they should have taken Wendell's hesitance as a portent for things to come. The JustUs league was about to meet with someone that would throw a very large monkey wrench into their plans.


	3. Fate Interrupted

**A/N: **Sorry, I usually post sooner than this but I wasn't feeling very well. Apparently my inspiration is afraid of germs and runs away from the slightest sniffle like a little girly girl from a worm.

Anyway, thanks to all of those who reviewed and alerted. You guys are almost as good for me as cough meds. Although I have found that taking cough meds and trying to read reviews is somewhat difficult. So is typing through a sneezing fit. I'll spare you the details.

Ok. I...DO...NOT...own Bones or any of its characters. But if Hart Hanson or his writing team doesn't do something about the UST between Brennan and Booth soon I'm going to cough on them. Sorry. Meds talking.

**Fate Interrupted**

With the meeting over, the JustUs league members quickly dispersed to resume the tasks that they were attending to before lunch leaving Angela in her office. It wasn't long before the peace was broken by the gruff barks of a very familiar FBI agent.

Angela poked her head out of her doorway to see Brennan storming towards her office. She thrust a very fancy looking gift box at Wendell and told him to notify her once he had finished arranging the remains in anatomical order on the examination table and to give the box and tissue paper inside to Hodgins for any possible particulates. She then told him that she was going into her office to finish some paperwork and was not to be disturbed. She glared pointedly at Booth before stomping off. Booth tried to stop her, but Brennan shook him off and left him standing there beside an uncomfortable looking Wendell.

That's when Angela noticed someone else by Booth. A very gorgeous, tall, elegant, and from the designer clothes that she was clad in – very wealthy woman. Her skin was flawless and had a mesmerizing glow, and she seemed to have the kind of natural beauty that most women spend hours fussing with makeup to try and get. Her chestnut hued hair was expertly coiffed, but not too fussy or overdone. Even though the pants and blouse she wore gave her a very casual air, there was no mistaking the fact that Angela would have to save up for months to afford an outfit like that. Even the shoes that the woman wore had Ange drooling. And it was all real. Ange could spot a knock off at 1500 yards, and every stitch this woman wore was the genuine article, right off the runway. The woman carried herself with an effortless grace and sophistication, and she showed a lot more than just a passing interest in Booth. No wonder Brennan was pissed.

This woman was going to be trouble.

On top of that, there was something about her that was familiar to Ange, something that was right at the very edge of her grasp, dancing away the moment she reached out for it. She had the looks, confidence and poise to be a supermodel, but Ange was sure that wasn't it. It was starting to bug her. And poor Booth was talking to her but he kept glancing at Brennan's office door as if he was fighting the urge to go to his girlfriend, despite the possibility that he had angered her so much that she was tempted to hit him.

Ange decided to investigate, see how much trouble this woman was capable of causing.

She took Wendell's spot as he went off to do as he was ordered as quickly as he could. He didn't want to be another source of aggravation for her. Especially after seeing the video Angela made of what Brennan did to her ex-boyfriend Hacker. As entertaining as that was, it provided Wendell with yet another reason never to piss off Dr. Brennan.

"Hey Booth, where's Brennan?" she asked, making another visual assessment of the woman standing beside Booth. She looked even more perfect close up.

"In there." he grumbled, sticking his hands in his pockets and nodding towards the door.

"Uh oh, what happened?" Angela asked, trying to sound amused.

"Can we talk about this later Ange?" Booth pleaded. "Right now we have a case to solve. We need to know if the bones in the box belong to."

"Hi," Ange greeted, turning to the woman beside Booth. "Since Booth is too distressed to make introductions I figure that I might as well do it. I'm Angela Montenegro."

The woman took the hand that Angela offered to her and smiled. Even her smile was perfect, Angela growled internally.

"I'm Talia Cavallo." she replied with charming ease. Even as Angela returned her smile she amended her assessment - this woman was going to be big trouble.

"Oh my God, you're_ the_ Talia Cavallo?" asked Ange, suddenly realizing who she was. "Of Cavallo Beauty and Cosmetics! Oh my God I love your products! Especially your mineral body scrub. It makes my skin glow. It's addictive, but unfortunately I can only afford a once in a while splurge."

"Well then, I'll have to have my people send you some." she smiled amusedly. "Can't have you going around not glowing."

"Seriously? Wow, thank you so much!" Ange was close to squealing. Then she remembered why she left her office. "I can't believe that you're here, right in front of me. I'm just so used to seeing you on TV and now you're here! What _are_ you doing here?"

"She's the one who received the box of bones," Booth informed her, his eyes still on Brennan's door. "She thinks it might have been someone she knew."

"I think that they might be the remains of my boyfriend," Talia said with a sad smile. "He disappeared 7 years ago."

"I'm so sorry." gasped Angela sincerely. She couldn't imagine opening a box and finding the pieces of someone that she once cared about.

"I've made my peace with it," Talia sighed. "I knew even then, that there's no way that he would just take off and not tell me. For me, he died all those years ago. I've mourned him, and I've moved on with my life."

"Still, it couldn't have been easy." said Angela sympathetically.

"No, it wasn't," Talia nodded. "But at least I had Crash with me."

"Crash?" asked Angela, shooting her laser sights at Booth.

"It's a nickname from when we were kids," Booth cringed. "Back in Philly."

"You know each other?" Angela tried to inquire as nonchalantly as she could, but she had a sickening feeling that she knew what had upset Brennan.

"Yeah," Booth admitted uncomfortably. "We were friends."

"We were more than just friends Crash," Talia grinned, setting her captivating green eyes upon him. "A lot more."

"That was a long time ago Tally." Booth said quietly, taking a half shuffle step away from her.

"I know, we hadn't seen each other or spoken to each other in years," she nodded. "And on one of the worst days I've ever experienced, he comes back into my life. Funny how things turn out."

"Excuse me a minute." said Booth, finally giving into his urge to see Brennan. He tested Brennan's door, seeing that it was unlocked, went in.

"So, you and Booth huh?" asked Ange solicitously. Talia was going to be a problem, but Angela need to see how much of a problem she was and how much it would change Ange's plans for the dynamic duo.

"Yeah," Talia smiled fondly. "We grew up together. We were actually each other's first love."

"Aw, how sweet," replied Angela, hoping that there wasn't a grimace on her face. First love? Oh Crap! "Too bad he's already taken or else you'd have a storybook romance on your hands."

"Who says that I can't?" shrugged Talia with a half smirk.

"Talia, Booth is in a serious relationship," Angela pointed out as pleasantly as she could despite wanting to hit this woman. "He's crazy in love with my best friend and she's never loved anyone the way that she loves Booth. They've been through a lot to be together, and what they have is the real deal. Plus, she's as good for him as he is for her. Sorry Talia, but I figure that I might as well tell you the truth so that you don't waste your time."

"A man like Seeley is one in a million. I should know, I've travelled all over the world and I've not yet met anyone like him," said Talia sincerely. "I can't walk away from him again. My family and I moved when we were 15 and it broke my heart to leave him. I swore to myself that if fate ever sent him my way again, that wasn't going to take a second chance with him for granted."

"This isn't a second chance, or any chance," Angela protested. "He's with Brennan now. Besides, he's not the same kid that you used to know. He's been through too much that you don't even know about. Hell, I doubt that he's told anyone but Brennan. You're chasing the ghost of a boy you once loved. He doesn't exist anymore."

"Of course I'm aware that he's changed," agreed Talia. "None of us are really the same people that we were at that age. But at his core, Seeley remains the same. He's still the thoughtful, honorable, protective boy that I once knew. He still has this overwhelming need to keep everyone safe and to make all the wrongs that he sees right. He's who I fell in love with and who I still love."

"Don't do this Talia," Ange half begged, half warned. "They belong together."

"If everything between them is as perfect as you say, then there's nothing that I can do to their relationship," Talia replied. "Doesn't mean that I'm not going to give it a try. Sorry Angela, I really am, but Seeley's too amazing not to fight for. Fate brought him back to me, how can I not do everything in my power to get him back."

"It wasn't fate lady, it was coincidence," thought Angela, as she gritted her teeth and tried to form her lips into a smile. "Fate is what's going to get you out of Booth's life."

"Brennan will fight for him," Angela reassured her. "He's too important for her not to. And she'll have help."

"I'm from South Philly, I don't shy away from a fight." nodded Talia. "Good luck and let the best woman win."

"Brennan doesn't need luck," Ange replied. "She's got fate on her side."


	4. The Mischievous side of Fate

**A/N:** Hello people. Sorry I didn't get to post yesterday. I wasn't feeling well at all and my computer decided to pitch a hissy fit. We had a long talk, a few tears, a nice hug and now all is well. Hope this slightly longer chap makes up for it.

Anyways, thanks again for all those that have reviewed, and alerted this story. I'm seriously surprised at how many people have. You guys rock. You are loved in a completely unprofessional and the opposite of an atta girl kind of way. Thanks to 206 for constantly letting me bug you for your opinion and all of your input.

Here's the part where I say that I don't own Bones or it's characters - which I don't. Believe me if I did, Booth and Brennan would have had many opportunities to _talk_. And by_ talk_ I mean....

On with the Chapter!

**The Mischievous side of Fate**

Just then Brennan and Booth emerged from her office. From the soft shy smile that lit on Brennan's lips and the rather pleased grin on Booth's face he had managed to help Brennan out of whatever had put her in such a bad mood when they arrived at the lab. Ange wasn't able to suppress her grin when she thought of all the ways that Booth could have improved her mood.

"Atta boy Booth." Ange thought as she gave Booth a discreet thumbs up, to which made his grin even larger.

"Someone's disposition has improved since she stormed into her office." Ange remarked, giving Brennan a one armed hug. "You feeling better?"

"Yes," Brennan admitted. "Booth and I had a brief discussion and I may have slightly overreacted. For that I apologize."

Even though Brennan seemed to say that to no one in particular, Ange knew who it was directed to. Booth had managed to get her to say sorry even though she really wasn't. She said it to keep the peace while they were on the case, and for Booth's benefit not for Talia's. Booth seemed to appreciate this and he beamed a loving smile to her upturned face. Angela caught him whisper "Thanks Bones" to Brennan as he gave her a warm kiss on the cheek.

"That discussion of yours, did it involve actual conversing or was it like the 'talk' I caught you two having in the SUV this morning?" Angela teased, catching from the corner of her eye the tightening in Talia's jaw.

"Angela!" Booth and Brennan said at the same time in a similarly admonishing tone. The only thing cuter than the two of them saying the same thing at the same time and in the same way were matching blushes on their cheeks.

"Ange, can we just keep things professional at work, please?" sighed Booth, his hands on his hips.

"This from the man who just spent ten mysterious minutes in his girlfriend's office with the blinds drawn." Ange teased. When Brennan put her hands on her hips too and tilted her head in consternation, Ange relented.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it," Ange grinned sheepishly. "The two of you are too cute, especially when you blush after you've been caught being all lovey dovey. You give hope to people who want to believe that true love exists."

"Excuse me, but what do we do next? About the case I mean," Talia interjected. "I've never been involved in something like this, Seeley. What happens after this?"

Ange felt her teeth grinding and tried to mask it with a smile. Brennan and Booth were too wrapped up in each other to notice, but Talia saw it and gave a knowing smile that Ange really wanted to slap off her face. Talia was shameless and Ange had to be on guard. She had to make sure that Brennan was on guard too. She listened politely as the partners explained to her that they had to take an official statement, then they would look further into the events surrounding her former boyfriend's disappearance while Ange and Wendell worked on reconstructing the skull in order to make a positive identification. If the identity of her boyfriend was confirmed, then the partners would investigate his background, his associates, friends and family. They also needed to know if there was anyone in Talia's life that had a problem with her boyfriend. Once they had the names, they'd question those who had either the motive or the opportunity to make him disappear.

"You and Seeley would question the suspects?" Talia asked incredulously. "Have you had any formal training in investigative procedures or interrogation techniques?"

"Booth has taught me a great deal about interrogation techniques," Brennan said curtly. "And I have been on several investigations with Booth. I assure you that with what I've learned from Booth and my own training as a forensic anthropologist as well as my genius level I.Q. I am more than qualified to be a part of this investigation."

"Bones is my partner Talia," Booth added. "We solve cases together, and we have the highest solve rate in the country. You want to find out who did this, then you couldn't have a better team on the case. This is what we do best."

"I'm sure that Brennan could argue with that statement." said Angela cheekily. When they gave her 'that look' again, she promptly shut up, but couldn't keep the grin off her face.

"Alright, let's get to the Hoover and take your official statement, shall we?" asked Booth, placing a hand at its proper place on Brennan's back.

"Oh hey Booth, before you go, Wendell wanted to talk to you about something." Ange interjected.

"What, it can't wait?"grumbled Booth. Ange knew that he wanted to get answers as well as find justice for someone he was once cared about. He also probably wanted to get this over and done with because having your girlfriend and your childhood sweetheart obviously at odds over you wasn't something he considered a good time. He had waited for years to be with Brennan and Talia's timing couldn't be worse.

"Give the kid a break Booth." Angela scolded.

"Please be nice to Wendell, for me?" asked Brennan. At her request, Booth seemed to melt and was about to go off to find the young intern when Brennan stopped him with a quick kiss and a thank you. After that, he practically skipped off to find Wendell. And it also served to irritate Talia even more.

"Atta girl Brennan," Ange congratulated her in her head. "Let her know that he's _your_ man."

"You're a very lucky woman Temperance," replied Talia, obviously admiring Booth's form as he walked away. "A very lucky woman."

"Fortune has nothing to do with our relationship," Brennan corrected. "We simply have complementary personalities that correspond well professionally and personally. We also have a foundation of friendship, respect and a deep trust as well as being sexually compatible."

Both Angela and Talia turned to Brennan with their mouths agape as she delivered that last line as though she were describing the interconnection of the bones in a human skeleton.

"I forgot my cell phone on my desk. I better go get it." she said, dashing into her office to retrieve the item, leaving behind a stunned Talia and a grinning Angela.

Meanwhile, Booth found Wendell in the bone examination room and asked him what Wendell wanted to talk to him about.

"Ange said that you were looking for me?" asked Booth, not bothering to suppress the huge grin on his face.

"She did?" replied Wendell, taking a deep breath. Ange could have at least given him a heads up that Booth was heading his way. At least Booth seemed to be in a good mood.

"Great," he smiled, trying to look confident though he couldn't help but glance at the gun holstered to Booth's belt. "I need a favor, and it's a pretty big favor."

"Ok," Booth said, his smile starting to slip. "What do you need?"

"I need a place to stay and I was wondering if you have a couch available?" asked Wendell. When it looked like Booth was about to say no, Wendell decided to go all in. "I know that it's a big imposition, but I don't know what else to do, I don't know who else to ask Booth."

Wendell gulped nervously, making up his cover story on the spot and hoping that it sounded alright. "You see, my roommate and I met our freshman year. He and I are opposites - he's the typical frat boy kegger loving party animal, while I tend to work a lot and study a lot. With my scholarship and the program I'm in, I just can't afford to party like he does, but then he was hardly ever home anyway. He still paid his share of the rent and it was like I lucked out and got a great apartment right in the city for a great price. Then last weekend he decides to stay in. The idiot brought home some we.....I mean he experimenting with herbs when he knocked over a candle. It caught on a nearby curtain. I luckily managed to put out the fire before it got out of control but the landlady came up, saw what happened and freaked out. She tossed us out and I've been couch surfing ever since."

"Can't you stay with one of your other buddies from school?" pressed Booth. Wendell was a good kid, but the only squint he wanted to live with was Bones.

"A lot of my buddies are living with their parents to save money," explained Wendell. "My friend Vic has a band and I can't study with him and the guys practicing at all hours and I need to keep my grades up or say goodbye to the scholarship. I've been staying with my pal Mike, but he tends to sleepwalk, and he sleeps in the nude."

"Oh god." Cringed Booth.

"Yeah, well he hasn't woken you up by slipping into bed with you and calling you Betty," retorted Wendell, slightly astonished at his own creativity. "Suffice it to say that I haven't gotten much sleep staying with him. Please Booth, I'm a good roommate. I'm not a slob, I clean up after myself, I don't leave every light in the place on and I swear I won't get in the way. You want some time alone with Dr. Brennan just give the word and I'll make myself scarce. I don't snore, and I don't have any weird habit that would wake you up in the middle of the night. Besides, I figured that now you and Dr. Brennan are together, you're probably staying at her place a lot more than your own."

He could tell that Booth was still hesitating so he said the one thing guaranteed to get Booth to agree.

"Um, I guess I could always ask Dr. Brennan," Wendell hedged, surreptitiously watching Booth's reaction. "She has mentioned that she has a spare room in her apartment. That could work out better because the days that I have at the lab I could just hitch a ride with her-"

"Sure Wendell, you could stay with me," Booth agreed, giving him a friendly if not overzealous slap on the back. "But you piss me off or call me Betty and I will shoot you."

"Deal." laughed Wendell, stretching his back and wincing slightly at the gesture of friendship that Booth bestowed upon him. They both headed back to Brennan's - Booth so that he could take her and Tally with him to the Hoover, Wendell so that she could approve of his assessment of the condition of the skull so that he could proceed with the depth markers. As Brennan looked over the skull and listened to Wendell's findings, Wendell stood beside Angela and brushed his knuckles with her. When he felt her gaze upon him he nodded once, continuing to speak.

Brennan approved of his work and gave him a rare "good job Mr Bray," before leaving with Booth and Tally. Wendell and Angela smiled knowingly at each other before separating. He had to get the depth markers in and she had some research to do.

When she stepped into her office, she had a smile on her face despite the recent setback. After all, she realized that Brennan might be able to hold her own against Tally, she might need a couple of lessons on "how to chase off a tramp that's after your man", but she was doing better than Ange anticipated. Angela was deep in thought as she tried to figure out how to give Brennan those lessons without her freaking out, so she didn't notice that there was someone in the office with her.

"Hello Angela," said the voice behind her. "Have a minute to talk?"


	5. Fate Uncovered

**A/N:** Happy All Hallows Eve! I'm trying to get back to my regular updating pace, but I happen to love Halloween and all the weirdness that goes with it. Because of the immense support that I've gotten with my stories I've decided to scale down my usual Halloween activities this year and update CFF instead.

Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed and alerted one of my stories. The reviews I've received make me happy. When I'm happy I write.

Thanks also to sweet psychologist, BonesnBooth, and Stormbinder 22 for their suggestions. Merci to 206 for all of the help. Y'all are awesome and I dedicate this chap to you. Hope you all enjoy.

I wish for once that I could say that I owned Bones and it's characters, but unfortunately I can't. I wish that there was a magic spell that would allow me to take over the show and make them do whatever springs up in my overactive imagination. Oh...wouldn't that be nice. It would be better than nice, it would be amazing! Unfortunately, there aren't any such spells. Believe me I've looked.

On with the chapter!

**Fate Uncovered**

"Oh my God," gasped Angela, clutching her chest. "What is it with you and Brennan? Is sneakiness a genetic trait or did you train her from infancy?"

"Sorry Ange," Max laughed warmly. "Old habits die hard. And no, I didn't train Tempe. If she managed to sneak up on you it's either a natural talent, or she caught you when you happen to be up to something."

"What do you mean that I 'must be up to something'?" Ange replied, feigning innocence. "Max, you wound me. Look at this face. Is this the kind of face that would belong to someone that would be up to something?"

"I know that the something you're up to happens to involve my little girl," smiled Max. "I just want to thank you - you know, for being such a good friend to her. And for being so invested in her happiness."

"Max, she's my best friend," Ange softly smiled. "No, she's more than that. She's part of my family, how can I not be invested in her happiness? Besides, Booth is the one that makes her happy."

"Don't sell yourself short Ange," tutted Max. "I mean, I know that Booth is one of the good guys and he's directly responsible for the giant smile on my daughter's face. I've even caught her humming a few times. If it weren't for him, I know that I wouldn't have any sort of relationship with Temperance. He's good for her, he truly loves her and I know that I can trust him with my little girl. I also know that if it weren't for you and a certain league's interference Booth and Tempe might still be in denial about their feelings towards each other."

Ange kept silent, wondering how much Max knew and exactly what he knew.

"I know about the JustUs league Angela," Max grinned playfully. "I know what you and the others did for my daughter and I just want to thank you."

"How did you know about the JustUs league?" Ange asked, picking her jaw up from the floor.

"When it comes to Tempe, I make sure that I'm well informed," replied Max mysteriously. "I know that Cam won the pool, even though some people are grumbling that she cheated because she was part of the conspiracy to finally get them together. I even know who the members of the JustUs league are - Hodgins, Cam, Wendell, Sweets and you are their beautiful ringleader."

She didn't know that anyone else knew about the league. It was supposed to be their little secret. If Max knew about it, then...naw...could....

"Don't worry, I doubt that Booth knows anything about it," Max said, answering the question that she hadn't even voiced. "He's finally happy with the woman he loves, that's all he really cares about. He's not going around trying to figure out how it happened or if there was someone else responsible for it."

Upon seeing the expression on her face, Max laughed heartily and told her "I'm not a mind reader Angela. I'm a people reader - kinda like Booth. Difference is that he uses his ability for good, and I use mine out of necessity."

"God, if Brennan starts doing that too I'm officially freaking out." quipped Angela. "You're not going to tell them anything, are you?"

"You're kidding me right," asked Max, an amused look on his face. "Things are good between her and Booth. Finally. What would be the point in telling them?"

"That's true." shrugged Angela as she sat in her chair and turned towards Max.

"Uh oh," cringed Max, leaning on a corner of her desk. "What happened?"

Angela was about to deny that there was anything wrong, but Max had already proved that he could read her like a book.

"Know who Talia Cavallo is?" she asked instead.

"Should I?" he replied, trying to mask his concern.

"She's gorgeous, brilliant, filthy rich and the founder and CEO of one of the top beauty and cosmetics companies in the country. Her name is synonymous with beauty and she's been linked to some of the hottest men in Hollywood. The part you should be worried about is the fact that she and Booth grew up together," revealed Angela. "They were childhood sweethearts. Then she moved away. Apparently she's been waiting for fate to send him back her way when, strangely enough one day she receives a package containing the skeletal remains of her last boyfriend. She calls the cops, the cops call the feds and I'll give you three guesses on who gets called in on that case."

"Oh no." sighed Max, shaking his head. He'd give anything if Tempe could have a drama and angst free life with Booth. Unfortunately, the two of them seem to attract trouble like magnets.

"I see that you've made the correct guess," grinned Angela. "And, to top it all off, when I told her that Booth and Brennan were serious, like happily ever after serious she didn't seem to care at all. She made it crystal clear that she wants Booth and she's willing to do whatever it takes to get him."

"Booth doesn't have feelings for her anymore, does he?" asked Max. Although he smiled his jaw tightened slightly.

"No," Angela replied confidently. "He absolutely adores Brennan. He's in it for the long haul Max. He wants the marriage, the house, the white picket fence, the cat and the dog and the 2.5 kids. Although, I'm not sure how you can have .5 of a kid, if there was a way to do it he would. But only with Brennan. I mean, before they hooked up I could swear that he was running for sainthood. You don't stay abstinent for that long unless you are in a monastery or unless you're madly in love and can't be with anyone else. And now, he seems to be oblivious to any woman except for Brennan. Don't know how she did it, but I wouldn't be surprised if she managed to put a lock on his... rifle. It only seems to work for her now."

"Didn't need to know that Ange." Max shook his head. "So, what are your plans for this Talia woman?"

"Show her that Brennan and Booth belong together and thwart her villainous plans to sabotage them." said Angela.

"I suppose that this is a job for the JustUs league then." Max hedged.

"Max, are you hinting that you want to be a part of the JustUs league?" Angela asked with a slight giggle.

"Depends. Do I have to fill out an application or is there an initiation process that I have to undergo?" Max quipped, giving her his most charming smile.

"Only requisite is that you have to be willing to be part of the family." Angela smiled.

"It's all I've ever wanted for her," Max whispered sincerely. "For her to have a family that cares deeply for her and to be part of that family."

"Then welcome to the JustUs league." Beamed Angela, giving Max a quick hug.

"So, is there a secret handshake involving a series of choreographed movements?" joked Max.

"No, and please don't introduce the idea," laughed Angela. "As it is, Sweets is starting to bug me about his handle."

"What's his handle?" inquired Max.

"Baby boy." said Angela.

"Hate to say it, but it kinda fits the kid." nodded Max.

"He hates it and wants to change it to Candyman," Angela scoffed. "Makes me almost regret coming up with the idea of using nicknames."

"Really?" Max raised his eyebrows at her.

"Almost," she admitted. "So...Jupiter...any ideas on how to get rid of Talia?"

Max simply smiled, a dark twinkle in his eyes.

"I mean, you know, without actually getting rid of her." Angela corrected herself.

"Relax Lady Fate," he laughed heartily. "My days of crime are over. I'm just a regular guy who teaches kids science in an after school program. Besides, I'd only go to extremes to protect my family when the situation calls for it. I have a feeling that you have a plan forming in that devious mind of yours that doesn't involve my kind of...drastic measures."

"You're doing that people reading thing again aren't you," teased Angela. "Either that or I'm getting too predictable."

"Never," Max shook his head and gave her a sparkling smile. "So, what next Lady Fate?"

"We gather up the rest of the league members and prepare to take our enemy down."


	6. Fate's newest Ally

**A/N**: Alright, I know that I was supposed to get back to my previous pace of updating but life happened. I'm sorry. To make it up to you guys I'm going to try and post 3 chapters in 2 days. One of the other chapters is already almost totally written. Chapter 8 is already written, I just have to work on chapter 7. Told you that my mind works in mysterious ways.

This chap is dedicated to 206 for the assistance, to stormbinder22 for the suggestions, and to sweet psychologist for the idea about the archenemy nickname - you're right about the weird parallels. Thanks go out to all of those who've reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are the awesomest!

Ok, unless fairy godmothers are real, I don't own Bones or any of it's characters, and I don't foresee that changing anytime soon. Like I said, unless fairy godmothers are real and mine gets off her butt and helps me with some wishes. If by some odd miracle that happens, some of the people that have been with me since "Honesty" will have a Booth show up at their door as a thank you from me. What can I say, I'm generous that way. Don't get too excited though. Like I said, that would only happen if fairy godmothers are real. Oh, and I own nothing of Smallville either.

On with the chapter!

**Fate's Newest Ally**

"Hey Dr. Brennan, did you get the image of the facial reconstruction that Ange sent you?" Cam was on her cell phone as she made her way to Ange's office to get updates from Brennan and Booth, and to make sure that they were busy enough that they wouldn't be at the lab for a little while. "Oh good. Not good? It is him. Oh, well give my condolences to Talia. Because that's what you do when someone finds out that their loved one is deceased. Yes Dr. Brennan....you know what, never mind. Ok, so you and Booth are tracking down people? Yes, I'll tell Wendell. Alright, see you later."

"Wendell, Dr. Brennan said that she wants you to arrange the remains in the bone room," Cam relayed the message as she hung up. "She wants your preliminary findings by the time she gets back."

"Already done." nodded Wendell.

"Ange, you know that if you keep holding meetings like this, Brennan is bound to get suspicious." Cam pointed out, taking a seat on Angela's couch. "Besides, you are aware that we do have work to get done. You know, other than trying to steer Brennan and Booth's relationship in the right direction."

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it Cam," teased Angela giddily. "The reason I called everyone in is because I want to introduce a new member to the league."

Seemingly out of the shadows, and without anyone else being aware that he was even in the room, Max made his presence known.

"Hey everyone." he grinned, knowing that he scared the pants off of everyone in the room save for Ange who knew he was there.

"Yep, still got it." he congratulated himself in his head.

"Max!" Sweets jumped. "How did you....were you in the room the whole....how do you..."

"Ok Sweets, stop rambling," grumbled Hodgins, attempting to steady his breathing and heart rate. "I think that Max is fully aware that he just sent everyone jumping about a foot and a half into the air."

"Max, what are you doing here?" asked Cam, smiling now that she was breathing easier.

"Meet our newest member," Angela introduced him with a smile. "This is Jupiter. Jupiter, meet the rest of the league members."

Everyone else gave a wave and a hello, except for Sweets who complained that Max was a new member and already had a cooler nickname than he did, and he was a member since the group's inception.

"Sorry kid," apologized Max, though his smile suggested that he was more amused than anything. "Apparently Lady Fate gives handles that are appropriate to the person. Jupiter was also known as 'dies pater' meaning shining father, I guess she figured that it fits."

"I don't see why I can't be Candy Man." pouted Sweets.

"Not this again," complained Hodgins. "Let it go man."

"I don't mean to step on Lady Fate's toes, but why don't we just call you Oracle?" suggested Max. "I mean, your musings and insights are what help direct Tempe and Booth towards a suspect, right? Of course, you use your training not some strange smelling vapours to get this insight, and you don't deliver these insights through riddles or Booth might shoot you. Otherwise, it would fit."

"Oracle, I like it!" Sweets brightened.

"Better than Candy Man." Hodgins shrugged.

"Now that we finally have that settled," sighed Angela, a hand on her hip. "Can we get on with the meeting before Brennan and Booth come back from checking out potential perps?"

"Hey, now that Max is one of us, can he be the one that moves in with Booth?" Wendell proposed. "I mean, he's less likely to lose his temper with Max since he's dating Dr. B, and even if Max gets him mad, at least Booth wouldn't shoot him."

"Sorry Robin," Angela shook her head. "That part of the plan stays as is. We need to give Booth an excuse, now more than ever to stay at Brennan's until she realizes that there's no point in having two apartments."

"Oh wow," muttered Max. "You've got the kid moving in with Booth? What's his mission, to annoy Booth out the door? My hats off to you kid. That kind of assignment takes some big brass ones to pull that off."

"As long as he doesn't shoot them off I don't mind," Wendell half winced, half grinned. "Besides, it's for family."

"You're alright kid," Max said with no small amount of admiration. He looked around at the small group of people who he knew would do anything for his daughter, and felt his heart swell. "So Lady Fate, what's the plan?"

"Well, Jupiter's assignment is to pull the blinders off of Booth where Talia's concerned," said Angela. "He's under the impression that she's the sweet little girl that he grew up with and she's just misguided and hurting because of what she found in the box. I'm sure that to some extent she feels grief for the loss, but she can't be that heartbroken if she's gonna go after Booth and she's willing to run over Bren to do it."

"Alright," grinned Max, rubbing his hands together in glee. "Make sure that Booth sees Talia for the conniving bitch that she is. Got it."

"Be subtle about it Max," Angela warned. "If you go around calling her a 'conniving bitch' he might get all protective of her and it'll backfire on Bren. Also, drop a few reminders about how great it is that they have finally got together. Tell him how happy he's made Bren, stuff like that."

"Of course." agreed Max.

"OH! Hey, don't we need give Talia an archenemy name?" asked Sweets. From the way that he was chomping at the bit to speak, Angela could tell that he already had one in mind.

"If you need to go to the bathroom Sweets you don't need to raise your hand," Ange couldn't help herself. She giggled a bit at her own joke before allowing Sweets to continue. "Sorry Sweetie - I mean Oracle. Do you have an idea for an archenemy name?"

"Ok, on Smallville there's this character," Sweets began, his voice speeding up, his eyes alight with excitement as he leaned forward in his chair. "Her name is Maxima. She's this totally hot, totally badass alien queen from a planet named Almerac. Since she was a little girl she's heard tales of the valiant and chivalrous men of the planet of Krypton, so she starts believing that the only being worthy of ruling alongside her as her husband would be a Kryptonian. Of course, she eventually finds out that there's no one left on Krypton and she goes off in search of the only worthy Kryptonian left - Kal El - also known as Clark Kent. So she finds him on planet earth, and thinks 'a ha! I've found my soul mate'. Problem is that he's in love with earth girl Lois Lane. Of course he and Lois are still in denial about their feelings for each other - I know, sounds familiar doesn't it? Anyway, it's Clark's love for Lois that allow him to resist Maxima's advances. So naturally Maxima goes after Lois, thinking that if she got rid of the earth girl then Clark would be hers. They get into this awesome catfight and just when it looks like Lois is in serious trouble Clark comes to the rescue and sends Maxima on her way."

"Okay, if you're trying to rid yourself of that aura of geek that surrounds you, you're doing a crappy job of it." noted Hodgins.

"Come on guys Maxima the Alien Queen!" argued Sweets. "It's perfect."

"Maxima sounds too much like an actual name." Wendell pointed out. "I mean, I like the parallels between her character and Talia, but it sounds like we're renaming her."

"What about Taxima?" suggested Sweets, not giving up easily on it.

"Yeah, that won't be obvious." scoffed Cam.

"Why don't we just refer to her as the Alien Queen," offered Angela. "All in favor?"

When everyone murmured their assent, and Sweets stopped squirming in joy where he sat, Angela continued by assigning everyone with their League tasks:

"Ok Jupiter, you're clear on your job. Wendell, you know what to do - but I also want regular updates, got it? I want to know when he goes over to her place voluntarily and when you manage to drive him out. Cam, you and I are going to be giving Brennan some lessons on how to chase off a tramp that's after your man, 'kay?"

"You got it Lady Fate." Cam agreed, wondering just what those lessons would entail.

"Jack, I need you to be 'the buddy'," Ange ordered. "Booth's already feeling stressed, and it's only going to get worse. He's probably going nuts being the rope in the tug of war between Brennan and Talia. For now he thinks that Talia is just in mourning and needs a friend, but he can see that Brennan is jealous and doesn't want to fight with her over this. Max and Wendell are going to add to the pressure, and he's going to need someone to listen to him. You're going to volunteer for the job. You're going to notice that he looks like he's going to lose it and invite him out for drinks. Let him vent."

"I'm on it." nodded Jack.

"Sweets - sorry, I meant Oracle," Angela corrected herself when Sweets cleared his throat and looked at her eagerly. "We're going to need you to arrange for more appointments with Brennan and Booth. This whole thing with Talia is going to put a strain on their relationship."

"And you think that sessions with me will help?" he asked brightly.

"Nope," She said with an amused shake of her head. "Sessions with you tend to reinforce the team dynamic that they have. They tend to team up when they're with you Sweets."

"Figures." muttered Sweets, slightly deflated.

"They need to be reminded that they are a team, that they're good together." Ange explained. "Will you do it?"

"Of course," he half smiled. "Anything for family."

"Excellent!" Ange grinned. "Now that everyone knows what their jobs are, we should get some actual work done."

Everyone got up from their seats when an unexpected guest crashed the end of their meeting.


	7. Little Lessons from Fate

**A/N : **I know that I said that I was going to try and do 3 posts in 2 days. Never should have announced that. I ended up totally jinxing myself.

Anyway, thanks to all those who've alerted, favorited, and reviewed this story. You have my undying devotion, and as many Booth Hugs that I can send your way. To 206, thanks for all your patience, proofreading and suggestions.

Here it is, the part that you've been waiting for : THE DISCLAIMER - I don't own Bones and or any of its characters. If I did, you wouldn't be reading about their antics in a fanfic. The mischief that I would have them up to would be on the show.

And now, the chapter!

**Little Lessons from Fate**

"What's everyone doing in here?" asked a puzzled Brennan from Ange's doorway, missing the look of guilt on her friend's faces.

"We were just....." muttered Angela, caught off guard by her best friend's sudden presence. Cam was right. They needed another place to have meetings.

"Sorry honey," Max apologized. "I was on my break, and I just dropped by to say hi, but you and Booth were out. I got talking to Angela and Hodgins, telling them amusing little stories from when you were a little girl. Then Sweets came by, then Cam, and then Wendell and I before I knew it I had a full house for an audience."

"Why were you telling them anecdotes from my childhood?" asked Brennan, irritation evident in her voice.

"Because your friends enjoy hearing tales of the days when you were young and carefree," smiled Max patiently. "And when you used to go on digs in the backyard, or the experiments you did in the kitchen with Russ as your assistant."

"You must have been the cutest thing!" cooed Angela, playing along with Max.

"Dad..." Brennan began in a stern voice.

"Don't worry sweetie," intervened Angela. "He didn't say anything embarrassing. It was mainly about how he knew even back then that you would grow up to be one of the world's top scientists."

"There's no way to predict such a thing at that age Angela." frowned Brennan.

"I could," Max replied. "I knew even then that your intellect, your passion for science and your drive would lead you to the top of the world of academia."

There was an awkward moment as Max looked upon Brennan with absolute pride, and Brennan wasn't sure how to react to this. She rarely discussed her childhood - even the happier memories - with anyone. Not even with the people that have come to be more like family than friends to her. The only person that she had ever talked about her youth to was Booth.

"Well, looks like my break's over," Max said, breaking the tension. "I'd better get back to work. Sunday lunch still on?"

"I'll have to consult with Booth," she said briskly. "We've been rather occupied with our latest case."

Max and Ange exchanged a look. Something happened while Booth and Brennan were tracking down potential perps.

"Well, just call me later to let me know what's happening." Max said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. He gave a subtle nod of his head to signal to the others that they should leave. It looked like Tempe wanted to have a chat with Angela.

"We should get going too," added Cam. "That was fun Max, thanks!"

"No problem," he replied, walking away. "See you all later!"

When everyone had left, Brennan started to talk about the case, even though that obviously was not what was bothering her. Ange was wondering earlier how she was going to approach Brennan about the anti-tramp lessons, but now it seems like Brennan was opening the door for her. She called Cam back in supposedly to get her to hear about the updates, knowing that once Brennan got through with the new facts of the case, she'd start talking about what was really on her mind. And Ange and Cam would know what Talia was up to.

"I have come to believe that Talia is intent on pursuing a romantic relationship with Booth despite the fact that he and I are romantically involved," Brennan stated, once she had updated them on the progress of the case. "Both he and I have stated that we are in a committed, monogamous relationship, and yet I have noticed that she continues to overtly exhibit behaviors that would indicate sexual interest in Booth."

"And this bothers you." Cam stated the obvious.

"Well...yes," nodded Brennan, the fact that it was bothering her adding to her irritation. "I've spoken to Booth about it and he says that she's just confused because she's in mourning over her deceased boyfriend and she sees Booth as someone who is connected to some of her fondest childhood memories. He thinks that she just needs a friend and someone who understands her. Booth tells me that once the case is over, once she has answers as to who killed her boyfriend then she'll go back to her life in LA and things can go back to normal."

"Usually Booth is right about these things. In Talia's case however," Ange began, trying to ease into the conversation so that she could steer it in the direction that she wanted it to go. "I think that he has a bit of trouble distinguishing between the girl that he once knew and the woman she is now. He thinks that she's this sweet and innocent heartbroken little girl who needs comfort and protection. Maybe he thinks that you misunderstand her actions and that you're jealous over nothing."

"Is that what you think?" Brennan asked Cam and Angela, confusion clouding her ice blue eyes.

"Nah, she's after your man." Cam said bluntly.

"Booth is not my man," Brennan argued weakly. "I don't hold any sort of ownership over him or-"

"Time for pretending is over sweetie," Ange cut in, shaking her head. "Booth is as much yours as you are his, and that's a good thing. The both of you belong together and Talia doesn't seem to care about that. All she sees is a gorgeous chunk of man meat that she wants to bite into and she's using their past together as a weapon of seduction. She's playing the part of poor little sad girl perfectly but it's all just a rouse to get to Booth, and the big lug is just too nice of a guy to see it."

"You're going to have to fight for him Brennan." Agreed Cam.

"Are you suggesting that she and I get involved in an physical altercation over Booth?" asked Brennan, a feral gleam appearing in her eyes. "Because I'm willing to do it. I have black belts in several martial arts disciplines. I'll kick her ass."

"Okay, by fight for Booth Cam didn't mean that actual punches have to be thrown," replied Ange, trying to hide her amusement. She also tried to suppress the part of her that wanted to yell for Brennan to track the bitch down and dance on her carcass. "Unless she throws the first punch. Then go ahead and give her the flying monkey, or the scratching cat or whatever kung fu move will take her down. Hey, Cam and I will even volunteer to hold her down for you."

"Getting off track Ange." muttered Cam under her breath.

"Right," Ange murmured. "Anyway, what have you been doing to show to her that you and Booth are in a committed romantic relationship?"

"I don't understand what that means." answered Brennan.

"Most women understand that a man is in a committed relationship when he and his romantic partner regularly engage in public displays of affection," explained Cam. "The more intimate the touches, the more intimate the relationship."

"So, should I grab his penis in front of Talia?" suggested Brennan. Both Cam and Angela laughed heartily until they saw that she was serious. "We do engage in sexual activity so wouldn't that demonstrate to her the level of intimacy that we've reached?"

"I can assure you that if you grab Booth's penis, it will backfire on you." replied Cam.

"How would it-" started Brennan, confusion on her face.

"What Cam means is that Booth wouldn't appreciate the gesture," Ange clarified. In her mind she visualized the absolute mortification on Booth's face as Brennan reached over and grabbed his package like she was grabbing a banana. "You know how prude Booth can be. He'd be embarrassed and he'd consider it a vulgar act rather than a public display of affection."

"I think that you may be correct," confirmed Brennan. "So, what do I do? How do I 'fight for Booth'?"

"Honey, it's a good thing you have the two of us to help you." grinned Angela wickedly.

Meanwhile...

"Hey Hodgins," Wendell called out as he strode towards the forensic platform, his eyes on the file in his hand. "Have you seen-"

"Shush!" Hodgins hushed him, pulling Wendell to his side. "Dr. B is getting lessons on PDA from Ange and Cam."

"So?" shrugged Wendell. "We knew that was going to happen."

"Yeah," agreed Hodgins. "But who knew that it would be so entertaining?"

Hodgins steered Wendell so that he was looking into the glass that made up one of the walls of Brennan's office. What they saw had them glued to the action inside. They watched as Cam and Angela demonstrated the proper ways of letting another woman know that you've claimed a man as yours. Angela made Cam sit on the arm of Brennan's couch, and then proceeded to slink an arm around Cam's shoulder and pull her head to Ange's chest. Standing so that both she and Cam were facing Brennan, Ange slid one leg over and between Cam's legs and sat on Cam's thigh. Cam looked over at Ange and laughed while Brennan gesticulated.

"That is so hot." murmured Hodgins. "I remember when she used to do that to me. Her upper thigh used to drive me crazy when she did."

"What do you think Dr. B is saying?" breathed Wendell.

"Dunno," said Hodgins. "Probably details, like when would be a good time to try this particular move, or variations that she could try..."

"We...should get to work," muttered Wendell, frozen in his spot as Angela got up from sitting on Cam's lap.

"Yeah...right behind ya buddy..." mumbled Hodgins.

Cam directed Angela into one of the chairs in front of Brennan's desk. Cam then wrapped her arms around Angela so that her breasts pressed up against Ange's back while Cam's chin rested on her shoulder. Brennan nodded and went around her desk, motioning for Cam and Ange to stand up. She steered Ange to the center of the room where Brennan stood with her back to Angela. Brennan left a small amount of space between them when she leaned against Angela, her back to Ange's chest, her butt against-

Suddenly the trio in Brennan's office became aware of the audience who's rapt attention they had garnered. Hodgins and Wendell, embarrassed that they had been caught peeping tried to get off of the platform as quickly as they could. Unfortunately for them, their exit wasn't as smooth as they would have liked it to be. They ran into each other, then blocked each other as they tried to get off the platform when it finally occurred to them to go the opposite way.

Wendell had almost made it to his workstation when, with a sinking feeling in his stomach, that he went to the platform looking for Brennan to ask her a question about his findings. With a groan, he was about to go in search of his boss when he got a text.

_Hope you liked the show. Pack your stuff, you're moving in with Booth. Tonight._


	8. A Date with Fate

**A/N : **Ok, I know it's been awhile since my last update. Hopefully there are still people left reading this. Thanks to 206 for all the help and proofreading and allowing me to vent. And thanks to all of the amazing people who've alerted, favorited, and reviewed this story. You are all the wind beneath my wings...if I had wings...but I don't...unless you count buffalo wings. I've had those but there isn't really a need for wind to accompany them.

Oops, time to get back on track.

I - Anne Nonymous - do solemnly swear that I do not own Bones or it's characters - in whole or in part. That's it.

On with the chapter.

**A Date with Fate**

Wendell looked around Booth's apartment and found himself not surprised at all. It was small, but comfortable-welcoming even. It kinda reminded him of his own apartment. Wendell's side of it anyway. It was functional without being stark, lot of old but well kept furniture. Nice comfy black couch to sleep on. Wendell could see himself crashing here for awhile, though Ange wasn't clear on how long he was supposed to stay. He found a corner beside the couch where he can stick a duffel bag with some of his stuff and not have it stick out or look like he was making a mess. He briefly checked out the rest of the apartment - there was a small bedroom with a bed in the shape of a car. Wendell guessed that must have been Booth's son Parker's room. Across from it was a larger room occupied by a huge king sized bed and a few pieces of furniture. It was kept rather neat, the bed nicely made with crisp hospital style corners on the comforter. Wendell couldn't help but wonder if it was always like that or whether it was the influence of a certain forensic scientist. He wouldn't be surprised at all to find that her place was kept meticulously. Not that he'd ever expect to see it.

He wandered back into the living room where he made himself comfortable. There was a vintage poster on one wall, one of those old style cabinet like bars where there was where there was one or two bottles of Scotch - the good stuff in it. Not that he'd partake of course. He was there to help Brennan and Booth, even though they didn't know that they needed help, or that they would ever know that he helped them. God, he hoped that they would never find out. On one hand, they could be very unhappy about the assistance - and as he once told Angela, those two aren't the kind of people that you piss off unless you have a death wish. On the other hand, he supposed that it was possible that they'd be thankful that their friends cared enough about them to do whatever it took for them to be happy.

It was really nice to see two people who are obviously meant to be together _finally_ get together. And Wendell had to admit that he liked the fact that he at least had a small hand in it. He had gotten close to the people that he worked with and despite the initial awkwardness that he encountered his first week at the Jeffersonian, he had started to feel like he was becoming part of the family. He liked that feeling.

He had come from a close knit, working class neighborhood where everyone knew each other. There were no secrets on the block, and everyone was an honorary cousin, aunt or uncle. From a young age, everyone told him that he was too smart to stay there. They all said that he was meant for bigger and better things than hanging out in front of Classen's convenience or being the bag boy at the Food Mart. Rather than being ostracized for it, he was considered the golden boy - the one who would get out and do his neighborhood proud. When he was accepted into college, without flinching they all chipped in to help him pay for it. Old Mr. Classen said that it was a solid investment. Wendell swore that he would do everything in his power to pay them all back, and make them proud of him. Then came the news that he got into the program of his dreams - the prestigious Biological Anthropology/Osteology doctoral program with a concurrent internship with the Forensics department at the Jeffersonian.

When he heard that he was accepted, it was a mixed blessing. He worked his butt off to get into the program. His mother said that all he needed to do was get in, that they'd worry about the money later. So he worked. He didn't party like his other friends, and they teased him for not being able to go anywhere without a book in his hand. But he did it. He got in. Just when he thought life would be cruel enough to bring him within inches of his dream only to rip it away from him - he gets news of a miracle. _The_ miracle actually. He received a scholarship that opened a door to him that he thought he'd never be able to walk through.

Now, here he was - working with the best of the best there is in their respective fields. Wendell had dreamed of this, hoped for this, prayed for this, and it turned out even better than he ever thought it could. He found what he thought he left behind in his old neighborhood - family. These people - Cam, Hodgins, Angela, Sweets, Brennan and Booth were intimidatingly good at what they do. They brought down murderers and found justice for people whose lives were ripped from them and for the family that were left behind. They were all consummate professionals, and they worked ridiculously hard and insanely long hours. At first, Wendell thought that there'd be no way that he'd be able to stay in the program, no way that he would be able to keep up with them, let alone keep up with the drama that they somehow got involved in.

Gradually though, he began to get to really know them, to know why they were so good at what they did, why they made such a great team. They were a family -they knew each other's strengths each other's weaknesses, how to push each other and when to get them to pull back. They believed in each other, and were there for each other. There was plenty of camaraderie, teasing and joking around, but that didn't take way from the fact that they were consummate professionals. They understood that what they did was important - that their 'family' sought justice for other families. Aside from the deep well of trust and love that they had for each other, it was the tie that bound them together. That these incredible, brilliant, amazing, funny, caring people now considered him part of their family was just another reason why he considered himself so blessed. His mother and him called the scholarship that he received a miracle. That was nothing compared to meeting and becoming a part of his extraordinary group of people.

That was the real reason that he found himself in Booth's apartment that evening. Even though he was feeling really nervous about Booth's reaction to finding Wendell in his home, at least he knew that he had a good reason for doing what he was doing. And his family had his back.

He was starting to wonder what was taking Brennan and Angela so long when he saw a shadow pass underneath Booth's front door. Trepidation flooded his senses and he grabbed the object nearest to him - a copy of Brennan's latest book - and made his way to the door. Just as he was about to grab the doorknob, the door burst open and he found himself staring down a barrel of a gun.

"Jesus Wendell!" Booth cursed, putting away his sidearm and breathing heavily. "I could have killed you! What the hell are you doing here?"

"You said that I could crash on your couch, remember?" replied Wendell sheepishly, putting the book aside as he grabbed his chest in an effort to stop his heart from jumping out and running away.

"How did you get in here?" asked Booth, and for the first time Wendell noticed that Talia was behind him. Ange was right. Talia did get Booth assigned to her as her personal body guard. And as Angela predicted, she would convince Booth to take her to his place in order to try and seduce him. Wendell didn't like this woman at all.

"Dr. Brennan let me in," he shrugged. "I told her that I was going to be staying at your place, and I told her that I forgot to ask you for a spare key. She said that she had one and since you two haven't settled out where you were going to stay tonight, she was just going to call you and tell you that she'd be staying here with us, that way we could all share a ride into the Jeffersonian tomorrow."

"I didn't get that message." growled Booth.

"She tried to call you several times," Wendell shrugged. "Figured that you must have had your phone off."

Wendell caught the slight look that Booth gave Talia the evil Alien Queen. Angela anticipated that while Booth was 'escorting' Talia to her various meetings, she would have requested that he turn off his phone under the guise that it would be disruptive. In reality, Talia believed that if Brennan tried repeatedly to reach Booth but didn't, she'd become frustrated and would sulk off at her place and leave Talia some time alone with Booth. Too bad she didn't count on family to mess up her plans.

"Where is Dr. Brennan?" asked an irritated Talia.

"She went to go get some take out from Wong Foos," answered Wendell, trying not to grin at how annoyed Talia looked. "She figured that everyone would be hungry."

"Well, isn't that nice?" Talia smiled, although Wendell didn't miss the hint of sarcasm in her voice. "You should call her and tell her not to get anything for me though Seeley. I'm not really a fan of Chinese Food."

"Wong Foo's isn't just Chinese food!" cried Booth and Wendell, sounding insulted.

"Sid's a genius," exclaimed Wendell, his mouth watering in anticipation of what culinary delights Sid had prepared for him. "He can cook literally anything you could possibly come up with. And he always knows what you want, even if you don't know."

"And how is he supposed to know what I want if he hasn't even met me yet?" Talia pointed out haughtily.

"Don't doubt Sid," replied Booth. "I have no idea how he knows, he just knows. You know? Just trust me, when Bones comes back, there'll be a carton of food in there for you that you'll love."

"Well, I guess that I'll just have to trust you then." Talia said, beaming a huge smile and looking up at Booth doe eyed. He flashed a brief smile at her, and went to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Are you a good friend of Booth's Walter?" Talia asked, a fake smile plastered across her face.

"Name's Wendell," Wendell replied. "And yeah, Booth and I are good friends. We're part of a team - a family really."

"And you couldn't stay with any other _family?_" Talia continued, seeing through their plans. Or so she thought.

"None had a couch available." Wendell shrugged, grinding his teeth together.

"Right," she nodded perceptively. "Angela sent you to stop me from getting together with Seeley? And here I thought she was a player. I was wrong because if she was she wouldn't have sent a socially awkward scientist and a boy to get in my way."

"She didn't." Wendell grinned before the sound of keys in the door caught his attention.

"Food's here!" he called out to Booth as he went to the door to open it. "Come on in!"

Seeing the look of shock on Talia's face as one by one the entire squint squad made their way through the door, he couldn't help but whisper in her ear "Never mess with family."


	9. The Intervention of Fate Pt 1

**A/N: **Hey y'all! I wanted to start off by saying how amazed I was by all of the reviews I received. I wanted to do a bit that was Wendell-centric, especially after what happened with him in "The Tough Man in the Tender Chicken". I just have a bad feeling that his character might end up being skewered, though I hope that it's just my paranoia. Wow, a hopeful person with paranoid tendencies - that's not weird at all.

Anyways, my gratitude goes out to all of those wonderful people who've reviewed, favorited and alerted this story. You all are what keep me writing. Special thanks go out to 206 for putting up with all of my questions and proofreading for me. You deserve the title of Mayor of Broothville.

My status as non owner of Bones or any of it's characters still apply. As far as I know, I do not own the show Bones or any of it's characters. Do I dream of owning Bones? Yep. Do I pretend that I had control over what happens on the show? Definitely. Do I often picture Booth naked and committing indecent acts of passion? Who doesn't.

Should I get on with the chapter? Right. Well, hope you like...

**The Intervention of Fate (Pt. 1)**

Booth came out of his kitchen, mouth agape as he watched his friends entered uninvited through his door.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked as they all filed in, bringing with them bags of food and various beverages.

"Sorry, I sort of invited them," replied Brennan sheepishly as she carried in a rather large bag of take out from Wong Foo's. "We were all still discussing the case when that little alarm of yours went off. You know, the one that you set and you insist that when it goes off I must leave the office? Well, usually I'd ignore it unless you were there to insist that it was time to go home. However, I was tired, and a little hungry. We all started to talk about food, that discussion led to talking about Sid and Wong Foo's. Since we hadn't had anything to eat since lunch, I thought that they could all come home with me and we could continue to talk about the case for a little while as we ate."

Angela grinned as she noted how many times Brennan referred to Booth's place as home. From the look on Booth's face he seemed to notice it as well.

She deposited the bag on Booth's kitchen counter before turning to Booth, wrapping her arms around his waist and gave him a breath stealing, toe curling, hotter than the surface of the sun kiss. It was so passionate that it made even Angela blush. She even managed to slink her hand down to his well toned ass, giving it a slight squeeze before breaking their kiss.

"I hope you don't mind." Brennan said, giving him a shy smile. Angela had a feeling that when Brennan kissed him the way that she just did, he'd forgive her if she had put nair in his conditioner or duct tape across his butt. And he'd probably agree to anything as long as he could have that kiss. Angela put this new information in her memory banks for future reference. Never know when it might come in handy.

"Course I don't mind. Just give me a bit of warning next time Bones." he smiled back, gently kissing her on the tip of her nose before touching his forehead to hers.

"I could have had a sexy surprise waiting for you." Angela was close enough to hear Booth whisper to Brennan.

"I would have made everyone leave." Brennan whispered back.

For a moment, the two of them were lost together, forgetting that they weren't alone, forgetting that the world consisted of more than just the two of them. The rest of the gang was used to it by now, but Talia definitely wasn't.

"Wow Dr. Brennan, that is quite a lot of food," commented Talia, practically yelling to get their attention. Angela thought that if Talia wasn't so determinately obtuse she would have noticed how reluctant Brennan and Booth were to focus on anything but each other.

"I hope that you didn't get anything for me. I was just telling Seeley that I'm not really a fan of Chinese Food." Talia said, although she did edge towards the bags Brennan brought in.

"Wong Foo's isn't just Chinese Food!" they all exclaimed.

"We tried to tell her that." Wendell piped in, giving Talia a quick but very self satisfied look.

"This one is for you." said Brennan, handing her one of the cartons from the take out bag.

"What is it?" asked Talia, sniffing the carton before opening it. "And why does it say AQ on the top?"

Neither Talia, nor Brennan noticed the quick looks that members of the JustUs league exchanged. No one recalled telling Sid about Talia. The man was geniunely spooky sometimes.

"I don't know. I didn't tell Sid how many people were coming. When I arrived at Wong Foo's he had my order ready. He told me that he wrote our names on our cartons so we know which is which. He did however give me specific instructions for your order. Sid prepared a seafood linguini for you," Brennan informed her. "He told me to tell you not to worry – that the pasta was actually spaghetti squash so there's very few carbs."

"How did..." Talia mused aloud as she accepted the carton from Brennan.

"Told you, Sid just knows." Booth smiled. His smile grew as Brennan went back over to him and stood leaning against him, pressing her butt against his crotch.

"What're you doing Bones?" he whispered breathily into her ear.

"Would you rather I stand beside Hodgins?" she whispered back, edging away from him.

"Don't you dare." he growled, grabbing her by the hips and holding her close.

With knowing grins the rest of the gang doled out the rest of the food. Angela gave Booth and Brennan their food, and nearly squealed as they refused to separate. She smiled so much that it hurt as she watched them feed each other. It was almost nauseatingly sweet, but she couldn't be happier for her best friend.

"Hey guys, there's one carton left." noted Wendell.

"Who's is it?" asked Angela as if she didn't already know, leaning over Wendell's shoulder to read the name.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Booth told Brennan to stay where she was while he answered it.

"Hey there son!" Max greeted him with a huge smile and brandishing another bag from Wong Foo's.

"Max! What're you doing here?" asked Booth jovially, greeting Max with a slap on the arm.

"Apparently finding out that I wasn't invited to the party." Max teased.

"Neither was I," Booth replied. "Bones just decided that everyone should come home with her and have dinner with us."

"Home?" asked Max, his eyebrows raised.

Booth answered with a shrug and an amazed grin and led Max to the kitchen.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Brennan exclaimed, surprise evident in her voice.

"Well, it occurred to me that I may have upset you by telling your friends about your childhood," admitted Max. "I shouldn't have done that without your permission, I know how you are about your privacy. I wanted to make it up to you with something from Wong Foo's - since I know you like the food there, but when I went over to your place, no one was home. I remembered that when I left the Jeffersonian your car wasn't in the lot so I figured that I'd try to see if you were here. And lucky me I happened upon a party."

"This isn't a party dad," Brennan protested. "We were just discussing our findings in the case when we all noticed that we were hungry and I decided that we could all eat and discuss the case in a more relaxed atmosphere if everyone came home with me. And we could bring Booth some food as well."

"That was really sweet of you honey." beamed Max.

"You didn't have to bring food Max," said Booth resuming his place beside Brennan, and handing Max the carton that Sid had written his name on. "We've got plenty here."

"Oh," mused Max. "That was why Sid sent me off with nothing but desserts."

"Desserts?" the men all chimed, their ears perking up.

"Yeah," Nodded Max, handing Sweets the bag. "There's flan, coffee cake, caramel creme cheesecake...."

Upon seeing the barely concealed disappointment on Booth's face, Max laughed and said "don't worry big guy, there's a huge slice of Sid's special apple pie in there for you as well."

"Thanks Max." he smiled warmly, his arm around Brennan.

Angela noticed that Talia had left the now cramped kitchen, and before Booth ruined the mood between he and Brennan, Ange pointed it out and volunteered to keep her company. She took her carton and nudged Hodgins, who accompanied her to the living room where Talia sulked on the couch by herself.

"Don't try and pretend that you're not liking the food." Angela said, pointing to the mostly empty carton of linguini.

"I'll give you that," conceded Talia. "It's good. And you bringing over the entire team, that was well played."

"What makes you think that Brennan didn't come up with it?" asked Angela.

"Oh please," Talia scoffed, taking another bite of her food. "She doesn't have game. She wouldn't even know where to start."

"Ever think that's one of the reasons that Booth loves Bren?" argued Angela, defending her best friend. "She doesn't play head games, and she's honest to a fault. You're right, she wouldn't know how to play the game - but that's one of her best qualities."

"Besides, she has Ange and the rest of us to watch out for her." added Hodgins loyally.

"Like I said, well played," nodded Talia. "Though I should warn you, I don't give up easily. I still have some tricks up my sleeve."

"I can't wait to see what you've got." smirked Angela, laughing condescendingly.

"Oh, you will," she replied smugly. "And when I do, don't say you weren't warned."

They glared at each other for a moment before they all made their way back to the kitchen. When they got there Brennan and Booth were still glued to each other, constantly touching, and always in physical contact. Ange warned Brennan to make sure that she wasn't displaying gestures of affection only when Talia was there to witness it. Booth would pick up on that and he would become upset that she was initiating physical contact for Talia's benefit and because she was jealous. Either Brennan took Angela's advice to heart or else she was really enjoying the constant contact. It really looked like she couldn't stop touching him. Booth on the other hand was smiling so hard that it seemed as though his silly grin was now permanently etched on his handsome face.

"About bloody time!" Angela thought to herself.

With her peripheral vision Angela spotted Talia sulking off once again. This time she sent Jupiter and Oracle to keep Talia company, while she stayed with the Bren, Booth, Cam and Hodgins.

While they chatted, Cam took up one of the chairs in the little breakfast nook in Booth's kitchen while Booth took the other. He still had his arm around Brennan and during the conversation Angela watched as Brennan slipped one leg over Booth's and sat on his thigh, all while arguing whatever point she was making. The look on Booth's face was priceless - at first he appeared pleasantly surprised, and then he seemed to realize that the way that she was positioned on his lap was causing an interesting problem.

Booth was trying desperately not to get hard as Brennan's upper thigh rubbed against his manhood. He tried everything – reciting the names of the 1990 Phillies roster, the 1989 line up of the Philadelphia Flyers, he even tried to do long division in his head. Just when he thought that he had his little soldier under control, she'd move her leg and it would be ready to stand at attention. It was driving him nuts. What made it worse was the hand that she placed strategically on his other thigh. Every time that she moved it, her hand seemed to edge closer and closer to his....

She was talking with the others when she suddenly turned to him. Embarrassed that he wasn't paying as much attention to her as he should have, he gulped and asked her to repeat what she had said.

"I told them that we were doing well, in regards to our personal relationship," said Brennan with a warm smile. "We are, aren't we? I mean, I know that it's been awhile since I've been in an actual long term relationship, but-"

"We're doing great," he grinned warmly at her as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "And you're an amazing girlfriend babe."

"Booth." she said sternly. At least she didn't go into the differences between herself and a famous talking pig.

"Hey, terms of endearment come with the whole relationship package." he reminded her.

"You already have a term of endearment for me." she replied.

"Bones isn't a nickname that would be conducive to engendering romantic activities you know.." he teased.

"It is when you say it." Brennan said softly, laying her head in the crook of his neck. Booth wrapped his arms around her and muttered something about the fact that if she hadn't invited everyone over they could be testing that theory in his bedroom by now.

"Why can't we?" she asked.

"Because we have guests Bones," He chuckled softly. "Can't exactly disappear into the bedroom without anyone noticing."

"So they notice," she shrugged. "There's plenty of food, and they have each other to converse with, not to mention your television and your movie collection to keep them entertained while we-"

"Do paperwork?" suggested Booth, trying to hint to Brennan that it was their new codeword.

"Paperwork?" she muttered, puzzled. "I thought we were going to -"

"Yeah, paperwork," grinned Angela mischievously. "you know his pen, your....geez, you know you've been celibate too long when you can't come up with a way to use paperwork as a euphemism."

"His pen, your stack?" offered Cam.

"What about his pen, your files?" suggested Hodgins.

"Can we go back to using 'talk' as a codeword?" pouted Ange.

"What are you all doing over here?" asked Max, entering the kitchen to grab another beer from Booth's fridge.

"Coming up with euphemisms for Booth and I having sex." Brennan informed him.

"Why did I have to ask? All I wanted was to get a beer...." muttered Max, leaving without his drink. Cam, Hodgins and Angela had a good laugh at that, Booth was red in the face and could only shake his head while Brennan couldn't understand what the fuss was all about.


	10. The Intervention of Fate Pt 2

**A/N :** I know, I'm a bad, bad author. I should be spanked but those who know me are aware that would be more of a reward than a deterrent. I have few excuses other than a serious case of writer's block, coupled with some real life crap that chased off my inspiration. I found it in a corner, curled up in a fetal position sucking its thumb. Luckily I nursed it back to health with some songs that should be on a Bones soundtrack (if there was ever going to be one) and a few favorite episodes. Now it's back and striking me repeatedly. In hindsight, I should have left it traumatized in the corner.

Anyway, thanks as always to 206 for all the help, proofreading and late night PMs. Thanks and much love goes out to all of those who've reviewed, favorited and alerted this story. Especially those who've been with me from the beginning - you know who you are and I love you. You are da bestest! For you guys, I'll try and be a better writer because that's what you deserve. You bring out the best in me and make me want to be a better writer. Wait, did see that speech on a show? Doesn't mean that I don't mean it though.

Yeah, ok, again I DO NOT OWN BONES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. If I did, Brennan and Booth would be doing naughty things to each other by now. Very naughty things *laughs evilly*. I'm not going to heaven, am I?

**The Intervention of Fate (Pt. 2)**

Angela watched from the corner of her eye as Brennan and Booth looked like they really needed to get a room. They weren't making out openly, but they were just short of that. His hands seemed to be edging their way under her shirt and he was barely paying attention to the conversation swirling around him. Brennan was fully on his lap, her hands seemed to be wandering of their own accord up and down his muscular thigh and dangerously close to his belt buckle. If not for Talia, Ange would have dragged everyone out of there herself. Actually, she wouldn't have minded dragging out Talia too, by the hair, unconscious from a blow to the head...

As much as the thought of that brought a smile to Angela's face, she decided to turn her attentions back to her friends and show a particular two some well deserved mercy.

"Hey Bren, could I talk to you for a second?" asked Angela, pulling Brennan off of Booth. To say that they didn't want to be separated was a huge and very satisfying understatement for Angela. It was like trying to disentangle two octopi from each other.

"What is it Ange?" asked an irritated Brennan as Angela dragged her to the bathroom.

"Go to the bedroom," whispered Angela. "I'll figure out a way to get Booth in there and you two can work off some of that sexual energy that's building up between you two. I swear, your horniness is getting contagious. Everyone else in the kitchen is getting hot and bothered."

"You and Cam are the ones who encouraged me to initiate the physical demonstrations of affection," Brennan pointed out. "You said that these physical gestures should be sexualized in order to illustrate the level of intimacy that Booth and I have achieved in our personal relationship."

"And you've done an excellent job sweetie." smiled Angela.

"Do you think that I've dissuaded Talia from pursuing Booth in a sexual capacity?" asked Brennan tentatively.

"Honey, if she doesn't see that you and Booth are together in every way then she has a screw loose." Angela reassured her, even though she was fairly sure that Talia wasn't going to give up that easily. And that she did in fact have a screw loose.

She shoved towards the bedroom door, then pulled Max aside and told him that no one is to go into the bedroom except for Booth.

"Why, what's going on?" asked Max.

"Brennan and Booth have some _paperwork_ to do." smirked Ange.

"I shouldn't have asked." muttered Max. "Don't worry, I'm on it. I just need to go to my happy place, where my daughter's too young to know what sex is."

"Sure, and her calling out Booth's name is just because she can't find one of the files," teased Ange. "Sorry, I'm sorry. They'll just be in the bedroom writing up reports. Nothing more illicit than that."

"Whatever," Max murmured. "You owe me one Ange."

"C'mon Max, it's for family." she reminded him as she made her way back to the kitchen.

She went back to the kitchen and told Booth that Brennan was starting to get a headache and was looking for the aspirin. She was having trouble finding it and needed his help. He looked puzzled for a second, knowing that she should know where something as simple as where he kept medication. Ange gave him a look, _the_ look actually that told him to get his butt in gear. He left the kitchen and headed to the bedroom, giving Ange a wink as he passed by her.

So that everyone was occupied and in one place, she suggested that they all watch a movie. Of course Talia tried to get them to wait until Bren and Booth were there with them, Ange just said that they wouldn't mind and slipped in a disc in the DVD player. She had everybody crowd onto the couch, with Talia squarely in the middle, Hodgins and Wendell sitting at her feet making it even more difficult for her to sneak away to interrupt Bren and Booth.

They were watching an old classic "A Breakfast at Tiffany's" when fifteen minutes into the movie Brennan and Booth showed up with big fat smiles on their faces. Since there was no room anywhere near the couch, Booth sat on a nearby easy chair and Brennan curled up in his lap. The easy way that they moved and the smoothness in which they arranged themselves on that small easy chair showed more than the over the top PDA how close they had become as a couple. The quiet contentment they shared when they were together, the ease of the physical contact, the way they gravitated towards each other spoke more of their love than anything else.

It was nice to see them interact as a couple, and their PDA went from decidedly sexual and over the top, simmering down to a comfortable but deeply affectionate exchange now that some of their pent up sexual tension had been worked off. Brennan and Booth have been together for a few months now, and unfortunately Angela hadn't spent much time with them as a couple, mainly because she didn't want to hang around with them as the celibate fifth wheel. Hanging out as a family was turning out to be a good idea though, even though it started out as a way to thwart Talia's plans for Booth. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, especially Brennan and Booth. Angela made a note to have more family get togethers.

After a while, Brennan got up from the comfort of Booth's lap. As she did this, Ange watched as Booth stopped her and got up from the chair himself.

"Booth, I am capable of getting my own glass of water." Brennan whispered.

"I know," Booth whispered back, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "But I was going to get the rest of that apple pie. And I know that this is your favorite part.

Angela actually had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from squealing. She swore to herself that once Brennan and Booth were fully established -and by that she meant that they were living together, and at least had a kid on the way and were contemplating marriage - she would expend some of her energy to find something resembling what Brennan and Booth had.

But first things first, she saw that Talia was trying to wiggle out from her place on the couch, so she sent Max to have his chat with Booth.

"So son," Max started as he entered the kitchen, reaching into Booth's fridge for the rest of the caramel creme cheesecake. "You seem more relaxed than you were before you and Tempe went to go get her aspirin. I take it that you're both feeling better?"

Max chuckled as he saw Booth turn an unprecedented shade of red.

"I don't want to know what happened in there," said Max with a smile. "I don't need to know what happened. I don't want to know what happened. All I need to know is that my daughter is happy. And she certainly is with you."

"Goes both ways Max." smiled Booth as he prepared a glass of water for Brennan.

"She's one of a kind, isn't she?" Max beamed. With a dreamy look on his face, Booth nodded in agreement.

"Just make sure that you keep that in mind when other women come sniffing around," warned Max. "Tempe isn't the kind of woman who decks herself out in designer outfits - even though she could afford them. She doesn't dumb herself down to boost her man up or make herself appear weak and helpless so that men could feel manly around her. She's willful and self reliant, and I'm sure that being in a relationship with her can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but you have to remember that you did wait for 5 years to be with her. It's worth it, isn't it?"

"More than worth it Max," declared Booth. "Our road to romance wasn't the smoothest, but I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat as long as she's with me in the end."

"Even if you could have someone like Talia instead?" asked Max.

"What?" sputtered Booth. "There's nothing going on between me and Talia, Max. She's just an old friend. She was there for me when I was a kid and there was no one else that Jared and I could turn to. She helped me get through some bad times."

"I get it," nodded Max. "You two had something special once upon a time. You just have to judge whether or not what you two had those many years ago is worth jeopardizing what you and Tempe have now."

"Max-" Booth started.

"No Booth, I'm not seeing things that aren't there," Max cut in, knowing what Booth was going to say. "Take it from a former con man, that woman is working you. She's trying to drive a wedge between you and Tempe. Don't let her."

"I wouldn't," protested Booth. "I'd never let anyone come between me and Bones."

"I know that you wouldn't mean to," agreed Max. "But already Talia has you spending most of the day with her when Tempe is used to you working the cases and spending the day together. Talia could afford the biggest and best hotel suites in the DC area and she's shacking up here with you."

"And Wendell, and Bones." Booth reminded him.

"Did she know that before she asked to stay with you here?" Max pointed out.

"She's just scared Max. She was just sent her boyfriend's remains. It shook her up." Booth replied uncomfortably.

"And she's been looking to you for comfort?" asked Max suspiciously. "She grew up with you in South Philly, do you remember her being this delicate? She grew up, grew out of there and became the premiere name in the beauty and cosmetics industry, and she supposedly did it mainly on her own. You don't do that by being a fragile flower. She's playing on your protective instincts, knowing that Temperance wouldn't know what to do to fight for you."

"What do you want me to do Max?" sighed Booth.

"I just want to make sure that if it comes to trying to decide between Temperance and Talia, no matter how insignificant the question seems to be, always choose Tempe," Max replied. "Because she loves you and would always choose you - no matter what."

"And I love her Max," smiled Booth. "There's no contest. No matter the question, I'm always going to chose Temperance."

"Good man," grinned Max, clapping Booth on the shoulder. "You'd better get back in there. Tempe's waiting for her water."

"Yeah, and pretty soon she's going to make her way here and tell me that she could have gotten the water for herself and her thirst would have been quenched by now." Booth half joked, leaving the kitchen.

Ange watched as Brennan accepted the glass of water from Booth with a question in her eyes, having noticed that Max followed Booth into the kitchen and now returned to his place on the couch. Booth shrugged, smiling at her as she got up and he sat on their chair again, and she resumed her place on Booth's lap, her arm around his shoulder and his around her waist.

Suddenly, Talia managed to get up from her place on the couch and announced that she had to go to sleep because she had to get up early in the morning.

"Goodnight." they all replied at the same time, their eyes still glued to the screen.

Talia merely stood beside Brennan and Booth's chair, clearing her throat loudly until Booth relented.

"Okay people," he sighed, reluctantly getting up from the chair but somehow managing to keep his arm around Brennan. "It's getting late and we all have an early morning tomorrow. As fun as tonight has been, you all should go home and get some sleep. We'll do this again some other time."

They all hesitantly got up from their seats, Wendell and Hodgins stretching from sitting on the floor.

"It was very nice meeting all of you," Talia smiled saccharinely. Upon seeing Brennan yawning, she felt compelled to add "drive safely Dr. Brennan. Maybe you should have a coffee before you go."

"She's not going anywhere," replied Booth casually. "Except to our room. I think that we have some more paperwork to do."

"That's true," nodded Brennan woodenly. "There never seems to be an end to the paperwork."

"You're not complaining are you?" teased Booth.

"Absolutely not," smiled Brennan. "I find paperwork rather satisfying."

"Oy," muttered Max. "I'm leaving before I hear something else that I really don't want to hear."

"Goodnight dad." laughed Brennan, allowing Max to give her a hug before leaving.

"Night Max." nodded Booth.

After all of the 'good night's' had been exchanged, Wendell volunteered to lock up. As everyone was filing out the door, Brennan and Booth prepared an air bed for Talia and placed it in Parker's room before heading off to bed. Just before Ange left, she gave Wendell a hug and warned him that he had a long night ahead.

"Don't worry, I sleep light." he reassured her. And surely enough, Talia tried to come up with very boring and predictable excuses to knock on the couple's bedroom door.

When Wendell, tired and slightly cranky reported the night's events to Lady Fate, part of her thought that these attempts were quite weak. She wanted to believe that the Alien Queen was all talk and about to exhaust all of her efforts, finally give up and go back to her home planet.

The other part of her knew that the Alien Queen wasn't done by a long shot.


	11. Fate's Secret Weapon

**A/N: **This mini chap is for all of those who've supported this series from the very beginning, and for those who've reviewed and PMed me saying that they've used my little story as a much needed break from exams. Hope that you like it.

Oh, right. I do not own Bones or any of its characters. I do own Talia, and for a small fee I do rent her out for stress release therapy, along with a complementary bat with each rental.

**Fate's Secret Weapon**

The next day, Angela was in her office working on the scenarios in which Preston Gray - Talia's now deceased boyfriend - would have been killed. According to the vertebral damage that Wendell found, the poor guy was ambushed. Preston was shot in the back of the neck at a distance of less than ten feet. He was then probably deboned, boiled then stuffed somewhere until he was sent to his girlfriend. If it were anyone other than the man stealing Talia, Angela would have felt sorry for her and would have tried to imagine how she must feel. In Talia's case, Angela wouldn't be surprised if the Alien Queen's brain was reptilian in structure, and not advanced enough to support emotions.

Angela found herself feeling slightly disturbed at the half assed attempts that Talia had made to interfere with Brennan and Booth so far. They were rather juvenile, which surprised Angela since she had seen Talia as a credible threat to Brennan and Booth's relationship. Not that Talia made a better match with Booth - far from it. She just thought that there would be a more comprehensive plan to seduce Booth rather than just getting his boss to assign Booth to protect Talia, and getting him to let her stay over at his place. She had to have known that it was a possibility that Brennan would stay over - even though it was satisfying to see the look on her face when one by one they walked through the door. After that, all Ange had to do was make sure that Talia wasn't alone with Booth, and with Brennan all over him, Ange had nothing to worry about. It was almost as if Talia wanted Angela to think that she couldn't come up with anything better.

Like she wanted to be underestimated. Like she wanted Ange's guard down.

Ange managed to finish inputting all of the various parameters so that everyone could view the results on the Angelator. From the simulations, she'd be able to demonstrate the angle at which the victim was shot, not to mention the height of the shooter, and what had transpired at the time of death. There were still many questions about this case that still remained unanswered, and that was starting to really bug Angela. She wanted them to solve this case now, to give Talia less of an excuse to stick around than she already had. It wasn't as if she was even pretending that she wanted to know what happened to Preston. As a matter of fact, she seemed more interested in interfering with Brennan and Booth than she was in finding out who killed a man that she supposedly loved. And if in fact she was ever capable of such an emotion, then Angela would now have to consider crocodiles as cute and cuddly.

The more Ange thought about it, the more she realized that there was something very off about this woman. She was supposedly clueless as to who would want to hurt Mr. Gray - usually the girlfriend is the first one to point fingers. She played up the grieving girlfriend bit for Booth, yet for someone hanging around the investigators so much she had no insight and was no help at all. She didn't press them for answers, or insist that she be updated on every aspect of the case. Instead she would say something as inane as 'I have faith that Booth will find out who did this to Preston'. Her answers to the questions that Booth and Brennan asked seemed scripted. She was hiding something, Ange knew it though she knew without a doubt that they would figure it all out.

Meanwhile, it was up to Ange to figure out what Talia's next move was when it came to trying to break up Brennan and Booth.

Talia was a woman of sophistication and intelligence - Angela had to give her that. So why were her attempts at getting between Brennan and Booth limited to pouting, interrupting them, and other transparent maneuvers? She was smug both times that Angela confronted Talia on her plans for Booth, so why would she think that juvenile tactics would be enough? She wanted Ange to underestimate her. She wanted Ange to think that was all she was capable of, which means that she was gearing up for something big. Something she thought would catch everyone unawares.

Ange began to try and get into Talia's head. If she were Talia and wanted Booth, and she had to not only fight Brennan for Booth but a whole team of people loyal to the couple, what would she do? What would she come up with if she had Talia's money and resources?

She was startled when the answer finally came to her. If she was correct about Talia's next move, it would have been absolutely brilliant. It would have been epic. Most of all, it was probably the one move that would have the best chance of tearing the couple apart.

With a sigh, Angela knew what she had to do. She had to access the secret weapon and make sure that it was prepared. It wasn't a move that she was willing to make lightly, partly because it was such a low, despicable move. Effective but despicable. The other part was due to the fact that, if she wasn't careful it could very well backfire on her. It was something that Booth would have trouble forgiving her for if he ever found out. Hell, Brennan would be pretty upset at her too. The problem is, the secret weapon was her best chance at countering whatever plans that Talia came up with. She had no other choice. She had a feeling that tonight Talia was going to bring out the big guns, which meant that Angela had to have the tank prepped and ready to roll.

She left the medico-legal lab and headed for the wing of the Jeffersonian that housed the after school science program that Max worked at, hoping that the risk she was about to take would pay off.


	12. Fate's Prophesy Realized

**A/N : **I was planning to post this yesterday, which was actually a few hours ago for me, but unfortunately I got distracted and here I am finishing this monster of a chapter at 4 in the morning. I should be asleep, and would be if not for the amazing people who have been a writer's dream come true when it comes to reviewing and the constant ego boosting feedback.

Again 206, you've got my gratitude and a Booth hug. To bookwormlady - you wanted to see more fight from AQ, you got it. To RoMaNTICThoughts - thanks for the suggestion, sorry it took me awhile to use it. To tansypool - you might want to get the pinking sheers out or something vicious looking. To mustanggirlz07 - your first rental is free since you've been with the series since the beginning and you asked so nicely. And for the rest of you wicked awesome people who have been with me since Honesty, and you know who you are, I truly love you all.

Unless things have changed without my knowledge I still don't own Bones or any of it's characters. If things have changed and I didn't know about it, wow that would suck.

**Fate's Prophesy Realized**

"Angela!" beamed Max. "What are you doing in my neck of the woods?"

"I'm here on league business." she nodded, sounding very professional.

"Oh, did you have something you needed me to do Lady Fate?" asked Max, his smile slipping when he realized what she was really there for. "Ange, are you sure about this? I mean, I thought we pretty much neutralized Talia last night. And I think that I managed to get through to Booth about Talia, so maybe we don't-"

"Max, you know that I wouldn't do this unless it was absolutely necessary," Ange reassured him. "And believe me, it is. I hate the idea as much as you do, but Talia isn't done yet. She's a gorgeous woman who's made a name and a fortune for herself in a cutthroat industry. She's probably used to being underestimated and discounted because most people don't think a beautiful woman can also be intelligent. In fact, I'm betting that's what she was counting on us to do from the beginning - just dismiss her. She's going to do something, something big and we need to fight fire with with a blazing inferno."

"Don't you think that what you're doing might be overkill?" Max pointed out. "If Booth and Tempe find out about this...."

"I know Max," she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air and letting them fall with a smack against her legs. "I know how this would look to them, but I just don't want them to get caught without ammo when Talia starts firing."

"What do you think she'll do?" asked Max, getting a little worried. He's never seen Ange this concerned.

"I know what I'd do," shrugged Ange. "I'd let the enemy think they have the upper hand, that they've practically won. I'd wait until they think that they could stand back and do nothing while I flounder. As they're reclining, leaning back and waiting for me to give up with my tail between my legs I take out the biggest weapon in my arsenal and fire at the poor unsuspecting bastards."

"Wow, you're vicious," noted Max with a chuckle and a shake of his head. "And to think that I used to know some brutal people while I was a criminal. They could've taken lessons from you."

"Hey, when it comes to protecting my family I make sure that I'm prepared." said Angela in a steely voice. "So, where's.....

She got her answer when a familiar face appeared in the doorway.

Later that day, Booth dropped Brennan off at the Jeffersonian so that she could go over the evidence that they had while he accompanied Talia to her meeting. Brennan went straight to work, but didn't seem unduly upset over anything. When Ange pressed her about any of the people they talked to looking like the killer. Brennan of course replied that since they don't know who the killer is, she couldn't possibly know if anyone they spoke to was visually comparable to the murderer.

"What I mean was, is there anyone that stands out as the possible killer?" Ange asked, preparing to lead into the line of questioning she really wanted to get at.

"Booth says his gut is telling him that it's Talia's assistant," Brennan replied, her main focus still on the pictures on her monitor. "Although he checks out. Talia said that she was so busy with the launch of her company's latest project that he never left her side. There were so many late nights that he ended up sleeping in her guest room. There are other staff members who have verified this information. Booth however, still feels that Greg is still the most likely suspect. He says that the assistant - Greg Cherak- is far too intelligent and educated to be satisfied being nothing more than Talia's whipping boy. Although, to be honest a large percentage of people who are involved in sadomasochism tend to be those in white collar careers as well as high ranking occupations."

"He doesn't mean that Talia actually whips Greg," Angela said amusedly. "Whipping boy is a term for a personal assistant. Someone who doesn't get paid a lot but has the responsibility of ensuring that all the tasks his employer assigns to him is done perfectly - whether it's making sure that his boss' chihuahua gets her manicure to being the filter between her and everyone else. He arranges her schedule and determines how her day will go, and he has to know her well enough to know how many meetings in a day she could handle, and who gets a piece of her precious time and how much of it. The personal assistant's are usually called whipping boys because they're so close to their bosses that they're usually the first ones that their employer take their displeasure out on if something goes wrong. Remember Naomi Campbell?"

"Ange, I can't remember the names of everyone that works at the Jeffersonian." replied Brennan. Ange was about to explain the whole raging supermodel incident, but then she'd have to explain about supermodels and why someone would feel the need to throw their cell phone at someone else...and Angela didn't have the patience for that discussion. Angela ushered the conversation in different direction.

"Hey, was Booth mad that we all invaded his home last night?" Angela asked, seeming chagrinned. "In hindsight maybe we should have given him some advance notice. He might have had some sexy romantic plans in mind for you."

"I doubt it," she murmured, focusing on the pictures of the bones in the box. "If he did, he would have waited until the case was over and we didn't have any overnight house guests."

"Good point," murmured Angela, wanting to squeal again at Brennan even obliquely referring to Booth's place as home. "So, you two lovebirds mind if we have movie night at your place again? You can go home with Booth and we'll bring over the food. I can cover you if you two need to duck out to do some quick 'paperwork' again."

"Thanks Ange," Brennan blushed at the thought of her and Booth sneaking off to their bedroom while their friends watched a movie in the living room. "Unfortunately we have plans. Talia has invited Booth and I out to dinner to thank us for all we've done to solve Preston's murder. I informed her that we've not yet solved the case, but she says that she appreciates all that we've done and wants to treat Booth and I for dinner. Also, she has a business dinner and because Booth is assigned to protect her he has to be there so she invited me to join them as well."

So that's how she's doing it, mused Ange.

"She didn't invite the rest of the team?" Ange asked, trying to sound hurt.

"I asked if the rest of the team were invited, but she said no," Brennan paused, as if she were troubled by this fact. "She said that there was no way that she could get a reservation at Sariette for so many people last minute. She claimed that she also felt that she got to know Booth and I better than she knew the rest of the team and didn't feel comfortable inviting the rest of the team to dinner yet. She suggested that a large group dinner with the squint squad as well as Booth and I would be more appropriate once the case is solved. Should I not go Ange? Am I disloyal for going to a dinner to thank everyone for their efforts thus far when not everyone was invited?"

"Not at all Brennan. You should go sweetie," advised Angela. "Booth has to be there because of his job, and as it is - you know that he hates upscale snotty places like this-"

"I tried to bring that to Talia's attention," Brennan cut in. "He hates going to restaurants where the menu is in a different language and he doesn't know what he's ordering."

"What happened when you told Talia this?" Angela asked, slightly curious.

"Booth interrupted me, said that it was fine and that it was rude to decline a dinner reservation," Brennan replied. "He said it was one night and that at least he had me to order for him and keep him company when the business dinner inevitably got boring."

"It's true, he needs you there," nodded Angela. "Call me later and tell me how dinner goes."

When Brennan nodded her agreement, Angela casually asked what time the dinner was.

"I believe our reservation is for eight o'clock." Brennan muttered, staring at her monitor.

With a smile, Angela noted this new information and headed back to her office. She made a few calls, including one to Sariette and another few to the league members to update them on tonight's operation.

A few hours later, Sweets and Angela were situated as comfortably as possible in Hodgins vintage 1968 Silver and Black two toned Chevy Camaro. Before they got into the car, Hodgins had them take off their shoes and constantly harped on about his 'baby'. He even talked to the vehicle with a mixture of reverence and love. Sweets, excited at his first stakeout brought snacks - which Hodgins made him leave behind. There was to be absolutely no consumption of food or drink in his baby - not even gum. He recited his list of rules for being allowed in the car - which Angela recalled from when they were together, although she was told the rules in a far less harsh tone back then.

When they got to the restaurant, he parked across the street and he seemed visibly pained when he positioned his beloved vehicle close enough for them to see with their binoculars, yet in an area dark enough so that people wouldn't really notice two people sitting inside and spying at the restaurant. Before leaving them he went over the rules one more time and handed Angela the receiver for the listening device he was going to plant at Booth and Brennan's table. Shocked, Sweets asked where Hodgins got the bug.

Hodgins simply smiled and said "No, sorry buddy. Tonight you're not FBI, you're JustUs league. Anything for family remember?"

With a sigh, Sweets just shrugged and agreed. They sat back and watched Hodgins enter the restaurant. Twenty minutes later Booth's Sequoia rounded the corner. They watched as Booth hopped out of the drivers side and rushed over to Brennan to help her out of the SUV. Booth handed his keys to the valet and went in to Sariette hand in hand with Brennan.

Inside the restaurant, Jack sat with the CFO and the CEO of the Cantilever group. He had an elbow on the table, his hand propping up his drooping head and his eyes glazing over. He didn't bother to pretend to be interested in whatever the tweedles - his nicknames for the jerks who ran the family business - were saying. He understood, he did have an MBA in his educational history after all. His father insisted, and he acquiesced as if it would make his father suddenly shower him with love and affection. Hodgins father never understood his son's fascination with science, or his resistance at the idea of inheriting the throne and controlling the Hodgins empire. Jack couldn't understand why his father couldn't accept him the way that he was. Jack had spent a great deal of his life either rebelling against his father's expectations, or trying desperately to be worthy of his love. When he tried to confide in his mother about his feelings, the family matriarch would dismissively say that he was being silly. His father loved him and only wanted the best for him.

He wished that he could believe that. When his parents died and left him everything, Jack wanted to believe that it was because his father loved him and wanted to ensure that Jack had the best future possible, especially if he wasn't there to guarantee it. Jack really wanted to believe it, unfortunately he knew better. Jack knew that by willing the controlling shares in the Cantilever Group to him, his father was guilting him into taking the reigns of a family empire even though he knew that his son wasn't the type to thrive in a boardroom. Jack could have and maybe should have sold his shares and lived happily ever after in the lab, but guilt wouldn't allow him to do such a thing. He maintained his position as Chairman of the Board, went to as few meetings as he could get away with and kept his identity as heir to a fortune as far away from who he felt he really was - Dr. Jack Hodgins.

For the longest time, no one at the lab except Zack knew that he was rich - and he liked it that way. He was just the bug and slime guy, and that suited him fine. He was afraid of being teased, being set apart from others, or even worse - receiving special treatment just because of the family name. As it was the people at work showed him the acceptance and respect he sought but was never able to garner from his own parents. When Angela and Booth found out, Jack thought it was the beginning of the end.

That was it - he wasn't going to be the bug and slime guy any more.

He was going to be known as the rich guy, Mr. Moneybags and other such derivative epithets. He was strangely surprised to find that they didn't treat him any differently, and their dysfunctional makeshift family seemed to grow closer. Brennan he was forced to tell while they were trapped underground. She was the one that he was most afraid to tell because of his immense respect and admiration for her. He couldn't take it if she started to treat him differently or if she saw this secret of his as a betrayal of some sort. Instead she simply shrugged this information off as if he told her he didn't like bean sprouts. When he and Brennan were pulled out of that hell hole, he saw himself surrounded by people that embraced him for who he was. These people who were now so much more than just friends were there for him when he needed him, showed him the trust, acceptance, and love he'd never known before. Just as he and Brennan fought to get out from that car, Booth, Cam, Angela and Zack had fought to free them. That moment he realized that he had something he never thought he would have - a real family. Their little family had grown a little over the years, but one thing remained - Hodgins would do anything for them, just as he knew without doubt they would do the same for him.

Which was why he found himself sitting at a table in a pretentiously French not to mention overpriced restaurant with two of his least favorite people. The tweedles - usually had to drag him to meetings. When Angela convinced him to call them for an impromptu business dinner, Jack could hear them sputtering in joy. He hated to be deferred to, and these two could take first prize in an ass kissing contest. Tweedle Dee was still desperately trying to hold on to his job even though he had 3 more years on his contract, and Tweedle Dum was just as desperately attempting to brown nose his way into Tweedle Dee's job.

Jack nodded absently at them, welcoming the waiter's distraction when he noticed Brennan enter the restaurant hand in hand with Booth. The host showed them to their table and they whispered and giggled while they waited for the rest of their party. They didn't have to wait long, because soon enough along came Talia.

Suddenly Jack realized that Angela was totally bang on, and she was right to prepare the secret weapon. He could tell from the looks on Brennan and Booth's faces that they were as taken aback at Talia's date as he was. Jack excused himself from the table, leaving the tweedles to sulk until his return. He made his way over to the table that was half occupied by his friends and plastered his best fake smile across his face.

"Booth, Brennan, Talia, what are you guys doing here?" Hodgins exclaimed.

"We're here for dinner," Talia replied with plenty of tension behind her friendly veneer. "What brings you to Sariette? I wouldn't have predicted that you had a penchant for French Food."

"I don't," Jack shrugged, hiding a smirk at Talia's veiled attempts to see if the rest of the league was there with him. He thumbed at the table that he had just left and said "I'm in a dinner meeting with the Tweedles."

"Ouch," hissed Booth sympathetically. "I know you hate sitting in with the Cantilever Clones. Talia, Hodgins here is the Chairman of the Board of Directors for the Cantilever Group."

"Yeah, I'm one of _those_ Hodgins," Jack replied to the question in Talia's eyes. He then surreptitiously attached the button sized listening device to the back of Brennan's chair. "Actually, the only one of_ those_ Hodgins left. Cantilever is the family business."

"Then why would you be working in a lab?" Talia asked incredulously.

"Because he's a gifted scientist," Brennan replied for him. "His knowledge of particulate matter is invaluable and he is one of the top entomologists in his field..."

"And because he's a part of our team." Booth added.

"Our family." Brennan corrected with a smile.

"That's true." Booth agreed.

"Hey," Hodgins suddenly exclaimed, turning to the surprise guest at the table. "Didn't expect to see you back in DC. When did you get back?"

And when the hell are you leaving, Hodgins wanted to ask but didn't.

"Just got here, for this meeting." he answered.

"So, since you all know each other, no introductions are needed?" Talia asked smugly, watching Brennan and Booth's reactions.

"No, we all know Sully." replied Hodgins, smiling tightly at the man sitting beside Talia.


	13. Fate's Counter Strike

**A/N: **Let me first say that this delay isn't entirely my fault. I had problems saving my story at first, and then for the past couple of days I couldn't even get into my account. To make it up to you, I doubled up on this chapter. If you're going to read this all in one go, you might want to get comfy. Make sure you have some nice snacks - I recommend popcorn - and something to drink. Have somewhere comfortable to sit, perhaps a nice pillow and a blanket would be a good idea.

Thanks again go out to 206, and to tansypool who read over my ideas. Thanks also to RoMaNTiCThoughts for her ideas. I tried to fit them in but couldn't. One may show up in the next chap though. To mendenbar, please call off the furbys. My dog thinks they're cats and he's falling in love. Much love also to all of those who've been with me pretty much since the beginning of my fanfic writing journey. Love you guys.

Instructions: plain font is what's happening in the car. Italics are for what happens in the restaurant.

I so do not own Bones or any of its characters. I have bones in my body, they aren't as entertaining though.

**Fate's Counter Strike**

Sweets found that trying to fit his tall gangly frame into the backseat was going to be a challenge. He was attempting to position himself as comfortably as he could while ensuring that he would still be able to peek out the window at the restaurant. He soon realized that he wasn't as limber as he thought he was.

"Sweets, cut it out!" snapped Angela, crouched in the front side passenger seat. "You keep bouncing around like that and you'll attract attention. People will think that there's someone having sex in this car!"

"Sorry." he muttered, settling down uncomfortably.

"I don't mind if people think that I'm having sex in the car, as long as I actually am having sex." Ange teased. "I remember the first time that Jack and I did it in the back seat of this car..."

She laughed as Sweets practically jumped up from where he was sitting.

"Don't worry, we covered the seats with a sheet," Angela clarified. "You know how he is with food and beverages in the car. He's like that with anything that has the potential to stain his precious upholstery."

"You had to bring the subject of food up." Sweets complained, searching his cargo pants for something to settle his grumbling stomach.

"Out of all that I just said, all you heard was food?" Angela said, giving Sweets a look of disbelief. "Stop squirming! Don't tell me you didn't use the bathroom before we left."

"I'm not a child Angela, I don't have to go potty," muttered Sweets. "I'm hungry and I'm just checking my pockets to see if I managed to stow away something to snack on."

"Why didn't you eat something before?" sighed Angela. "You knew we'd be stuck here for a while."

"Yeah, but this was my first stakeout and it was supposed to be fun. I thought we were going to sit in the car, complain about the coffee we were drinking and snack on junk food while we watch the restaurant." whined Sweets still checking his multitude of pockets.

"You've been watching too many cop movies," commented Angela, figuring out that was why he was wearing a black turtleneck, black cargo pants and a black ski cap. "We're not going to be sitting here all night. If my timing is good, we'll be here for an hour at the most."

"Ah ha!" Sweets suddenly exclaimed, pulling out a stick of gum.

"I wouldn't chew that if I were you," warned Angela. "If he smells mint in his 'baby' and on your breath, you'd better be prepared for a meltdown."

"I'll toss it out before he gets here." promised Sweets, pointing at the slightly open window.

"If anything happens, don't say I didn't warn you." Angela cautioned. "And don't even think of snapping your gum!"

Sweets chewed quietly, peering out of the tiny triangle that served as the rear passenger side window. Hodgins had given them both detailed explanations on each feature of the car, though Sweets had ignored it. Sweets was never that into cars, there was too much macho symbolism involved in them. All he really cared about is that the car he drove wasn't run down and got good mileage, though he was sure that if Hodgins told Booth about his disinterest in cars they'd tease him about it making it sound as if it were further indication that Sweets wasn't a fully grown boy. They could be so immature sometimes, he pouted.

"And there is our special guest," announced Angela triumphantly. "Teaches you never to doubt me."

"Holy crap!" Sweets exclaimed, his jaw dropping open. Angela handed him the binoculars and he took a closer look at Talia's date. "How did she even know about him?"

"Never underestimate a determined woman with a whole lot of money." replied Angela wryly. "You should have seen the stuff that came up when Hodgins and I were looking for Birimbau. The detective we hired - Kipler - she found out stuff about me that I had long forgotten, and it wouldn't take much to find out about Brennan's recent romantic past. After all Brennan is a famous woman. When she and Sully were dating she took him to a couple of events that the paparazzi covered, and they were seen at a couple of hotspots. There was also a lot of chatter about him on her fan sites and speculation was running rampant that her new book would include a mysterious new Federal Agent competing with Andy Lister for Kathy Reichs attention. There were actually people rooting for Booth, others for Sully. Sully fans were silenced when people heard that Sully took off for the tropics without Brennan."

"Ok, but why him? Why Sully?" asked Sweets, still stunned.

"It makes sense Sweets," Angela nodded. "She needed to drive a wedge between them without inciting Booth's protective nature and she's probably banking on Brennan's stubborn need to proclaim her independence. She brings in an ex-boyfriend hoping that Brennan will be cluelessly friendly and Booth will be unreasonably jealous. Brennan is then supposed to be outraged at Booth's behavior, Booth is supposed to be hurt that she doesn't understand why he's jealous, they fight and Brennan - just to prove that she belongs to no one is supposed to go off with her ex, giving Talia a chance to sooth Booth's wounded ego. Talia will bring up the good old days and remind him that they were once good together and she'll use that singular opportunity to continuously plant seeds of doubt in him until the two of them break up."

"Ok, but why Sully?" repeated Sweets.

"I forgot, you weren't there through the whole Sully thing," sighed Angela. "See, Booth was relegated to desk duty after losing his temper and shooting the clown off of an ice cream truck. Because he wasn't allowed in the field, they had to assign another agent to Brennan - Sully. They didn't get along at first, he thought she was an anal ice queen, she thought he was too unfocused when it came to his career and she was used to working with Booth. Booth told her to be nice and to give Sully a chance, something I'm sure he ended up regretting. They started to get along and when the case wrapped up, they started dating. He was like a surrogate Booth. He's tall with dark hair and dark eyes and an FBI agent, and because their partnership was temporary there was no line keeping them from seeking a personal relationship with each other.

"I know that she really did like him, and he fell in love with her," she explained. "There was just that little matter of her real partner - Booth. I don't blame Sully for getting jealous, I mean Booth is so...Booth. What guy wouldn't be jealous of the fact that his girlfriend spent most of the day with Booth? He always seemed to be around and by that time their deep seeded connection had already been formed. That's when Sully made the biggest mistake of his life. He asked Brennan to take a year long sabbatical so that they could cruise around the Caribbean together - Boothless. He wanted a chance to bond with her without having to compete for her attention with Booth. I think that part of her really wanted to, hell I wanted her to. I know that if it were me, I wouldn't have to even think about it. Problem is, Brennan isn't like other women. She doesn't fantasize about a man swooping into her life and whisking her off to some romantic locale where they would do nothing but eat, sleep, play and make love. Brennan loves her work, I mean loves it. It's a huge part of her. She dreams about a man who understood that about her and rather than trying to change her just accepted that part of her. She already had that in Booth. Rather than sticking around and fighting for her, Sully took off leaving her to Booth who show yet again that he is the one that would never leave her."

"Do you think that Brennan still harbors feelings for Sully?" mused Sweets.

"Nah," Angela shook her head. "She liked him, but he ran off before she could fall in love with him. Booth - he's the man she loves. She knows deep down that he truly loves her, and is there for her whenever she needs him. She knows him like no one else does, and the same goes for him. He takes care of her and makes her feel safe and protected without making her feel weak or fragile, and she gives him someone that he could inspire him to be the best man that he could be and he doesn't have to hide his darker side from her. I don't think that she really understood what love really was until Booth."

"If that was the case, why would Talia chose to use Sully than one of Brennan's other romantic partners?" asked Sweets.

"Like who?" scoffed Angela. "Pete - the guy who convinced her to let him move in with her then broke up with her because she was never around enough to let him change her into more wifey material? I guess that he thought with them living together they'd develop a domestic routine and he could convince her that marriage isn't that bad. Unfortunately, she was home maybe a week out of every month? He told her to choose between him and her job. She answered by hopping a plane to Guatemala for a dig. Then there was Michael, her on again off again lover who tried to discredit her in court and David who tried to recruit her for his cult. The other men she saw were on a strictly casual basis."

"So Sully was the best pick of the lot?" frowned Sweets, handing back the binoculars to Ange.

"Well, the most effective tool at least." Angela corrected.

"Ah, I see what you're saying," mused Sweets. "Booth would consider Sully a threat because of the perceived comparisons between them as well as the idea that there could be unresolved feelings between Sully and Brennan. Because of Brennan's social inefficacy she would be ill equipped to reassure him that she harbored any lingering romantic notions towards Sully. This would frustrate Brennan and Booth, causing a temporary rift that Talia would exploit."

"I said that." argued Angela.

"Yeah, but putting it in more official terms helps me to understand it better." smiled Sweets.

"Ok, here we go," Angela declared, seeing Hodgins giving the designated sign. "Jack is crossing his arms."

Angela turned on the receiver for the listening device and waited to hear what was going on.

_"So Sully, where have you been?" asked Jack, a hint of irritation in his voice. "I thought you were shipwrecked on some deserted island."_

_"My thoughts exactly." added Booth, practically growling._

_"Booth...." said Brennan, her voice carrying a note of warning._

_"What? I'm just kidding. I'm kidding, Sully knows that, don'tcha Sul?" replied Booth. _

Angela could practically hear the predatory smile from the way that Booth spoke. There was definitely going to be bloodshed if Sully tries anything with Brennan.

_"Sure," Sully replied uncomfortably. Apparently things weren't going the way that he expected. "I've been in St. Thomas actually, running boats for tourists who want to do deep sea fishing."_

_"Wow, that sounds like fun," laughed Booth, though his voice didn't seem to hold much mirth. "Sun, sand and sea. Why would you want to come back to this place?"_

_"New experiences actually," Sully answered. With her binoculars Angela could see Sully turn to Talia. "One of her associates offered me an intriguing offer."_

_"Offer?" asked Hodgins. _

_"Your dinner companions don't seem to be too pleased at the amount of time you're spending with us." Talia pointed out. Ange could imagine the fake smile plastered across Talia's face and had the sudden urge to run into the restaurant and scratch it off of her. _

_"They'll hold," shrugged Hodgins, not bothering to look back. He knew that he could have immediately left for a six month trip to Katmandu and when he got back the Tweedles would still be at that table waiting for him. "So, Sully - you were about to divulge the details of the offer that would have you leaving paradise?"_

_"An associate was vacationing in St. Thomas when he hired Mr. Sullivan - Sully - to take him and his family for deep sea diving." answered Talia. "He was very impressed with Sully and immediately thought of him to represent our upcoming men's product line."_

_"You have a men's line?" asked a suspicious Hodgins._

_"We will," replied Talia tartly. "It's still in the development stages. The research and development department assures me that our product line is almost ready to launch. My associate saw Sully, believed him to be the ideal model to be the face of the campaign. He's tanned, muscular, well built and ruggedly handsome. Wouldn't you agree Dr. Brennan."_

_"While I agree that Sully is very well structured, I feel that Booth is a more superior example of the male species," answered Brennan objectively. "The ratio of his clavicles to his ilia is greater than that of Sully's, his mandible is slightly larger and his zygomatic is more prominent. Booth is also quite muscular and what I find most impressive is the length of his-"_

_"Whoa, Bones. I think that they get the point," Booth said warmly, interjecting before his girlfriend could say anything embarrassing. "Besides, don't you think you might be a little biased?"_

_"No," replied Brennan. "I'm merely stating the facts. The ratios and measurements of your skeletal structures and facial morphologies can be mathematically and objectively compared."_

_"Of course." Booth half laughed._

Angela spared a glance at her watch before realizing that it was time. She handed the binoculars to Sweets and said "Secret weapon is locked, loaded and should be firing in 5...4...3...2..."

_Just then Angela and Sweets heard the faintest ringing coming from the receiver._

_"I'm sorry," apologized Booth. "I've got to answer this."_

_"Booth, this is a fine dining establishment," reminded Brennan. "They don't allow the use of cell phones here. Can't you just let it go to voicemail?"_

_"I can't," Booth replied. "It's Parker."_

_"Ok," Brennan beamed so brightly that Ange and Sweets could hear it in her voice. "Tell him that I've already cleared a spot in my schedule for his science fair on Wednesday. Oh and remind him that we're picking him up after school on Friday to go to the -"_

_"I will Temperance." said Booth amusedly. Ange and Sweets could hear the soft sounds of Booth's and Brennan's lips enveloping and then disengaging from one another before running out the front door._

_"Parker is Booth's son," Brennan informed Sully and Talia back at the table. "I assisted him with his science fair project, although the amount of research he accomplished on his own is quite impressive. He and I built a model of an environmentally sustainable home, complete with geothermal heating, alternative energy sources such as solar panels and-"_

_"I'm sorry Tempe," a puzzled Sully cut in. "Are you and Booth's son close?"_

_"Yes, we are," said Brennan confidently. "I find him to be a very intelligent, engaging and charming boy. His curiosity and thirst for knowledge is exemplary and he's also quite amusing. I'm very fond of him."_

_"Never thought I'd see the day that Temperance Brennan would admit to liking a child," admitted Sully. "You've changed."_

_"Change is inevitable," shrugged Brennan. "Although I would say that rather than changing I've learned to expand the scope of my life. I once told Booth that I helped him to evolve, he's done the same for me."_

_"You look happy Tempe," said Sully. "Really happy."_

_"I am." Brennan confessed._

_"So, you and Sully used to date?" asked Talia, attempting to redirect the conversation._

_"A very long time ago," Brennan answered. "How long are you in town for Sully?"_

_"Why, are you trying to tell me that you miss me?" flirted Sully. There was a few awkward seconds before he spoke again. "I think I'm going to be leaving tonight. Sorry Talia, but I don't think that I'm cut out for the whole male model life."_

_"But what about-" Talia sputtered, probably wondering how things could have gone so wrong. _

_"Have a safe trip back Sully," Brennan said warmly. "I hope that you find happiness similar to what I've found with Booth."_

_"I don't know if I'm that lucky," Sully replied with a hint of sadness. "But I'll give it my best shot."_

_Before anyone else at the table could say anything, Booth came rushing back to the table._

_"Sorry to eat and run, but Temperance and I have to go." Booth declared, helping her out of her seat, barely missing the bug that Hodgins planted. _

_"We haven't eaten yet so how can we eat and run?" a confused Brennan asked before realizing he had just come back from answering a call from his son. "What's wrong? Is Parker alright?"_

_"I think so," he breathed, but his concern for his son was evident in his voice. "He's not physically hurt, but he woke up, screaming from a nightmare. He's hysterical and Rebecca's beside herself trying to calm him down. We've got to go see him."_

_"Why is he sleeping so early?" asked Brennan, getting worried. "His bed time isn't for another half hour and he usually argues to stay up."_

Angela found it eminently adorable that Brennan knew what time Parker went to sleep.

_"He wasn't feeling well." Booth informed her. _

_"We should get to him right away," nodded Brennan. "Though perhaps we could call the diner, order that soup he likes and pick it up on the way over. It might make him feel better."_

_"Great idea Temperance," Booth said, his love for her evident. "Talia, Agent's Taylor and Palmer are by the maitre d' right now. If you remember, they're the other agents assigned to your protective detail. They'll stay at the table with you until another agent of mine - Charlie Holmes - comes in to relieve me. I've already called Cullen and told him that Temperance and I have a family emergency to attend to. Once you're finished with dinner, they'll take you back to our place, or the hotel if you want."_

_"You're not going to be home tonight?" asked Talia, practically whining._

_"I don't know," sighed Booth. Angela could picture him running a worried hand through his dark mane. "I don't know how long it'll take to calm Parker down. I could hear him sobbing in the background. He had a nightmare that Temperance and I...that we were killed by a bad guy. He woke up, freaking out, believing something bad was going to happen to us. We may have to stay with him for a while."_

_"Maybe we could take him to the condo?" suggested Brennan. Home was Booth's place, her condo was the condo. "It's closer to his school, perhaps we could persuade Rebecca to let him stay with us for the night even though it isn't our weekend. We drop him off at her place in the morning or she could pick him up at the Jeffersonian."_

_"Great ideas Temperance," replied Booth, "Sorry guys, but we really have to go."_

_"I hope Parker's alright man," said Hodgins genuinely. "If you need anything man, give me a call."_

_Ange couldn't hear Booth's response, but with the binoculars she could see him waving back to Hodgins. Her plan had worked, she only hoped that neither Brennan or Booth found out._

_"I should get back to my table too." declared Hodgins._

_"Goodbye." said Talia curtly. Hodgins was about to remove the listening device but was stopped by the look that Sully was giving Talia. He made his way back to the Tweedles and anxiously awaited hearing the recording that Ange was making._

_"Wow, that was bitchy." growled Sully._

_"What? He said that he had to get back to his table, and I don't recall anyone from this table inviting him to chat with us." Talia huffed._

_"That's not what I meant," Sully hissed. "You brought me back here to break up Brennan and Booth didn't you?"_

_"Are you telling me that you're completely over Dr. Brennan?" asked Talia evasively. "Are you telling me that there isn't some part of you that doesn't want another chance with her?"_

_"What I'm telling you is that I don't appreciate being used!" Sully exclaimed angrily. "I didn't come here so that you can use me to get at Booth because you want to get some blue collar lovin' and Tempe happens to be in the way."_

_"Don't judge me!" Talia spat. "You don't know me!"_

_"I may not know you," nodded Sully. "I don't really want to. What I know is that Tempe and Booth belong together. If you think you can get between them you're just fooling yourself, trust me, I should know. I'm heading to the airport and going home. Find yourself another tool to use."_

_Angela watched as Sully stormed out of the restaurant, leaving Talia at the table. Hodgins made his way back to her, in part to gloat, and in part to retrieve the bug._

_"Things didn't work out as you planned Talia?" grinned Hodgins._

_"What do you want Dr. Hodgins?" glared Talia. _

_"Just to thank you for such a lovely evening." he replied, removing the listening device and exiting the restaurant. _

As he made his way over to the car, Angela noticed something.

"Sweets, what happened to your gum?" she asked, noticed that he was no longer chewing.

"Gum?" he muttered, closing his mouth before realizing in horror that it had fallen out. "Oh Crap! Where is it? Hodgins is going to kill me."

Just then, the driver's side door opened and Hodgins jumped in, a huge smile adorning his face.

"That was so much fun!" he exclaimed. A confused expression caused his smile to fade as he began sniffing the air. "Why do I smell mint?"


	14. The Recollections of Fate

**A/N : **Ok, I'm not going to make any more lame excuses as to why it took me so long to post this. Just - sorry, I'll try to do better, and grab your blankets and popcorn because here's another monster. Hope you like.

Thanks to tansypool and 206 my PM buddies for their invaluable assistance. Thanks also to sweet psychologist for the help with the names. To Queen of True Love and princesskag03 for their suggestions and ideas. Again to all of those who have been awesomely supporting me and my stories since the beginning, you have my gratitude and love. Hugs and kisses to you all. To those new to the series - welcome to the family and hope you have fun reading this.

Just checked my email, my mail, under every rock and tree in my neighborhood, and interviewed as well as annoyed several people - all to make sure that I still do not own Bones or it's characters. Damn. Don't own Heroes either. I only own the TV I watch it on.

On with the chapter

**The Recollections of Fate**

Ange had stayed at Hodgins house for awhile after they left the restaurant and watched amusedly as Hodgins made Sweets remove the gum that fell from his mouth and on to the floor of the car. It wouldn't have been that bad if not for Sweets accidentally grounding the gum in with his stockinged feet when the events taking place in the restaurant excited him. When Hodgins smelled the gum in his car, he was already suspicious of Sweets. Ange had been lectured by Hodgins so many times on the food issue that he knew she wouldn't have chewed gum in his holy shrine to the automotive deities. Add to that was the guilty look on Sweets face. Hodgins ordered Sweets to lift his feet, and when he did so, long, stringy tendrils of gum clung tethered from his dark sock to the floor of the car. With one hand, Hodgins whipped the sock off of Sweets foot and threw it out the window.

"Hey!" exclaimed Sweets. "Those were seventy dollar socks! What am I going to do with the remaining sock?"

"Make one hell of a pricey sock puppet!" yelled Hodgins. "Just be glad that I didn't throw you out with it. You'd think that with all of the doctorates and degrees I didn't think I needed to put it into plainer terms than you are not allowed to consume any food or beverages while in my car. I believe that I expressly told you that gum is also forbidden!"

"I was hungry!" whined Sweets petulantly. "I didn't get to eat before we left, and you took all of my snacks. All I had was one stick of gum. What else was I supposed to do?"

"There was a bunch of fast food restaurants just down the street." Hodgins pointed out.

"You made me take off my shoes!" declared Sweets. "What am I supposed to do? Walk down the block in my socks?"

"When you see what I have in store for you, you'll wish you had." Hodgins retorted, a vengeful grin on his face.

When they got to Hodgins house, Hodgins gave Sweets a bucket of ice, a plastic container, a pair of tweezers and a flashlight. He then told Sweets he had to pick out every piece of gum from the carpet until Hodgins was satisfied. Sweets had to climb into the car, and with one knee on the seat, one on the middle console, his elbows on the floor of the car, and his butt in the air, Sweets had to carefully pick and scrape at the offending clump. Sweets looked adorably awkward, and of course Hodgins felt the need to document this moment, and took several pictures for future reference. And a video clip, with commentary.

Sweets was still picking and scraping while Hodgins was having entirely too much fun with his digital camera when Angela finally left. It was after midnight when Angela finally got home, and despite the fact that she was exhausted, she knew that sleep was not forthcoming. There was far too much on her mind.

She dropped her keys on her kitchen island, shrugged her coat off of her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Kicking off her shoes, she headed for the bottle on the kitchen counter that she was saving for the league's victory over this very despicable arch enemy. She was going to bring it over to Booth and Brennan's when they finally moved in together. She actually pictured hiding it in their fridge, and after a long day of hauling boxes she would ceremoniously pull it from its hiding place and they would all share in the toast. Of course Brennan and Booth would think that it was all about the move. The league members would know better. For them, it would be another victory for the JustUs league.

Only, right now, she didn't feel that victorious.

She opened the bottle, and took a giant swig. She had done it. She - Angela Montenagro - had sunk so low that she had used a child, a sweet little boy to aid her in her efforts to protect her friends from Talia's little surprise. Angela had outsmarted the Alien Queen, but she felt like absolute crap. The day that she made little Parker Booth an honorary member of the JustUs League, she never thought that she would actually call him into service.

She had been babysitting for Brennan and Booth, who were yet again called in on a case. It was a Saturday, and Angela was home when they asked if they could drop him off. The crime scene was in a mud filled ravine and it would take hours before they'd be able to excavate the remains from all that mud and ship it to the Jeffersonian. They only team members they needed at the moment were Wendell and Hodgins. Ange had nothing to do until they cleaned off the bones enough for her to do a skull reconstruction or had enough data for the Angelator.

Well, not nothing. She had the little Baby Booth to watch over. They spent the first hour or so with Angela giving him art lessons, and teaching him how to draw his favorite cartoon characters. Then came the questions - about art, about tv shows, about the action sequences in movies, and about what was so great about kissing. Ange had to admit that made her jaw drop. He did have his father's mesmerizing eyes and his charm smile, but for some reason Parker was starting to remind her of Brennan when it came to being forthright. Just like Bren he looked you in the eye and asked his questions point blank, and expected an answer. Boy was Booth going to have trouble with this one, Ange thought to herself as she explained the reasoning behind why adults kiss.

As Parker nodded his acceptance of her answer, a thought occurred to Angela.

"Parker, do you like that Bren is dating your dad?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah!" was Parker's enthusiastic response. "She's so cool! She knows everything about everything, she's so smart! I like it when she helps me with my homework because she really knows about this stuff. She's really pretty too and she's nice to me and she really loves my dad. We have a lot of fun together and it's like we're a family. That's why I want her to be my step-mom."

For a second time that morning Angela felt her jaw drop.

"You want her to be your step mom?" confirmed Angela.

"Yeah," nodded Parker as he concentrated on drawing two taller figures, one with spiky hair, the other with long brown hair who stood alongside a shorter figure carrying a fuzzy.....thing. "I used to be kinda worried about dad when I wasn't with him. My mom has Brent, and dad had no one. And then he met Bones and he was a lot happier, and she promised me that she would watch his back. Dad says that she knows karate and can kick a bad guys butt. I wanted her to be his girlfriend when I met her. I liked her loads better than Tess."

"Really?" Angela smiled. The kid's got taste.

"Uh huh," he muttered, putting more detail on the fuzzy thing. "She doesn't talk to me slow and in a cartoon voice, like she thinks there's something wrong with my brain. Tess used to do that. I'm glad that dad and Bones are finally together but I want them to get married, and get a house together and a dog. And I want a little brother."

"Have you mentioned that to your dad?" Angela half laughed, imagining how that conversation must have gone.

"Yeah," Parker replied, pausing to scratch his head in frustration. "He said that Bones loves us, but isn't ready to get married yet. He said that we have to just keep showing her how much we love her and are always going to be there for her and when she was ready she would let us know. Do you think that's true?"

"Absolutely," agreed Angela. "Getting married is a big decision. It's not something a person should run into. You should be absolutely sure that you're ready for that kind of relationship."

"Do you think that the JustUs league could help Bones get ready?" asked Parker.

"What are you talking about Parker?" asked Angela, stunned.

"Ange, I know about the JustUs league," replied Parker with a shrewdness that belied his years. "I overheard Sweets and Dr. Jack talking about it while I was hanging out at the Jeffersonian with Bones. She was on the platform and she told me that I could do some drawing in her office, but I didn't have any markers. I was looking for you, and in the room that I'm not allowed into - the one with all of the bottles - Sweets and Dr. Jack were talking about how the JustUs league helped Bones and dad get together."

"They did, did they?" smiled Angela while trying to figure out how to drill into their overly educated heads that they couldn't talk about league business where someone who wasn't supposed to know could overhear.

"Yeah," nodded Parker. "What is the JustUs league and how did they help dad and Bones get together?"

There was no point in lying to the kid or denying the league's existence. Parker already showed signs of inheriting Booth's ability to read people as well as Brennan's talent for making a well thought question seem oddly random. Ange also had to tell Parker what she could in order to assure his secrecy.

"Well Park, as much as you wanted Brennan to be your Dad's girlfriend, their friends wanted them to get together too," Ange began, trying to figure out what she could tell him and what she should keep from him. "That's why the JustUs league was formed. It's made up of the people who care very much for your Dad and Brennan and want to see them happy."

"Like a family?" asked Parker astutely.

"Exactly." Ange nodded.

"Then why are you guys called the JustUs league?" Parker mused. "It sounds like a bunch of superheroes."

"I guess because we considered it our mission to get them to realize that they're meant to be together," admitted Angela. "To make it sort of fun and so they wouldn't find out we used code words and handles and things like that so they wouldn't find out. Most of us ended up using a name that sounded like a superhero so we just went with it. We called ourselves the JustUs league because we figured that if we left it to them, they'd keep being stubborn and thinking that they should stay partners so it was up to us - the people that love them. Just us - get it?"

"I think so," replied Parker. "Can I join?"

"We could make you an honorary member," offered Angela. "How about that?"

"Ok," Parker accepted. "Do I get a superhero nickname?"

"You know a lot about comic book superheroes," mused Angela. "Why don't we call you Marvel Boy?"

"I like DC comics better," said Parker, shaking his head. "Can I be called Rebel?"

"Rebel? Hmm," paused Angela. She wasn't a comic book geek, but with her having been close to Zack and Jack she somehow absorbed some of their comic book knowledge. Rebel sounded like it could be a superhero name, but at that moment she couldn't remember if there actually was one named Rebel. "What are Rebel's powers and is he a member of the Justice League?"

"No, he's on a show called Heroes," Parker informed her, temporarily abandoning his drawing which now included a huge house. "He's a technopath - it means that he can make computers and anything electrical do whatever he wants. He became the rebel after his mom died and he wanted to help all of the other people with powers that were being rounded up and put into prisons by the government because they thought that the people with powers were dangerous, even though not all of them are. Rebel warns them, and helps them escape or if there's another person with abilities he sends them to help. And he's just a kid."

"So, basically he comes in and helps people when they need it," pondered Angela. "And he's a kid. Sounds good to me Rebel."

"Cool!" exclaimed Parker. "So, when do I get an assignment?"

"Whoa, hold your horses buddy," laughed Angela. "First things first. Before you become a member of the JustUs league, you have to take up an oath."

"What's an oaf?" he asked.

"An oath is like a pinky swear without the pinky," explained Angela. "Ok, repeat after me - I, Rebel promise to stay a loyal and brave member of the JustUs league, to be there for my fellow JustUs leaguers and to keep the secret of the Justus league close to my heart."

He repeated to Angela the words she had instructed him to say, and with the typical solemnity of a child his age added a hand over his heart to show his sincerity.

"Ok, now that I'm a member do I get to know who the others are?" asked Parker, clearly excited to be a part of the team. Angela told him about his fellow league mates and their handles as well as their nicknames for Booth and Brennan. He seemed rather pleased at their choices for his dad and his intended step mother.

"Do I get an assignment now?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Well Rebel, so far things are going as planned," Angela said, not really wanting to involve him in the scheming that was typical of league missions. "However, if we happen to be in need of your particular talents you will be contacted. Think of yourself as our secret weapon. Okay?"

"I am at your command Lady Fate," he announced solemnly, giving her a salute that warmed her heart. "Whatever you need me to do I will."

Angela wished that he didn't have to prove it. Weeks after his declaration, she found herself desperate and in the section of the Jeffersonian where the after school science class was housed. She was chatting with Max, trying to steel herself for the conversation she was going to have with Parker. She wished that there was another way, and she could have taken the high road and left Parker out of it. Then again, Parker would be heartbroken if Ange allowed Talia to get in between Booth and Brennan. It sounded to her ears like self justification, but she decided to go with it.

"Hey, there you are Parker!" she greeted him warmly, giving him a little hug. "How was school?"

"Pretty good," smiled Parker, setting down his backpack down. "I just found out that I got an A on the science project that Bones helped me with. The science fair is in two weeks, and if I do well there I get to go to the regional science fair!"

"That's awesome Park!" Angela congratulated him.

"Is Bones at the lab? I want to tell her about our project." he said, putting his jacket on a nearby chair and grabbing the strap of his backpack. "Could you take me to see her?"

"Sure," Angela nodded. "In a minute Park, I just want to talk to you about something first."

"Class begins in twenty," Max reminded him. "I'd better go set up."

Max then left Ange and Parker to talk.

"Parker, remember the day that your dad and Brennan dropped you off at my place?" asked Angela, taking a seat in the lounge and pulling Parker next to her.

"Yeah," Parker exclaimed, then continued in a whisper. "That was the day that I became a member of the JustUs league."

"Exactly," replied Angela, mimicking his tone. "And remember when I told you that when we need you we would call on you?"

"What do you need me to do Lady Fate?" Parker asked, excited at the idea of being able to help in some way.

"Ok," began Ange, taking a deep breath. Final chance to back out, she told herself before reluctantly continuing. "Parker, there's something that I need your help with..."

She didn't want to tell him too much about Talia and her manipulative ways, he didn't need to know about that or what Ange and the rest of the gang had been up to. She simply told them that Brennan and Booth were having dinner with someone that wasn't a very nice person, only Brennan and Booth didn't know this and she needed help cutting their dinner short. She needed him to come up with a way to get them both to leave the restaurant, and she needed Parker's help.

"That's all?" asked Parker. "I can do that, no problem."

"Parker, I don't want you to do anything that could get you into trouble or anything that might end up with you getting hurt," warned Angela. "I don't want you wandering out on the street like you did that Christmas so you could spend it with your dad, or pretend to disappear so they would go looking for you. It's too dangerous and I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Okay," shrugged Parker, with the faintest smile on his face. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well," sighed Angela. "It would have to be something that your mom would have to call your dad for, so it can't be about you faking a tummy ache."

"Tummy ache?" smirked Parker. "I am eight years old Angela, I use the word stomach. Besides, if I faked being sick the only way that I could get my mom to call my dad about it is if I had like a hundred degree fever and needed to go to the hospital. I'm not faking something so that they could take me to the hospital. I don't like hospitals."

"Me neither." smiled Angela sadly, having a pretty good idea as to why Parker would have an aversion to the hospital, considering how many times he's had to visit.

"I used to dream that something bad was going to happen to my dad, that the bad guys would gang up on him and...." he paused, emotion starting to seep into his voice as he looked away from Angela. "But he has Bones and you guys to look after him now, right?"

"You bet buddy," promised Angela. "You, me, Brennan, your dad, Jack, Wendell, Sweets, Max and Cam, we're like a family and we'd do anything for each other. If you ever need anything, you know you can always come to one of us. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I do," he replied, giving her a warm smile. "But right now you need my help, and I think I know what to do."

When he first told Angela what he planned to do to interrupt the dinner, Ange was skeptical. She had doubts that he could really sell it, but tonight - when she saw Booth and Brennan haul ass out of the restaurant - part of her was proud at how good Parker did, the other part was mildly disturbed. She would definitely have to have a talk with him about this.

She looked down at the bottle and noticed that almost half of it was gone. She groaned, stuck the cork back in the bottle and grabbed herself a pitcher of water from her fridge. She had to make sure not to get dehydrated from all that wine or risk waking up with a monster hangover tomorrow. And tomorrow wasn't that far off.

As she was on her third glass of water her cell phone rang. On the screen was a picture of Brennan, and Ange immediately answered it.

"Hey Bren, what's up?" Ange asked, hoping that Brennan wouldn't notice that she was faking her cheerfulness. "How was dinner?"

She half listened as Brennan relayed the events of the evening, since Ange had already witnessed it. Ange relayed what she felt was an appropriate amount of surprise when Brennan told her about Sully showing up at the restaurant, the reason that he returned to DC. She said that it was nice to see him again but that she no longer felt any romantic interest in Sully - which Angela already knew. Brennan did notice that Booth was behaving jealously and aggressively towards Sully, however he didn't allow it to ruin the evening and she was proud that he didn't goad Sully into a fight or punch him. She mentioned that Jack dropped by their table as well, and that their dinner plans were interrupted by a call from Parker about a dream that he had in which Brennan and Booth were killed by 'bad guys'. According to Brennan, Booth could barely understand what Parker was saying, so Rebecca took the phone from Parker and actually asked Booth and Brennan to come over and calm the boy down. When they reached Rebecca's Parker clung to them as though he were afraid to let go. Rebecca allowed them to take Parker over to Brennan's place since it was closer and it would be just the three of them there - no other guests. That was where Brennan was calling from.

It had taken some chicken noodle soup from the Diner and an hour of reassurances before Parker fell asleep in Brennan's bed with Booth and Brennan on either side of him. She and Booth discussed it and they agreed to talk to Rebecca about being able to spend more time with Parker. On top of that Brennan managed to extract a promise from Booth that he would be more careful out in the field. He now had two people who were emotionally invested in his well being, and for their sake he had to be more cautious. He sealed that promise with a kiss before finally falling asleep himself.

"I know how it feels, to be concerned for Booth's safety," said Brennan quietly. "I don't like the thought of him being hurt, or worse..."

"I know sweetie," replied Angela with a sigh. "He feels the exact same way about you. You should get some sleep though. You guys have to drive him over to Rebecca's in the morning and we have a case to solve. I'll see you at the lab."

They said their goodnights, and Angela had one more glass of water before heading to the bathroom, then to bed to get as much sleep as she could. Tomorrow they would figure out who killed Talia's boyfriend, close the case and send the Alien Queen back to her home planet. If she refused to go, Angela wasn't going to rely on Parker, her fellow league members or anyone else.

No. If that bitch refused to leave, then she would have to deal with Fate herself.


	15. Fate's Epiphany

**A/N: **Here I am again. See, I'm starting to do better with my updating. Or trying to anyway. Hope y'all like this chapter.

Thanks to my PM buddy 206 for the late night chats and idea exchange. To sweet psychologist for the proofreading and the edits - thanks and a great big guy hug to you! And to all of the people who have favorited, alerted and reviewed my stories, especially those who've been with me from the start - I am nothing, nothing, nothing, if I don't have you....

I wish that I could say that I owned Bones and it's characters, but I can't say that without lying. I mean, I suppose that technically I could lie about it but that would leave me open to a lawsuit, and I wouldn't want that. I guess what I'm trying to say is - I don't own Bones or any of its characters. I also don't have any rights to the movie "The Princess Bride"- but I did borrow it for a particular quote. Hope no one minds.

Now, the chapter begins.

**Fate's Epiphany**

The next day, Angela came in to the lab before everyone else. It was a Saturday, she expected Wendell to come in at around nine thirty, around the same time as Cam. Hodgins usually liked getting into the lab at around eight on Saturdays. He liked the near reverent quiet of it, often using the silence to commune with his bugs, or to contemplate a complex problem. However, with the punishment that he imposed on Sweets late last night, he might just decide to sleep in a little. Brennan was habitually in her office no later than seven thirty no matter the day, although since she started dating Booth she tended to show up a little later on weekends. With what happened last night though, Angela wouldn't be surprised if Bren didn't show up until noon so that she could spend a little extra time with her family.

Angela was at the lab because she couldn't sleep. Because even though Angela knew that she had managed to ensure that Talia's brilliant plot had blown up in her face, there was still something else that was bothering her about Talia. Something whispering at the edge of her consciousness, warning her that there was something that Ange needed to be on guard for without telling her exactly what the danger was. It wasn't necessarily another plan, because quite frankly the only thing left was a stripper play. It was kind of a Hail Mary pass used in seduction - you throw your clothes off and hope the guy gives his brain a rest and thinks with the head that isn't between his shoulders and just gives in. If you're trying to break up a couple you set it up so that the girlfriend walks in and misinterprets the situation. Thing is, Booth has got to be weary of her tricks by now. The stripper play may have worked before she showed who she really was by inviting Sully to dinner. With Max's warnings and Talia's failed attempt, there's no way that he would fall for such a stupid trick. That and there was a good chance that if Brennan found Talia trying to seduce Booth, she wouldn't hesitate to kick her ass.

Angela almost wanted to suggest the idea to Talia, just to see Brennan beat the crap out of her.

The thought put a smile on her face as she again went through all of the information that she had, looking for something she missed, something that would tell her who killed Preston or at least give her a clue as to what that was dancing on the edge of her consciousness that was bothering her so much. What was it that was causing alarm bells to go off in her head whenever she thought about the case?

Angela had been at it for awhile when a surprised Cam arrived at the lab, followed by Wendell. When asked what she was doing there so early, she relayed to them the events of last night. They all shared a brief sigh of relief before getting back to doing what they did best. Helping Brennan and Booth find the killer.

It was just before noon when Hodgins arrived and updated Angela on Sweets status. After he scraped all of the gum off the floor of Hodgins car, Hodgins let him stay at the mansion. It was far too late for Sweets to drive across town, so he let Sweets stay in one of the guest rooms. He was still sleeping by the time that Hodgins left.

"So, what else did you do to him?" inquired Angela, suppressing a smile.

"Whatever do you mean Ange?" exclaimed Hodgins with false innocence.

"Give me a break Jack," snorted Angela. "Don't tell me that after you had him clean your precious car, you let that be the end of it."

"Don't forget the pictures and video I took," laughed Hodgins. "The pics are already up on MySpace. I'm saving the video for blackmail material."

Angela gave Hodgins her patented truth stare. It only took a few seconds of it before he gave in.

"Alright," sighed Hodgins. "I may have taken some night vision video of him drooling and murmuring a woman's name. And it wasn't Daisy's. Give you three guesses as to who it is, and I'll bet you won't need them all. Let's just say that if word got out about him dreaming about this particular woman there would be some severe ass kicking in store for him. That video I'm saving for a rainy day. Or if I'm in need of a good laugh."

"You're something else Jack." Angela shook her head.

"Is that a good something else or a bad something else?" Jack asked flirtatiously.

"The something else that needs to get Sweets out of bed and over here so we can help Brennan and Booth solve this case," she ordered. "The sooner it gets solved, the closer we are to getting Talia out of our lives."

"As you wish." Jack bowed, giving Ange a smile that made her blush before leaving to do her bidding.

Half an hour later, Sweets strolled through the doors of the lab with his files on the case, still looking a bit bleary eyed as Cam called them all onto the platform.

"Alright people, where are we on this case?" asked Cam in her most official voice. "Let's do a review. Cause of death?"

"According to the damage I found on the C7 and the T1 vertebrae, the victim was shot from medium range with a bullet from a small caliber gun to the base of the neck."

"That would do it," noted Cam. "There are a series of veins and arteries in that region. Hit any one of them - especially the posterior external jugular vein and your victim will bleed out completely in a couple of minutes. Have you got anything Hodgins?"

"This guy is thorough," commented Hodgins. "The bones were boiled in distilled water, the kind you find in any supermarket or grocery store. There's no trace evidence on them, nothing at all that I could find. The tissue paper was just out of the packaging. The creases from it being folded into its packaging were still sharp."

"Fingerprints?" asked Cam.

"The only ones I found were on the outside of the box," answered Hodgins. "And there were only two sets of prints, all from the same person. No hits though. Probably belonged to the sales person at the store where the box is from."

"The box is fancy at least," noted Cam. "Looks like it might be from some high-end boutique. What do we know about where it might have come from?"

"Here's where things get even more disturbing yet malevolently ingenious," Ange took the control pad, pressed a few buttons and aimed it at a large monitor on the platform. On the screen appeared a rotating image of the item in question. "This box was actually a gift box from one of Talia's exclusive spas. It's a two piece matte gift box made from 100% recycled material and it features the company's colors and logo. There were 150 of these collector's edition boxes made 4 and a half years ago. It was going to be used to package her latest product – her mineral based body scrub, along with other complementary products and a bathrobe with the spa's logo. With Talia being the perfectionist that she is, she noticed that the color scheme and the printing on the box had a slight error. She wanted everything to be perfect for the product launch had the boxes sent back and had an emergency set made up. They got the new ones delivered just in time for the big party. This apparently, is one of the boxes that she had sent back."

"What did the company do with the mistake boxes?" asked Cam.

"I called the spa where the mineral body scrub was launched and according to their records they sent everything back to the manufacturer. The manufacturer said that they recycled them to make new boxes," Ange informed them. "The only ones who handled this particular box were the factory workers and Talia herself."

Angela grinned as she waited for this information to sink in before she continued.

"They ship the gift boxes flat so that they could be assembled at the store." Ange proceeded. "Saves on shipping costs that way, and is considered more environmentally friendly. Talia pulled this gift box out of the shipping bundle that it came in to inspect it. She made the deliver guy stay there while she took a look at it. She then said that they weren't good enough and made the delivery guy take it back."

"So, her fingerprints are the ones that are on the box?" Cam realized.

"Couldn't they have belonged to one of the factory workers that packaged the order?" inquired Wendell.

"No way," said Angela with a slight shake of her head. "I talked to the plant manager. He said that from the photo I sent him that they were the premium matte double pressed boxes. The workers who handle them have to do so with gloves. It prevents oils and smudges from appearing on the boxes."

"So, the guy who killed her boyfriend somehow got a hold of a box that she touched, held on to it for 4 and a half years just so that he could stuff her boyfriend's remains in it and send it to her?" asked Cam incredulously. "Wow, that is disturbing."

"This is clearly the sign of a very meticulous and obsessed individual," remarked Sweets, forming a profile for the perpetrator in his mind as he spoke. "This is someone who watches and waits. This would be a male, late thirties, someone who is extremely intelligent but remains in the background. He resents this, but accepts it at the same time. He seethes and watches as others get the attention and recognition that he feels that he deserves. More than that, he's probably obsessed with Talia herself. He acts when he feels that she's forming a romantic attatchment to someone else. It's all over the tabloids and entertainment magazines that she's been seen canoodling with that guy from that new vampire romance movie."

"Don't tell me, Daisy is the one with the tabloid subscription," smirked Hodgins. "Why don't we just call you TMZ?"

"As I was saying," Sweets continued, sparing a brief glare at Hodgins. "He's most likely obsessed with Talia, and from what we have been able to gather so far, I wouldn't be surprised if the perpetrator is afflicted with erotomania."

"Eroto-what now?" asked Cam doing a slight double take.

"Erotomania, also known as de Clerambault's syndrome is a type of delusional disorder in which the person afflicted is under the delusion that they are in a relationship with the object of their affection even though there are no conscious or outward acknowledgements of the romance," explained Sweets. "In fact, their object of affection may not even know that they exist. Some of the more famous examples of this include when a fan becomes obsessed with a celebrity and believes that there are secret gestures of love and affection given to them through the media. I remember reading a case where a man had become obsessed with a dancer on a popular show in the 80's. He believed that every single movement that she made was some sort of message of love that only he could translate because it was meant for him. One day, he watches the show and thinks she's telling him to find her in California and be with her. When he gets there, he purchases a star map, finds out where she lives and breaks in. Her husband is inside, they get into a fight and he kills the husband. During the trial he professes his love for her insisting that it is returned and that he believed that they were soul mates."

"Whoa, that's creepy." muttered Hodgins.

"What's 'creepy' is that you don't have to be a celebrity to have an erotomaniac focus their attentions on you," continued Sweets. "All that needs to happen is for someone with this disorder to believe that you're in love with them. They'll see messages in everything from you smiling in their general direction to your posture, or the way you scratch your head, or if you happen to be humming and by coincidence they happen to be around. These delusions of reference would fuel their obsession."

"Okay stop it Sweets," ordered Angela. "I'm officially beyond creeped out. I won't be able to smile again without thinking that I'm inciting some erotomaniac's obsession."

Hodgins shot daggers at Sweets for giving Angela a reason to hide her smile before continuing. "Can we get back to the case please?"

"Sure," Sweets gulped. "The erotomaniac isn't a danger to Talia, just men that she's linked to. When he feels that his place in her life is being threatened by another male who shows interest in her he feels a need to act, to remove that threat. He killed Talia's boyfriend, probably buried him nearby as a trophy of his superiority over him and when he hears about her romance with another man, he sends her the bones of her former lover as a reminder that he is the only man that she should be with. Others are inferior to him."

"So, why would he have issued a threat when he hears about her and some Hollywood actor and not before actually killing her boyfriend?" inquired Cam.

"He definitely would have issued some sort of threat," claimed Sweets. "He would warn her that her getting involved with another man would be considered cheating to him. If she ignored his warnings, he would then feel as though he would have to prove that he is the better man for her by eliminating the other potential love interest."

"Wait a sec," paused Wendell. "Talia must be holding something back then, right? I mean, neither Booth or Brennan said anything about Talia receiving any disturbing warnings from anyone. Booth said that the only threatening letters are the ones Sweets has already screened and dismissed as nothing more than attention seeking rants."

"That's all they were," shrugged Sweets. "None of the letters I looked over showed the significant amount of delusion and instability to warrant concern."

"Is it possible for the person who is the object of affection to be well acquainted with the erotomaniac?" asked Angela, the wheels turning in her head.

"Yeah, it's possible," affirmed Sweets. "I've read cases where therapists have had patients with delusional disorders develop an erotomaniac attachment towards them. There was another case I remember where a lawyer's boyfriend was killed by her client. The client believed that he and the lawyer had fallen in love but the boyfriend refused to let her go so the client killed the boyfriend so the lawyer and he could be together. She had no involvement in the murder and was exonerated of all charges. Like I said, anyone can be the object of an erotomaniac's affection. Most of the time, they're just not aware of it."

"But can you be aware of it?" continued Ange. "I mean, can you mistake it for a crush and think that you're being nice to the person but...you're unknowingly feeding into the delusion?"

"What are you trying to say Ange?" asked Hodgins, sensing that Ange might be on to something.

"Brennan mentioned that Booth had a gut feeling about the assistant," she explained, that little something that had been bothering her was now starting to click into place. "He said that the assistant - Greg something - had far too much education to be satisfied being nothing more than Talia's whipping boy."

"Greg Cherak. Booth's got a point there," agreed Sweets, referring to Booth's notes on the people that he and Brennan interviewed. "He's intelligent, well educated and yet he remains nothing more than Talia's personal assistant. For someone with his level of education, to abandon any further career ambitions and stay at a position that has no further room for advancement is questionable. I mean, why get a doctorate in Biochemistry and be nothing more than an executive assistant for the past 6 years? He's got to have another reason why he stays at that job, day in day out....oh...whoa."

"What?" pressed Angela.

"This guy fits the profile perfectly," gasped Sweets. "He's got a doctorate in Biochemistry, and from the background that we got on him he could probably work at any lab he wanted to. He should be working RND at her lab at the very least. Instead, he stays on as Talia's assistant. Why? He says it's out of loyalty, because Talia helped him out with school and she needs someone that she can count on as her assistant. He gets to spend every day with her. He gets to control her schedule. He gets to control who she sees, when she sees them, and for how long. That's why he stays her assistant, because of the control he has over her life. Any deviations - for example, her attempts to assert control so that she could have some sort of personal life - would send him into a fury. Preston and Talia were supposed to go on vacation after the product launch. They were going to go to some remote island in the south pacific - no internet, no TV, no phone -"

"No Greg." Ange finished for him.

"Precisely," nodded Sweets. "I overlooked him because I was told he had an alibi. Now I think that we should dig deeper into that alibi."

"What do you mean?" asked Cam.

"It seems a little flimsy now that I think about it," replied Sweets. "I mean, Talia said that Greg was with her practically night and day, right? He even slept in her guest room. When Talia was asked about her alibi, Greg said that he was with her, never left her side. Don't you guys get it, they were each other's alibi's!"

"Ok, granted Talia is a conniving bitch," conceded Wendell before continuing. "Are we really saying that she and her assistant killed Preston?"

"As much as I don't like her, I don't think that she was involved in the murder," said Sweets. "She's conniving, manipulative, but she's into the game - the strategy, the calculations, the win. She has almost a juvenile regard to her personal life. If she wants something she goes after it and she doesn't care if the man she's going after is already in a relationship. It's about the chase for her. She doesn't have the requisite coldness or obsessiveness that would allow her to justify something as morally reprehensible as taking a life, let alone the life of someone she cared for. Greg, on the other hand would see it as a way to protect the woman he loves from being taken in by someone who doesn't deserve her. He'd see it as an act of love."

"But why would she even allow Greg to use her as an alibi?" asked Cam. "Is it because she needed one too?"

"No," Sweets said, shaking his head. "I think Ange was on the money there. Talia helped Greg with his education, she gave him a job and keeps him on as her assistant even though it's clear that he's over qualified for the position. Perhaps she feels an affection for him, an affinity, or maybe she likes having someone who shows unflinching loyalty by her side and is there to provide a boundless supply of support and admiration. She obviously feels some sort of attachment to him, however it isn't on the same level as what he feels for her. She may even feel protective toward him and believes that whatever transpired between Greg and Preston was accidental, which is why she provided him with the alibi. Her sudden interest in Booth could also be a diversionary tactic. Cause trouble between the partners and they focus on themselves instead of the case. They already have very little to go on, cases don't get much colder than this."

"What did you say?" whispered Angela, suddenly struck by the epiphany that up until this point had eluded her.

"That cases don't get much colder than this?" repeated Sweets, concerned by her reaction.

"Before that." she murmured.

"Cause trouble between the partners and they focus on themselves instead of the case?" continued Sweets when he realized the point that Angela was trying to make. "I get it. It's Talia's sudden interest in Booth...."

"Oh....my....god...." muttered Angela, turning pale and falling onto a nearby stool. "That stupid bitch......"

"Ange?" Hodgins called out, rushing to her side. "Angela! What's wrong? Are you okay? You're starting to freak me out here. Come on baby speak to me."

"Booth," she whispered almost painfully. "Booth's been assigned to Talia to protect her. He's barely left her side. She was the one who requested him to be on her security detail so that she could seduce him back into her life. That stupid bitch has put Booth on that psycho killer's radar."

"Oh my god." Sweets repeated as they all absorbed what Angela was saying.

"If anything happens to Booth...." Ange's voice began to thicken with emotion. "oh god....Parker....I promised him we'd look after Booth. And Brennan...she couldn't take losing him again."

"Come on Ange, Booth's a big scary FBI guy. He's been up against worse, right? He can take care of himself. Besides, Brennan wouldn't let anything happen to Booth," Hodgins said reassuringly. "Booth and Brennan would protect each other, right?"

"What's going on?" asked a familiar voice at the base of the platform.

"Bren!" Angela cried out. "What are you doing here? Where the hell is Booth?"


	16. Fate Rides Shotgun

**A/N: **Here's a mini chapter for all of you who've stuck with me thus far. Thank you all of you. You truly are a writer's best source of inspiration.

Again, special thanks to my PM buddies 206 and tansypool for the chats, rants and the proofreads. Thanks to bookwormlady for pre-reading for me.

And now, the DISCLAIMER : I do not own Bones or any of its characters, although I like to pretend I do. When I pretend that I do, I dress up in a ball gown, wear a crown and pretend my easy chair is a throne and I am Queen of all television. With a wave of my wand, characters do my bidding...

Whoa, sorry about that. Way too much info.

**Fate Rides Shotgun**

"Bren!" Angela cried out. "What are you doing here? Where's Booth?"

"He's resumed his duties on protection detail. He's escorting Talia to some business meetings," replied Brennan, startled at the welcome she just received. "Why? What's going on?"

"We know who killed Preston," blurted Angela. "We need to get a hold of Booth right away!"

"Who do you suspect of committing the murder?" asked Brennan as she hit number 1 on her speed dial.

"We believe that Talia's assistant Greg Cherak is the murderer."declared Sweets. "You have to call Booth and tell him."

"He's not answering his phone," frowned Brennan before putting her cell phone back in her pocket. "He did mention to me that Talia insists all cell phones be turned off during meetings. She claims that it's disruptive, but Booth is a federal agent. The calls he receives aren't likely to be personal or social, they'd be calls of some import. I don't see why he-"

"Where exactly is he Brennan." insisted Angela. She had a bad feeling about this. A really, really bad feeling.

"I'm not sure," started Brennan, confused as to what was happening. "We slept in this morning, took Parker to breakfast before returning him to Rebecca's. We had just left her house when Booth received a call from Charlie. Apparently Talia wanted to know where he is, and that she was running late for a meeting and she wanted Booth back on her protection detail. She said that if he didn't get over to the hotel immediately she was going to call Director Cullen. Now will someone please tell me what's going on? You claim that Greg Cherak is the killer. What corroborating evidence do we have?"

Sweets told her about his profile and how well it fit with Cherak's personality. Not only that, now that they have been able to cast doubt on his alibi, Cherak had the motive and opportunity to commit the murder as well.

"I'm sure that if we look deeper into Greg's background we'll find that he did own a small caliber gun, one that will be consistent with the caliber of gun that made the wound track that Wendell found on the vertebrae." added Sweets.

"This is all pure conjecture," Brennan shook her head. "Do we have any physical evidence linking Mr. Cherak to the crime? At the very least do we have confirmation that he even owned a gun - one that we could get a warrant for and test your theory Sweets?"

"There's one more thing Sweetie," hedged Angela, not sure how Brennan would take what she was about to tell her. "According to Sweets profile, Greg is convinced that he is the romantic hero in the epic love story in his head. He believes that he and Talia belong together and anyone who tries to get in between them Greg considers a threat. To him, serious threats must be eliminated."

"Dr Brennan, Greg is accustomed to being the one in control of Talia's schedule and therefore her life," continued Sweets when they saw that Brennan didn't understand the implications of what was being said. "But, because Booth is responsible for her safety, he's taken over that role in a small measure. He's been going with her to meetings, has his agents vetting the people she speaks to while she's here, and she's stayed at his home for the purposes of his protection."

"He's doing his job," argued Brennan. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing Dr. B," reassured Hodgins. "To us, Booth is as usual doing his job to the best of his ability. Greg might see it differently. As in, there's something going on between them."

"As in, Talia and Booth are making a love connection." Wendell said bluntly. He realized that the others were trying to ease Brennan into this idea, but time was of the essence, and he figured that with the threat to Booth's life Brennan might appreciate his candor.

"They're not 'making a love connection'," she protested. "Booth loves me, not her."

"We're talking perception Dr. Brennan," Wendell persisted. "This man is suffering from a delusional disorder. His perceptions are skewed. He won't see an agent doing his job and protecting a woman, he'll see a man spending an inordinate amount of time with a woman who Cherak considers to be the love of his life. And with Talia being obvious in her interest in Booth, she'd only be adding to the threat that he sees."

"Are you suggesting that Cherak may try to kill Booth to eliminate the imagined threat that he poses to Cherak's perceived relationship with Talia?" asked Brennan. Cherak is an executive assistant. Booth is an FBI special agent and army trained sniper. Booth has the upper hand, doesn't he?"

"In almost every other circumstance the answer would be a resounding yes," confirmed Angela. "But Cherak is an extremely intelligent guy, and in his mind he's fighting for the woman he loves, that's a very powerful incentive. Add to that the fact that Booth doesn't know any of this, and I doubt that Cherak will give Booth a warning shot or a chance to fight back or defend himself. Remember, Cherak shot Preston from behind. And you've got to remember the reason why we overlooked him. We thought that he had an alibi - Talia. If Talia felt protective of him enough that she would give him an alibi and help him cover up her boyfriend's murder, what would happen if Booth tried to shoot Cherak to defend himself? It'd essentially be a two on one fight, and the poor guy wouldn't realize it until it was too late."

That was enough to spur Brennan into action.

"Cam, tell Charlie about your suspicions and tell him to see if there are any gun permits registered to Mr. Cherak," Brennan ordered. "Sweets, I want you to give your profile to Caroline and ask her if it's enough to get a warrant to search his home. I doubt it, but add that you're having Charlie do the search on gun permits. She might make you wait for that. Wendell, take another look at the wound track left on the vertebrae and see if you could narrow that down to a specific caliber of bullet. If that matches Charlie's findings then we might be able to get an arrest warrant as well. Hodgins, go over all of your results again, see if you can find anything that could tie even the manner that the bones were stored to Cherak."

"Brennan, where are you going?" Angela called after her as Brennan headed towards the lab doors.

"I'm going to find Booth." she replied, a steely calm taking over her.

"Not without me you won't!" Angela scoffed, running after her best friend.

They took Brennan's car to Cavallo's DC office and asked the receptionist to contact Greg Cherak for them.

"I'm sorry, but Greg's in LA," the receptionist shrugged, her voice annoyingly cheery as was her overly toothy smile, her cornsilk locks bouncing with each word that she spoke. On the name tag she wore on her left breast was the name Kellie. "There was an issue at the Rodeo Drive Haven Spa with some of their shipments. She sent Greg to take care of it. He left yesterday."

Brennan called Charlie who, after a few minutes and a whole bunch of keystrokes confirmed that no one under the name of Greg Cherak was listed on any flight manifests yesterday. When confronted with this new information, Kellie shrugged and said that was what she was told.

"Listen Kellie-" Ange started.

"It's pronounced _Kee Lee_," the girl corrected. "_Kee Lee_. It's not that hard."

"Well, we're from the Jeffersonian," said Angela. "We're part of the team that's looking into the bones that were sent to Talia. We need to talk to her, like, right now. Can you access her schedule from your computer?"

"No." Kellie replied with a smile.

"Okay," Ange grunted. "She must be arranging her meetings out of this office. Can you tell me where her next meeting is and where?"

"No." Kellie shook her head and then smiled.

"We need to know where she is, and we need to know now," Brennan reiterated. "My partner is with her. He's an FBI agent and I need to get a hold of him."

"Then call him." replied Kellie, that saccharine smile still plastered on her face.

"His phone is off," said Brennan, grating her teeth. "Talia insists that he turn it off during meetings."

"Well then, you've got yourself quite a dilemma." the receptionist from hell grinned.

"No, you're the one who has a dilemma," Brennan declared in her most intimidating tone, and leaning in towards the girl. "Now listen to me very carefully - I have reason to believe that my partner is currently in danger. If anything happens to him because I didn't get the information that would have prevented his injury then I will personally ensure that you are charged with obstruction of justice, impeding a federal investigation, and anything else that I can come up with. Do you understand me?"

"Yes 'mam." little miss perky replied, visibly paling as she got Brennan the information she requested. As soon as they got what they needed they headed back to Brennan's car.

"Where do you think Cherak is?" asked Brennan. "And why was the DC office told he was heading to LA?"

"Somewhere in DC," Ange shook her head. "I think that Talia suspected that we could start taking apart her alibi. She sent him to LA to try and protect him, but I don't think he left. I think he's here, waiting for Booth."

"He's not going to get Booth," said a determined Brennan, her jaw set, her eyes darkening in anger. "And Talia is going to answer for what she's done as well."

They got to the office building where Kellie said that her last business meeting was, but when they got there, another receptionist told them that the meeting had just ended. She directed them to the office of one of the participants of the meeting.

"How can I help you ladies?" asked the man who introduced himself as James Ibsen.

"My name is Dr. Temperance Brennan, and this is Angela Montenagro," introduced Brennan. "We're with the Jeffersonian and we're working in conjunction with the FBI to solve the murder of Preston Gray. It's of the utmost importance that we contact my partner Special Agent Seeley Booth who is currently assigned to Talia's protective detail. Unfortunately Talia insists that all cell phones be turned off during her meetings. We need to know where her next meeting is."

"I'm sorry Dr. Brennan, I'm not sure that I'm at liberty to give that information without first obtaining Talia's approval," he shrugged. "She's had some issues with stalkers before-"

"Take a good look at her face buddy," insisted Angela. "This is Dr. Temperance Brennan - as in the world renowned forensic anthropologist and best selling author Temperance Brennan. Why the hell would she be interested in where Talia is if it weren't important?"

James did as Angela requested and just as the look of recognition passed his face and he was about to start gushing with admiration for her, Brennan grabbed him by the lapels and got in his face.

"I don't have time for this!" she hissed. "The man who killed Preston may be targeting my partner. _Where are Talia and Booth_!"

**A/N 2: by the way, there's a poll on my profile page. Vote on what you want the next JustUs league misadventure to be!**


	17. Fate and Wonder Woman to the Rescue

**A/N :** Here it is, the next chapter of Can't Fight Fate. Hope you're enjoying it so far, we're in the final stretch. Just a couple more chaps to go.

Thanks again to my PM buddy 206 for the advice, the preread and everything else. You totally rock! Thanks to my other PM buddy tansypool for the chats and the rants. To bookwormlady - who are the other candidates and what do we win? To Nedra1212 - this isn't exactly what you asked for but I hope it'll do. To all those who've reviewed, favorited and alerted this story, I hope you know how I feel about you by now. To those who are new to the series - Welcome and hope you enjoy. To those who've voted on the next JustUs league misadventure - it's coming up soon. Poll will be closing on Saturday, new story should be posted by Monday.

To the readers in the US - Happy Thanksgiving!

DISCLAIMER - do I really have to do this again?! Alright, let's get it over with - I don't own Bones or any of its characters. The only characters in this story that I own are Talia and Cherak, who I am more than willing to trade for Booth and Bones. Please?

**Fate and Wonder Woman to the Rescue**

"I don't have time for this!" she hissed. "The man who killed Preston may be targeting my partner. _Where are Talia and Booth_!"

Poor James looked shocked as he sputtered and said that he wasn't sure where she was. After Brennan _insisted_ that he "think long and hard" about his answer, he suddenly remembered that the receptionist passed Talia a message she received through the front desk. After the receptionist handed her the message, Talia looked unnerved - something rather unusual for her. They wrapped up the meeting quickly and she mentioned something about having to go back to the DC office.

"Do you recall anything else that might be of importance?" asked Brennan, still holding on to James' lapels, with him leaning backwards and away from her as he possibly could.

"No! That's all," he exclaimed. "We had a good meeting, talked about how successful her product launch for her new essences line was, and ideas for a new men's line she was working on. It was close to the end of our meeting when Sheila came in and handed her the message. Talia said that if there was nothing else, she had to go back to the DC office to pick up some files, woke up Agent Booth in his chair and told him where they had to go next."

"Thank you." Brennan said, finally letting James go. With purpose she strode back to the reception desk to the receptionist and asked her if she remembered the message she gave to Talia. This receptionist was more savvy than the one that worked for Talia. She saw that Brennan wasn't the kind of woman that suffered fools. She answered the questions that Brennan gave her as concisely as she could even writing down what she remembered of the message. Brennan nodded to her in appreciation and was on her way. It was all Angela could do to keep up, but she knew better than asking Bren to wait up. God help the person who tried to get in her way if Booth needed her.

When they got to the car, Brennan called Cam and asked for the information that she was supposed to get from Charlie. Cam confirmed that a .22 was registered in Cherak's name, and so far there haven't been any reports of it being stolen. Cam had spoken to Wendell and Wendell confirmed that the .22 was consistent with the size of the wound track that was left behind. Miss Julian was told all of this and she was working on sending the search warrant to the LA office so that they could search Cherak's home. Hodgins called Brennan and told her that he couldn't find anything that would tell them anything definitive about the container the bones were kept in, other than it was one of those plastic storage bins that they sell at home improvement stores. The best he could do is check whatever storage bins the Feds find and check it for trace, see if there's any bone dust or residue.

Brennan thanked him and hung up, slamming her foot on the accelerator. Ange winced as she held on and Brennan somehow managed to avoid being stopped for speeding as they headed back towards Talia's DC office.

"Brennan Brennan Brennan Brennan!" Angela squealed, stomping on an imaginary brake pedal in front of her, as Brennan wove in and out of traffic, a symphony of horns blaring in her wake. "Car! Watch out!"

"I don't know why you're acting so nervous," replied Brennan. "I know what I'm doing. I'm an excellent driver."

"Never said that you weren't," muttered Angela as Brennan passed a big rig on its blind side. "But maybe you should slow down just a taaaaaaddddd!"

Ange grimaced as Brennan came awfully close to clipping the bumper of a car that she just cut off.

"I don't mean to be a backseat driver," Angela gasped, hoping to get Brennan to ease up on the gas without aggravating her further. "But maybe you should practice defensive rather than offensive driving. We're not going to help Booth by getting into an accident."

Rather than taking Angela's words under advisement, it seems as though the mention of Booth made Brennan more anxious to get to him. She didn't slow down, but at least she wasn't cutting as many cars off as she was before.

"Oh look," Angela said, giving a premature sigh of relief. "There's the parking structure."

Angela yelped as Brennan made a hard right, slamming her against the door. Angela was consoled by the fact that they got to Booth as quickly as humanly possible, and that at least Brennan wasn't mad at her. She almost felt sorry for this Cherak guy and Talia.

Almost.

They drove around the parking structure looking for Booth's sequoia. When they found it in a space not too far from the elevators, Brennan slammed on the brakes, and jumped out of her car with Angela in tow. They both ran to the SUV, but there was no sign of Booth so far. Brennan's face scrunched in concentration as she heard a noise coming from behind one of the cars across from Booth's. Brennan gave Angela a pointed look as she headed towards the rear of the vehicle while Angela stayed where she was, looking out for Booth. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement just as the elevator doors opened, and two familiar figures stepped out.

"Oh god," she murmured, cold fingers of dread pulling her insides down into its dark depths. "Booth!"

His head turned at the sound of her voice when suddenly a shot rang out.

Instinctively, Angela ducked and scrambled to the side of Booth's car using it as protection. She peaked from the side and saw that Booth had pushed Talia into a corner to protect her. She looked around for Brennan and found her struggling wit Cherak for the gun. Cherak was around five foot seven, and a maybe a hundred and seventy five pounds. Although he and Brennan were about the same height, he was slightly heavier than she was and he had the whole homicidal maniac thing going for him. But Ange's money was on Brennan. For a scientist she could be downright scary - especially when someone was threatening someone she loved.

Booth rose to a crouch as he went to see where the shot had come from, even though Talia was doing her best to hold on to him.

"Booth!" Angela called out to him. "Help Brennan!"

At the mention of Brennan being in danger, Booth automatically went into super agent mode. His eyes darkened dangerously as he rushed to his girlfriend's aide even though she seemed to be holding her own. Her and Cherak struggled for the gun, which was held high above their heads. Suddenly Brennan kneed Cherak in the groin, and as he doubled over in pain, she smashed his hand against the frame of a nearby car until he lost his grip on it. She kicked it away from him, but was distracted when she saw Talia struggling with Booth over his gun. Talia was trying to convince Booth that Cherak didn't mean to kill anyone and that he needed help, that it was an accident and that he shouldn't be in jail. Cherak used that opportunity to land a punch that sent her flying, her head colliding with a concrete post. Angrily, Booth shook Talia off, and with one hit knocked Cherak unconscious. As tempted as he was to keep punching the guy until even Brennan had trouble putting the skull together, he had something more important to do. He holstered his weapon and rushed to her side.

"Bones?" he murmured, gently helping her up as she winced from the injury to her head. "Hey, you okay?"

"Booth?" she muttered, holding on to him as he helped her stand. "I'm alright. I may have a slight concussion though."

"Hey, if you're able to self diagnose it can't be that bad," Booth whispered, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "And don't worry, after we get back home from the hospital, I'll stay up with you all night."

"Do we really have to go-" Brennan protest against going to the hospital was cut short by the 'you're-not-going-to-win-this-argument' look that Booth gave her. She simply sighed and said. "We're not going to go skating again, are we?"

"No," he half laughed. "I have other suggestions for activities that would keep you up all-"

"I hate to interrupt this moment," replied Talia, cocking the gun that Cherak dropped and aiming it towards Brennan and Booth. "As soon as either you or Seeley hand me your car keys, the sooner that Greg and I leave, and the sooner that you two can go back to being all lovey dovey."

Booth cursed himself for letting his guard down around Talia and wondered if he was quick enough to unholster his weapon and shoot her before she could get a shot out, or will he have to let a killer drive away?


	18. Confronting Fate

**A/N: **Ok, so I've been bad. I've been very bad - but I have a decent excuse this time. My birthday was on Thursday so family and friends have been taking turns shanghai-ing me and involving me in birthday celebrations. It started with a party on Thursday, and the rest of the week was almost literally a blur. The first chance that I got I worked on the next chapter. It's a little short - as I'm still recovering from the...festivities, but hopefully still enjoyable.

Thanks to my PM buddies 206 and tansypool for their awesomeness. Thanks also to mendenbar for the scientific debate. To bookwormlady - I'm thinking that the ending here should seal my membership into the club. To those who've been there with me from the beginning, you hold a special place in my heart - it's somewhere close to naked Booth.

I don't own Bones or any of its characters. Oh the mischief I'd be up to if I did...I'd even take requests. Have an online poll to see what people want to see...

**Confronting Fate**

"Come on Tally," Booth said smoothly, giving her a charm smile. "You wouldn't shoot me. I know you wouldn't shoot me. Don't you remember, back when we were kids? You used to help me out whenever my dad got drunk. You used to let me and Jared crash at your place until he was either passed out or sober. So why don't you let me help you out this time, huh? Start by handing me the gun, ok?"

"You're right," Talia replied, returning Booth's smile. "I could never hurt you."

She moved her arm so that the gun was aimed squarely at Brennan.

"Talia, don't do anything stupid," warned Booth, stepping in front of Brennan. "Put the damn gun down now or you will regret it."

"It was an accident Seeley! Greg never meant to hurt Preston, I swear!" Talia pleaded. "He doesn't deserve to go to jail! He needs help, let me help him."

"Alright," Booth conceded, reaching out tentatively for the gun. "Look, give me the gun and I'll have a talk with the prosecutor on the case - see what I can do. Okay?"

"It's too late," she replied, her voice shaking. "They have all the evidence they need against Greg. Your girlfriend and her sidekick - that's why they were here! They came to arrest him."

"We came to save Booth!" snarled Brennan, trying to move past Booth to get at Talia. "And Angela isn't my sidekick, she's my friend! She's a loyal, caring person who came with me to find Booth after we realized the danger that your antics put him in. This is all your fault! If you hadn't helped Cherak cover up Preston's murder, and if you didn't persist in your efforts to seduce Booth even though he and I are in a committed relationship - none of this would have happened! Cherak would be in jail where he belongs, not shooting at Booth."

"It was an accident!" Talia half protested, half pleaded. "He was just going to talk to Preston. He heard rumors that Preston was cheating on me."

"So he shot him?" scoffed Angela.

"No!" exclaimed Talia, her gaze flitting between Booth, Brennan and Angela. "They were arguing and Preston was walking away when the gun went off. He panicked and called me. He never meant to kill Preston."

"Sorry honey, that's not the way that it went down," Angela said calmly, shaking her head. Talia was starting to become unhinged, and Ange had to carefully toe the line between distracting her and pissing her off. "I've run all the possible scenarios and the only one that's plausible is that Greg ambushed him. He shot Preston from behind in cold blood. He didn't say anything to him, didn't give him fair warning, nothing. If he had said something to Preston, the depths of the nicks left on the vertebrae would have varied in depth - from Preston turning his head. As it was, the bullet passed through the back of his neck and out the front. One straight shot."

"No, you're lying, that's not what happened!" Talia argued. "Greg isn't a cold blooded killer. He's a loyal, sweet, thoughtful, intelligent boy. He wouldn't harm a fly."

"Nah, he'd kill it," taunted Angela. "And then he'd cover it up."

"Shut up!" yelled Talia, aiming her gun at Angela momentarily before shifting her focus back on Brennan. "Just shut up! You don't know him, you don't know me so shut the hell up! Seeley, please let us go. Or better yet, come with us! We can get Greg the help that he needs and then we can go away together. I'm filthy rich, and I have money in banks all over the world, properties in several countries. You name a place and we'll hop on my plane and go. Anywhere you want - just you and me. It'll be just like the old days. What do you say, huh Crash?"

"Talia, you know that I can't do that," Booth replied quietly, putting himself between Brennan and her. "I promise you that if you put the gun down now, I'll help you in any way that I can."

"Don't make me shoot you Seeley," Talia begged, cocking her gun. "I still love you. Please...I don't want to shoot you."

"But you will, right?" Angela pushed, seeing Brennan's hand inch her way around Booth's waist over to where his gun was holstered. All Ange had to do was keep Talia distracted for a little while longer.

"All Booth tried to do was be nice to you, try to protect you from the threat he believed you were under," Ange pointed out, hoping that she wasn't shaking as badly as she felt she was. "The threat was never to you, it was to him. You could have warned him, you could have said something! Instead, you decided to protect your little boy toy. And you say that you love him? God you are one twisted bitch."

"I do love Seeley!" declared Talia, her hands starting to shake. "I always have and I always will! I love him more than his robotic little girlfriend ever could."

"Hey!" barked Booth angrily. "Watch what you say about Bones, Talia."

"I'd take him up on his advice," added Ange. "He's very protective of Brennan, just as she's protective of him. His 'robotic little girlfriend' goes into insane warrior woman mode when he's in danger. She assaulted one of your associates and broke about a dozen traffic laws getting here to rescue him. And that's nothing. She'd do anything for him, anything to save him."

"Then you understand don't you?" Talia asked Brennan. "You know why I have to protect Greg."

"She understands more than you know," Angela replied, trying to get Talia's focus off Brennan. Bren was close, she had unsnapped Booth's holster and was trying to slide the gun out. To help her, Booth put his arms down so Talia wouldn't see what she was doing.

"We had a member of our team - our family do something bad," confessed Angela painfully. "He was under the influence of this horrible man. Zack, he was so sweet and innocent and he believed everything that this monster told him. He convinced him that killing certain people would benefit society as a whole. So, Zack did as he was told. He killed a man."

"What happened to him?" asked Talia.

"He confessed," Ange replied. "He helped us find the bastard who turned him and now he's in a mental institute."

"So, having been through that, how the hell can you stand there judging me?" Talia spat.

"At least he confessed!" Ange retorted. "And he's getting the help that he needs. We didn't cover up his crimes. He didn't taunt us with the murder he committed and nearly got away with. And he most definitely didn't attempt to kill someone else."

"Shut up you stupid-" Talia screeched, swinging around the gun towards Angela when a shot rang out, and a pained shriek tore through the air.

**A/N : OK, before y'all get your pitchforks and clubs out, let me get two things out first:**

**1) I know that Zack didn't kill anyone, so do you. Problem is that no one on the team except for Sweets is aware of this fact.**

**2) I'm working on the next chap as we speak. I'll have it up ASAP :)**


	19. The Consequences of Fate

**A/N :** Here you go, the next chapter. I had a bit of trouble with this one, so I hope you like it. Two more chaps to go, then it's on to the next adventure. I have some surprises in mind for those who voted. Thanks for the votes by the way, not to mention thanks for all of the birthday wishes. Y'all are the bestest!

Speaking of thanks (don't know what's with the lame segues. Sorry) thanks again to 206 and tansypool for their continued fabulosity, to mendenbar for the recommendations, to RoMaNTiCThoughts for her ideas on the preread, and to sweet psychologist - is this close to what you had in mind? To everyone who's reviewed, alerted and favorited this story and its predecessor - you are the best thing I never knew I needed.

I do not own Bones (the television show) or any of its characters. I don't own Xena Warrior Princess or Wonder Woman. What I do own is a strange cat/dog/goat type of creature. Don't ask. I also claim ownership of a rather unusual and twisted imagination. I got it years ago and still haven't figured out how it works.

Anyway, on with the chapter.

**The Consequences of Fate**

"Oops." was the first word that Angela popped into Angela's head at that particular moment.

It was a silly word, a rather juvenile word. Of all the words that could have come to mind at the moment that Talia's arm began to spin towards her it had to be this one. The rotation that would inevitably have Angela within the direct line of fire was suddenly set in slow motion, while the thoughts following that first word were all frantic, jumbled and swirling. It was a like a huge whirling undertow, and she was barely keeping her head above water.

All she was supposed to do was keep Talia's attention directed at her so Brennan could get at Booth's gun. All she was trying to do was distract her, and somewhere along the line Ange managed to push Talia from panic mode to homicidally pissed off. She couldn't help it though. After what this bitch put Ange's friends through, at the very least she deserved to get verbally ripped apart.

And now Talia was determined to make Ange pay for running her mouth off.

Ange supposed that being around Booth and Brennan added to her cockiness when she was telling off Talia. Bren was like what would happen if Xena and Wonder Woman were combined in the most awesome genetic experiment ever. They took the best parts of both warrior women, and added more clothes. And Booth, he may be the world's sexiest sweetheart and absolute putty in Brennan's hands but when he's in super soldier mode - watch out. Angela has witnessed first hand how fierce he can get when it comes to protecting the people he cares about, especially one forensic anthropologist in particular. With those two on her side what can possibly go wrong.

As it turns out, quite a lot.

In the presence of their combined fierceness, it's easy to forget that they aren't invincible, they don't have super powers, and there's no protective force field that they can generate that would stop bullets.

If only Ange remembered this before she started antagonizing Talia.

As it was, when Ange reminded Talia of the mistakes she made in regards to Cherak, Ange saw that homicidal flash in her eye. The kind of flash that a person sees when they realize that the person they're arguing with was willing to shoot you just to shut you up.

That was the look that Ange saw just before time slowed down and the word "oops" popped into her head.

Just as Talia's gun arm was half way on its trajectory towards her, Angela reflexively began to shut her eyes, despite Brennan's voice in her head telling her that closing her eyes won't have any effect on what the outcome of the situation would be or how much the gun shot would hurt. They were almost closed when she saw something. Something that she wanted desperately to tell the rest of the group about, but wasn't sure if she could adequately explain what she witnessed.

From her peripheral vision, she saw Booth windmilling his arm backwards as he stepped back and away from Brennan. This allowed her the room to step forward and shoot Talia in the knee before Talia could get her gun into position to shoot Angela. The way that Booth and Brennan moved - it was almost as if it was choreographed, like they had spent months rehearsing their movements and positioning, or as if they've done this a million times before. Most likely it appeared so seamless because they knew each other so well, they knew exactly how the other would move and how to give the other person the space to do what needed to be done. What's more, neither of them seemed surprised at the smooth flow of their actions. They just seemed so perfectly synced with each other - the perfect partnership.

As soon as she was hit, Talia collapsed in a heap where she once stood and began to scream in pain. It took a moment before Angela was able to absorb what had just happened. And when she did, she couldn't contain her smile.

"Good shot." breathed Ange, trying to get her heart rate down to normal.

"Not really," shrugged Brennan, handing Booth the gun. "I was aiming for her torso. It's a larger target than the extremities. I'm usually rather adept at shooting, however, my aim may have been affected by the injury to my head."

"Hey Ange, could you do me a favor and put pressure on that gunshot wound?" asked Booth as he pulled out his cell phone to call the incident in and request for a couple of ambulances. "How's your head feeling Bones?"

Gingerly, Booth inspected the back of her head, stopping when she hissed in pain.

"It's rather sore," replied Brennan, stepping closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder. "Though I am looking forward to staying up with you all night."

"Me too." smiled Booth, wrapping his arms around her. "But I'm still taking you to the hospital to make sure you're ok."

"You crazy Bitch!" Talia shrieked, attempting to stand and utterly failing. "You shot me!"

"I am aware of that," replied Brennan, taking a glance at the site of the wound. "From the trajectory of the wound, it looks like there may be a significant amount of damage to the patella. Perhaps the lateral upper condyle and lateral meniscus as well, though you may want to consult a medical doctor and have x-rays taken of your injury. I would imagine that you must be in a great deal of pain."

Angela couldn't help but grin at the slightest hint of amusement in Brennan's face as she said this. Of course, Talia unwittingly added to the moment by screeching off a rather inventive chain of cusses.

"Of course I'm in pain you idiot! I want her arrested!" Talia commanded, gritting her teeth. "I want her ass in jail for shooting me. Arrest her for assault with a deadly weapon - better yet, attempted murder!"

"That wasn't even close to attempted murder," Ange scoffed, 'accidentally' squeezing a little too hard on Talia's injury. "That was clearly self defense and defense of a third party. You were waving the gun around and issuing threats. She had reason to believe that my life and Booth's, not to mention her own life was in danger and she was forced to act upon that belief."

"Your word against mine," she declared maniacally. "And when my lawyers are done with you and your little 'family', I'll own the Jeffersonian!"

"You wouldn't..." rasped Angela, feigning surprise.

"I so would!" exclaimed Talia malevolently. "After I get you all thrown in jail I'll sue your asses for everything that you own!"

"Ok, forgetting the fact that you're so ignorant of the law that you don't realize you don't have grounds to have us all arrested," Angela began. "You should also know that I filmed the whole thing."

She tilted her head towards the camera phone that she had placed on the ground beside her before tending to Talia's wound.

"You are quite photogenic," smiled Ange. "Although, not as attractive when you're ranting like a lunatic and brandishing a gun on people. Before you ask, I had it in my left hand while my arms were crossed. Not that you noticed. You were a little bit busy."

Talia cried out in pain when again Angela 'accidentally' pressed on her gunshot wound a little too hard.

"Besides, it was an accident," Angela commented dryly, mocking Talia's earlier claims about Cherak. "She only meant to talk to you, but the gun went off. You know what that's like."

"No, actually I shot her on purpose," Brennan cluelessly corrected. "It's not as though I had much of a choice at that moment. It was either shoot you or let you shoot my best friend. My choice was obvious."

"Thanks Bren." smiled Angela, absentmindedly squeezing Talia's knee again.

"Angela, cut it out!" exclaimed Booth. "You're supposed to make sure she doesn't bleed out, not use her as a stress ball. I didn't want her to bleed out before we get her arraigned. Oh, and by the way Talia, you're under arrest."

"You can't be serious!" Talia bellowed angrily. "You're charging me with what? Getting shot at?"

"For aiding and abetting," Booth replied after he had issued his orders to dispatch. "For withholding evidence in a federal investigation. For attempting to bribe a federal officer. For attempted murder of a federal officer. For pissing me off-"

"Booth, you know that's not an actual criminal offense," Brennan reminded him innocently. "She can't be charged for that."

"She should be," He grumbled. "And that's just for starters. I'm sure that Caroline can drum up more reasons to keep you locked up in a federal prison for as long as possible."

Booth mirandized her, standing over her as she writhed in pain. Angela couldn't help but bend down and whisper in her ear -

"Looks like the best woman won after all."


	20. Fate's Dark Side

**A/N: **Hello peoples! I'm back, and I'm here to bring you another chapter. This second to last chapter may be just a tad OOC, but this is my version of the leagues reaction to someone messing with their family. Angela might be known more for her flirty nature, her sly grins, her playfulness and of course her cheekiness, but I've always imagined that if someone threatened the lives of people she loved, she would totally go darkside and the rest of the league would too. Hope you like it, though its a bit of a monster. So its blankie and popcorn time again.

To tansypool, 206, RoMaNTiCThoughts, and mendenbar - thanks for all the PM chats. To stormbinder22, it'll be in the next chapter. To all of you who've alerted, favorited, and reviewed this story and its predecessor everything I do (in regards to the story) I do it for you.

Again, I don't own Bones or any of its characters. I told everyone that I knew that it was on the top of my birthday wish list. What I ended up getting was money and scarves. Not enough to buy Bones myself, and apparently I can't trade the scarves for it either. Oh well, Christmas is around the corner....

I don't own youtube either. The ones that do are making enough to buy the rights to Bones aren't they? Damn.

**Fate's Dark Side**

It was a beautiful evening, Ange thought as she smiled. The stars were starting to glimmer, and despite the fact that the sky was still light, the moon was full and shining brightly overhead, her friends were safe and sound, and she was alive. There's also the fact that the evil Alien Queen was vanquished and Booth and Brennan were as strong together as ever.

Yep, all was right in the world.

She and the rest of the squint squad were headed to the hospital to check up on Brennan. Booth had to practically drag her there to have her head checked after Cherak sent her flying into a cement column. They were waiting on a couple of tests, but the doctor said that Brennan was probably right - that it was nothing more than a minor concussion - but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Booth called Ange earlier to update her on Brennan's "condition", and Ange could hear Brennan in the background speaking over Booth, complaining about all of the tests and having to wait. There was a major pile up just after she was brought in, and most of the doctors were occupied with the people brought in from the multi car accident. Poor Booth was doing his best to keep her calm, even while she was threatening to leave wearing nothing but the hospital gown they gave her if she had to wait another hour more. When Ange laughingly promised to come by and help Booth with Brennan, she heard him give a sigh of relief and mutter something about bringing duct tape.

"What did you say?" growled Brennan in the background.

"Nothing Bones," sighed Booth. Ange could almost see Booth shaking his head slightly and pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Just telling her to drive safe."

"That's not what you said!" argued Brennan. "I have excellent hearing Seeley Joseph Booth! I heard you mutter something else - something that couldn't be mistaken for 'drive safe'. Tell me what you -"

"Hurry, please?" Booth begged before hanging up.

With a laugh, she rounded up the rest of the gang and they all piled into Angela's Matrix. They had planned to go out for celebratory drinks and Ange had pulled the short straw, making her the designated driver for the night. She didn't mind. She was happy, and relieved, and not even the high of inebriation could make it better.

But there was one thing that could.

As they headed into the hospital, Ange noticed two rather stern looking men in suits standing watch over a haggard woman in a wheelchair smoking a cigarette. Her leg was heavily bandaged and propped up on the leg stand attached to her chair. Sensing something familiar about her, Ange headed over to her, the others following closely behind. It took a moment for them to realize who it was.

"How's the knee?" asked Ange, coming up behind her.

"Mostly there," Talia replied. "I've got a satisfactory amount of morphine in me. It kills me to say it, but Brennan was right. She knew exactly what was damaged. I'm scheduled for replacement surgery first thing tomorrow, though they warned me my knee would never be the same."

"I never used to hate hospitals," Talia said absently, taking a deep drag of of her cigarette and then opening her mouth to let the smoke waft from her lips. "But I couldn't stand to be another minute in there. I finally managed to convince the double mint twins to let me out for a bit to have a puff or two. It's not like I'm going to be able to run away."

"Never figured you for a smoker Talia." Ange said, marveling at the sudden change in the appearance of someone she thought of as her nemesis.

"Haven't had one in fifteen years," she replied, turning to face them and sending a stream of smoke unfurling from her lips. "They say its bad for your health and complexion."

"Whoever 'they' are, they're right." said Wendell. "Not to mention that they're called 'Cancer Sticks' for a reason."

"I have to say, you do look like you've aged about fifteen years," remarked Hodgins. "You should do a PSA warning people about the dangers of smoking. Put up your before and after pictures - it would be totally effective. Tobacco sales would plummet. I'd give up smoking and I haven't even started."

"Why are you here?" coughed Talia. "You here to harass me? To gloat over your victory?"

"Actually, we're here for Brennan," said Cam, wondering absently how - if she was inclined - she would distract the Feds guarding Talia long enough so that they could each get a punch in. Ange would know, she was a master when it came to scheming. "Brennan's threatening to escape if the tests the doctors want to run aren't done soon. Running into you here and getting to bug the crap out of you is just a bonus for us, and your bad luck."

"We heard that Greg has made a full confession, and because of that Caroline is considering offering you a very generous deal," mused Sweets. "Whatever it is, you should take it because she won't give you too much time to consider it. I'm still a bit surprised that a plea bargain is being offered, she doesn't like it when someone tries to circumvent the law for their own gains, and she most certainly doesn't like it when someone tries to shoot her friends. You take too long to give her an answer and she'll take the offer off the table and decide to go after you with all the weight of the law behind her. She'll have you put away for as long as the law will allow. We should warn you, she is quite a formidable woman in and out of court."

"You all think you've won don't you?" she hissed, glaring at the group. "I may be down, but no way I'm out."

"Really, cause from what I hear, stock in your company is worth next to nothing," said Angela. "Investors are abandoning the Cavallo ship, and your company is being considered the next Titanic."

"And I suppose, you consider yourselves my iceberg?" Talia retorted. "Don't flatter yourselves. You're nothing but a bunch of nerds, and I wasn't as careful as I thought I was."

"We'd be the wrong nerds to piss off Talia," cautioned Angela, her eyes narrowing. "We find the identities of people that were once thought to be lost forever. We solve cases that were so cold they were considered frozen. We take remains, give them their faces and identities back. We find out not only who they were but how they died and who killed them. How hard do you think it would be for us to work in reverse? To commit the perfect crime? If anyone could do it, that would be us."

"Max - you remember Max don't you? He's the sweet grandfatherly type that you met at our impromptu party?" Angela asked her. "Well, he seems like the genteel and kindly type unless you threaten someone he loves. You do something as stupid as that, there won't be anywhere you could hide that he won't find you. And Cam, her job revolves around determining cause and manner of death. If anyone could - technically - find the perfect way to kill someone and not leave a trace, it's her. Many of our biggest leads stem from the particulates that Hodgins here discovers. He could take some of the most seemingly innocuous grain of sand and narrow it down to a specific five mile radius. He's helped Booth and Brennan solve a case with peacock poop - that's how good he is. Of course, if he were to use his extensive knowledge for evil, he could send investigators on a wild particulate goose chase all over the world. Wendell here is Brennan's protege. He's become an expert in defleshing bones, and he'd know the best ways to get rid of bones so no part of a person is ever found. And Sweets here could write up a convincing profile that sends whoever would be looking into a disappearance as far away from us as possible."

"Of course, all of this is completely theoretical - right guys?" asked Angela with a cold smile.

They all echoed a chorus of 'of course', though Talia was slightly unnerved at the steely looks in their eyes. Ange couldn't help but smirk at Talia's reaction. They all wanted Talia to squirm, to realize that the games were over. Angela and the rest of the gang wanted Talia to know that she had stepped over the line by endangering members of their family. Those kinds of threats aren't ones they take lightly.

"Nah, we'd never do anything like that," mused Angela. "We're the good guys. We solve murders, we don't commit them. Besides, there are other forms of revenge at our disposal."

"Like what, boring me to death?" Talia shot back, trying to feign nonchalance but only revealing how rattled she had become. "Or are you thinking about some 'clever' harassment scheme - because believe me, my lawyers would love that."

"Nope," replied Ange with an confident shake of her head. "I was thinking more along the lines of the Brennanites."

Talia looked over the amused looks on the faces of the people she had come to hate and asked Angela what she was talking about.

"Well, I was thinking that if members of our 'bunch of nerds' were to harass you, you could easily have injunctions and restraining orders placed on us, not to mention harassment charges. There are only seven of us - Max is babysitting for Russ and Amy so he couldn't be here tonight - and it wouldn't take long before you have all of our hands tied. Except for Max of course, who you really don't want to mess with. If you're curious, all you have to do is get the same people who found Sully for you to look for a man known as 'Columbus' and don't say I didn't warn you. Anyway, aside from setting Max on you or going against our better selves, we'd just set the Brennanites after you."

"What are Brennanites? Geek assassins?" scoffed Talia.

"Let me put it this way - you have fans right?" Angela proposed, knowing that she used to be one of them. "People who wanted to be pretty and rich and famous just like you....well, like you used to be. Two out of three ain't bad. Anyway, you have fans. Brennan has Brennanites."

"Yeah, I used to think that I wouldn't wish the Brennanites on my worst enemy," quipped Hodgins. "Now, I'm rethinking that idea."

"So, I'm supposed to be afraid of her fans?" Talia sneered. "I'm shaking in my boots."

"With your recent surgery, should you even be thinking about footwear?" taunted Cam. "Besides, you should say goodbye to all your Christian Laboutaine's because you won't be seeing them for a very, very long time."

"Brennanites are more than just 'fans'," Ange said, redirecting the conversation. "Brennanites are her devotees. They don't just buy and read her books - they LARP or Live Action Role Play Kathy and Andy, her main characters. They have conventions, they travel the globe to wherever she has a book signing. They have websites, write fan fiction, watch and critique every movie based on her book. Whenever a new book comes out, they line up for hours - sometimes even overnight - to be one of the first to get their hands on it. They even buy all the merchandising that goes into the books and movies. She's more than just an author to them - she's a demigod for creating characters and books that they're addicted to. And those are just the normal Brennanites."

"Normal Brennanites?" Talia repeated. "There are _abnormal_ Brennanites?"

"A few have taken their obsession with Brennan too far," Ange informed with a shrug. "Some of them have warranted a personal talk with Booth aka the real Andy Lister, but I won't bore you with the details. What you should know is that there are a lot of Brennanites out there. Like, millions of them - all of them who worship her. Imagine what would happen if a clip was leaked onto the web showing you attempting to kill the revered Dr. Temperance Brennan and her beloved parter? You'd have a whole lot of crazy people very upset at you. At the very least, there would be protests at every location your products are sold, not to mention your spas. Protests that wouldn't be very good for your mortally wounded PR, or for already limping sales. The Brennanites would be the death knell for your company - and those are just the normal Brennanites. The more intense Brennanites wouldn't leave you alone. They would haunt you and taunt you, never leaving you alone for one minute. I can only imagine all of the threats, the vandalism, the torment that they would put you through. They could be pretty relentless. You could put an injunction on a few of them, but every time you do, another will be up to take his or her place. You'll be screaming for mercy in a few months."

"I don't know about that," chimed in Wendell. "I've seen some footage on the news of the Brennanites at the midnight release of her latest book. I give Talia a month and a half. Tops."

"Are you kidding?" snorted Hodgins. "I've visited one of her book signings once, just out of curiosity. A whole crowd of them nearly tore my head off when I tried to cut to the head of the line to say hi. When I told them I worked with her, they tried to swarm me! It was nuts. I barely got out of there alive. I give her three weeks tops."

"I'll take that bet," added Sweets. "Though from my observations of Talia's fortitude and ability to scheme, I'd have to say that I think she'd last about-"

"Boys, that behavior isn't appropriate," Angela mockingly scolded them. "It wouldn't be right to wager on her misfortune. At least, not without letting me and Cam in on it. Where was I? Oh yeah, the Brennanites can be quite relentless. It'll be bad enough when they hear about your arrest on the news, but I'm sure that your people will attempt to put the proper spin on it. That video I took though, not even Rumplestiltskin could spin that into gold. However, you take the deal and do the time, and the only people that ever have to see that tape are the ones who already have."

"How would Caroline like to know that your 'gang' is strong arming me into taking the deal?" asked Talia smugly.

"Go ahead," smirked Ange. "When the video comes out, I'll just tell her that my camera phone was hacked and the video stolen and loaded onto youtube. Did I mention that I happen to be a genius when it comes to computers and programming? I mean, the kind of genius that could hack into her own phone and make it look like someone else did it? Besides, I'm starting to think that sending the Brennanites after you might be worse than jail."

"You don't scare me." Talia snarled.

"Oh yes I do," smiled Angela knowingly. "Because you're smart enough to know everything I've said is absolutely true. Because you know that you screwed up by underestimating us, by underestimating Brennan and Booth, and by messing with our family. It's one thing playing games, but putting Booth in danger and aiming a gun at Brennan - not to mention trying to shoot me - that's not something we take lightly. We're going a little easier on you because Booth and Brennan are still alive, still together, still a solid couple despite your efforts. And thanks to Brennan you'll never be able to strut again. So take whatever Caroline offers you, pay your debt to society and slink back to La La land. Never even attempt to contact any of us - especially Booth or Brennan ever again."

Ange's phone began to buzz. She glanced at the screen, pressed a button and saw that Booth had texted her, asking what was taking her so long. She sighed, grinned and nodded towards the hospital. As they all started walking toward the entrance they heard Talia call out -

"Or what?" she asked defiantly.

"We've already outlined the consequences," Ange replied, walking backwards and keeping up with the rest of the squad. "And you have a clue as to what we're capable of, so don't be stupid. Unless of course you want to find out what a bitch fate can be."


	21. Fate's Final Say

**A/N: Here it is, the last chapter. It's been quite a ride and there are far too many people to thank. To my PM buddies 206, tansypool and RoMaNTiCThoughts. you guys are awesome personified. To those who've been with me since "Honesty", words can't express what you mean to me. I love you all and thank you soooo much. Thanks also to those who've alerted, favorited and reviewed my wee little story. **

**Once again, I don't own Bones or any of its characters. I'm hoping that situation changes Christmas morning. Or that I at least find Booth in his boxers under my tree. Yep I've been drinking the egg nog...*hic* how can you tell? *hic***

**Now without further ado, I bring you.....**

**Fate's Final Say**

Ange and the gang got to Brennan's room just in time. From halfway down the corridor, they could hear the couple's raised voices. From the looks on the faces at the nearby nurses station, Ange could tell that Booth and Brennan had been at it for awhile. She flashed them an apologetic smile before rushing in to the room that Booth practically begged her to get to as quickly as she could. When she opened the door, she couldn't help but smile at the image before her.

Ange and the rest of the squad walked in to find Booth attempting to push Brennan back down on the bed as she glared at him.

"We're not interrupting anything are we?" asked Angela cheekily. "If you like, we can come back later."

"All you're interrupting is Bones attempt to drive me insane!" growled Booth, holding her by the arms to prevent her from getting up from the bed.

"Your sanity is already questionable if you think that manhandling me is going to prevent me from leaving!" she retorted, her eyes reflecting the frost in the tone of her voice.

"Whoa, guys," Ange called out, trying to smooth things out before things got out of hand and someone called security. "Let's just calm down, okay? Can't we all just get along?"

"Ange, will you tell Booth that I'm perfectly fine and to let go of me?" Brennan huffed.

"Ange, will you please tell Bones that we aren't leaving until we get those tests done and the doctor signs off before we go." Booth said, gritting his teeth.

"Booth, it's been a long day," sighed Brennan, the tension leaving her body with her shuddering breath. "All I have is a minor concussion - that's all. Why must we continue to wait around here for a doctor to confirm what I already know? I just want us to go home, please Booth?"

Booth let go of her arms and she wrapped them around him, laying her head against his broad chest. He enfolded her in his embrace and with their fight over, the both of them looked utterly exhausted. With everything that happened that day, who could blame them. In addition to the weariness that was apparent on every inch of Booth, he looked worried as well. Ange could tell that he was close to giving into Brennan's demands - the guy always had trouble saying no to her, even before they started dating - the only thing stopping him was the fear that Brennan was wrong. What if it was more than just a minor concussion? What if they went home and something happened - something that the doctors could have prevented from happening if Booth had stuck to his guns and made Brennan take the tests. The thought of that must have sickened him. He had to know for sure that she'd be okay. For whatever reason, he was having trouble voicing that fear to her.

"Bren, I'm kinda with Booth on this one," hedged Angela. "I was there when you flew into that cement column after that punch from Cherak. I saw your head smack into it, heard the sound it made when it happened. I saw you go down and I know that Booth did too. It still makes me sick to my stomach whenever I think about it sweetie, I can only imagine how Booth feels. Let me put it this way, if you were in Booth's place, you saw him get punched so hard it sent him flying, his head bouncing off a cement post, what would you do?"

"Angela, that's besides the point," argued Brennan, pulling away from Booth. "Because it is my head, and my injury-"

"Brennan, if what happened to you happened to Booth instead, you'd drag him to the hospital yourself if you had to," interrupted Angela. "And if he threatened to eave, you'd strap him to the hospital bed until all of the necessary tests were done, and you felt reasonably assured that he would be alright if you took him home. You wouldn't allow him to leave if there was any question."

Brennan looked at Booth and saw the love and concern apparent in his eyes. She reached up stroked his cheek and instantly wiped away some of the fatigue on both their faces. Booth covered her hand with his and leaned into her touch. He then took her hand, pressed his lips to her palm before wrapping her hand in both of his. He leaned in until their foreheads almost touched and pleaded with her in a low gentle voice -

"Please Temperance, just let the doctors run the tests," he begged. "I just want to be sure you're going to be alright. Please do this - for me?"

With a sigh, she relented, adding she'd stay only one hour more before they'll need the duct tape Booth told Angela to bring. They all laughed when Booth's phone began to ring. He took a look on the screen before sighing and telling everyone that he had to take the call.

"Hey guys, I'll just take a minute," Booth said as he stepped away from Brennan and headed towards the door. "It's one of the guys I sent to watch after Talia. Can you guys just watch Bones for me?"

"Booth, I'm not an infant," Brennan pouted. "I can watch after myself."

"Then can you do me a favor and watch the squints for me Bones?" he joked, flashing Brennan a charm smile before closing the door. Neither he nor Brennan saw the brief looks that Angela and the gang exchanged. Cam managed to distract Brennan by updating her on the case and what the Feds in LA found at Cherak's apartment.

Ange was in the middle of telling the rest of the gang what happened at the parking structure when Booth returned.

"Hey Bones, I just checked with the nurses' station and someone is on the way to take you to get your X-ray and CAT scan," announced Booth. "They should be here any minute. Once the doctor looks them over and says that you're fine I'll take you home, okay?"

"Okay." she smiled warmly at Booth.

"Hey Ange, could I talk to you for a minute?" asked Booth, nodding towards the door.

"What's going on Booth?" asked Hodgins, trying to sound casual.

"Nothing, just need to ask a couple of questions about the video, the resolution, stuff like that for the case." shrugged Booth. "Just want to make sure that Caroline has all of the information that she needs."

Hesitantly, Angela followed Booth outside Brennan's room and into the hall.

"What are the chances that the person who called you was actually Caroline?" asked Angela, already knowing the answer.

"None, seeing that it was actually one of my guys who called," replied Booth, crossing his arms. "Palmer was the caller. I assigned him and Taylor to watch Talia while she's in our custody, make sure that she doesn't escape."

"I think that Brennan made sure of that." Angela joked nervously.

"She has the money to hire people," Booth pointed out. "And like she said, she has money in banks all over the world. That and as soon as Bones fans get wind of what happened between them, well...you can guess what could happen there."

"Yeah, her fans can get a little nuts." Ange shrugged.

"I agree," nodded Booth. "But Bones' fans weren't the reason I got called tonight."

"I can't believe that they ratted me out." growled Ange. "I thought that we were all buddies! I've flirted with Palmer and gave advice to Taylor when he started dating his girlfriend. And to think, I pretended not to recognize them to protect them from getting into trouble."

"Yeah, well if it's any consolation they didn't want to tell me," Booth reassured her. "They tried to play it off as if they didn't hear a thing, but then Talia wouldn't leave it alone, and they told her that they would voice her concerns to their superior, who would look into the matter."

Booth sighed, shook his head before continuing in a low voice "Ange, what were you thinking? Threatening to murder her and cover it up, all in the presence of two federal agents?"

"I did say that it was theoretically possible for us to be able to do it," corrected Angela in a whisper. "I also said that we would never do such a thing, and everyone else confirmed it. We said that we were the good guys - we don't kill people we find killers."

"And what about the threats about the Brennanites?" Booth pointed out. "You threatened to hack your own phone and leak the video - evidence in the case against Talia - on the net so that Bones' fans could see it and seek revenge against Talia."

"I wish I was sorry for what I said to her Booth." Ange replied defiantly. "But I'm not. Talia had that coming, and much worse. At the very least, she covered up a man's murder, and if she didn't help Cherak the little homicidal maniac wouldn't have been free to hurt Bren. On top of that she pulled a gun and aimed it at you two and nearly shot me. The worst part of it is knowing that we don't have enough solid evidence to put her away until she's so old that an entire museum exhibit is dedicated to her wardrobe. She's going to get a deal that'll have her spending no more than a few measly months in jail. She's the one who said that she was 'down but not out', implying that she would be up to her old tricks again. I just made sure that she knew, if she did anything to hurt any member of our family again, that there would be consequences."

"Jeez Ange, you sound like The Godfather." remarked Booth, fighting back a smile.

"Yeah well, it might be a good thing that me and guns have never gotten along," she replied with a half smile. "Look Booth, I know that I shouldn't have talked to her at all, I just couldn't help myself. If there's trouble because of it, aim it at me. I'm the one who talked to her, I'm the one who made the threats. Don't drag the others into this."

"Well, I am technically their senior agent," mused Booth. "And now that we've talked about this, I can consider the matter looked into."

"God Booth, you scared me," Angela sighed with relief, giving Both a grateful hug. "I thought that I was really in trouble."

"As long as nothing happens to Talia, and she takes the deal, we'll be fine." Booth laughed, breaking the hug.

"If she doesn't?" Ange half joked.

"Then you have to explain what happened to Caroline," he retorted. "We'd better get back to Bones before she sends a search party for us."

"Yeah, and if you're still hoping to keep her up all night the way you want to we best not add to her aggravation." she teased.

That night, as they were all finally leaving the hospital, Booth handed Wendell the keys to Brennan's place, warned him not to touch anything or make a mess. When Wendell gave him a questioning look, Booth grinned and reminded him that he promised he would make himself scarce when needed. Wendell smiled, and when he was out celebrating with the rest of the leaguers he gleefully informed Angela and the rest of them that she was going to have to drop him off at Brennan's tonight. He was told to make himself scarce.

They all cheered and Angela proposed a toast.

"To us - the JustUs league," declared Angela, raising her glass of ice tea. "No one messes with family."

"No one messes with family!" they all agreed with a laugh before tapping their glasses together and taking a joyful gulp of their drinks.

**Epilogue**

It took three more months of Wendell mainly making himself scarce and staying at Brennan's place before Wendell reported that he overheard Brennan and Booth talking about moving in. It was another month of arguing before they decided that rather than moving into his place or her place they would buy a house together. Of course it was another month of the two of them arguing over the houses that their real estate agent was showing them. The houses were either too big, too small, too much yard, not enough green space, too far from work, too old, too new, too expensive - in Booth's opinion. They argued over pretty much everything, down to the finishes in the kitchen before finding the perfect house.

It was a four bedroom, two and a half bathroom traditional brick colonial with an adorable porch, and plenty of yard space. It had a gourmet kitchen, and a first floor bedroom that Brennan had earmarked for her office, a basement that Booth had planned to convert into the ultimate games and theater room, a renovated attic room for Parker and a spare room that Angela knew would make a great little nursery when the time came. There was an amazing deck that had the guys itching to have a barbeque.

On the anniversary of the night at the founding father's when they had that momentous makeout at the bar, the couple finally moved into their house with the help of their friends. Angela was taking up one of the boxes marked "bedroom", but she wasn't sure if it was for Parker's room or Bren and Booth's room. She was looking for Booth and Brennan when she noticed that the door to their new bedroom was closed. With a grin, she crept up to the door and sure enough she could hear the faintest of giggles and moans. She knew that she should leave them some time alone. That the two of them should be able to have some privacy in their own home. She knew that she should walk away.

So she left the box by the door, left a note by the stairs, and invited everyone else including Parker out for ice cream.

**A/N: Well, that's it - for now at least...Stay tuned for the sequel based on the results of the poll y'all voted for. Coming soon!**


End file.
